


Until the Camellias Wither

by StayInMyLane



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure of a Lifetime, Angst, Bromance yo, Cliche, Crack, Everyone is immortal, Family Dynamics, Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, I tried to be poetic, I try to be funny, Implied Sexual Content?, Love, M/M, Nine or None, Romance, a little dramatic in some parts, all of skz is a mythical creature, definitely lots of sexy times, eternal love yo, i like camellias, jeongin is human at first, multifandom - Freeform, mythical creatures, perhaps, the chapter titles are songs that inspire me, they are all there for each other, this is more mature, violence because they are supernatural creatures duh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 75,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayInMyLane/pseuds/StayInMyLane
Summary: It is said that a red camellia represents more than just love. It represents a union between two lovers. The delicately layered crimson petals are constantly surrounded and protected by the soft green leaves of the stem that holds it. The two components continue to be joined together, even after death.For the longest time, hatred has existed between creatures of the night and creatures of the day. They are at constant war with each other, hunting one another throughout the land. But then one day, a family of mythical beings from the night and a family from the day have to come together to help each other out.Or in other words: this is a fantasy au, all of stray kids are some kind of cliche mythical creature, im multifandom and other kpop idols will appear, and i like happy endings.





	1. The Spinning Song

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer*  
> This is purely fictional. The characters are in no way similar to their real life counterparts they are based off of. The way they talk and act is strictly for the purpose of the story. I love every kpop idol and mean them no harm.
> 
> i feel the need to put this in here. if you by any chance are inspired by my work or anyone else's, please give the proper credit to those that influence you. 
> 
> This was inspired by traditional asian music and my love for camellia flowers and what they represent.

_There is a legend that is whispered throughout the land of a red blossom with its green leaves. It is the most admired and sought after flower because of the story it holds._

_It is said that a red camellia represents more than just love. It represents a union between two lovers. The delicately layered crimson petals are constantly surrounded and protected by the soft green leaves of the stem that holds it. The two components continue to be joined together, even after death._

_It is common knowledge that when the petals of any flower fall off, the leaves on the stem will stay intact. However, with camellias it is different. Once the beautiful crimson blossom begins to wither, both the leaves and petals fall together to the earth. Because of this, the red camellias represent eternal love, long lasting devotion, and a promise to find each other again no matter how many lifetimes may pass._

**Before~**

Laughter could be heard across the meadow as two human children jumped through the flowers. The trickling of a stream echoed nearby in the forest and the musical sounds of birds chirping rang from the trees.

“Come on jeongin, let’s play closer to the stream~” a boy called over.

The older boy looked up from the flowers he was carefully weaving into a crown. He was almost finished with it, planning on giving it to his fellow best friend. The boy’s raven hair was so black it shone a beautiful red when the sunlight hit it just right.

“Just a minute! I’m almost done!” he called back over. His best friend giggled and started running towards the stream at the edge of the forest.

It was a hot summer day, and the raven haired boy thought it was a good idea to cool off in the cold water. Putting the last flower in place, he jumped up from the tall grass and started running through the meadow to catch up with his friend.

“wait for me!” he screeched with laughter as his friend was nearing the stream ahead of him.

He tried to run as fast as his small legs could take him, and in no time he reached the stream at the same time as his best friend.

As he approached, he almost slammed right into his friend’s back who stopped suddenly before climbing down the small dirt and rocky slope that lead to the water’s edges. He just barely managed to keep his flower crown from breaking.

“Ouch! Hey! Why’d you stop all of a sudden?” the dark haired boy complained. But his friend didn’t answer, merely staring at the water’s edge with horror on his face.

Suddenly, the sunlight that was casting pretty shadows from the tree’s leaves went away, and the sky darkened to a misty grey color. Forgetting his friend for a moment, jeongin looked up to the sky, watching with curiosity as clouds quickly rolled in and thunder could be heard in the distance. The wind picked up, blowing the hair from his forehead and cooling his sun kissed skin.

He was puzzled at the abrupt change in the weather, but quickly ignored it. he turned back to his friend, about to tell him it was going to rain soon when he noticed the look on his friend’s face. he gently placed the flower crown on the grass off to the side and stepped closer to his friend.

“What’s wrong? What is it?” he asked worriedly, looking over his friend’s shoulder at what he was staring at.

Down by the stream, a boy was sitting at the water’s edge. He was wearing a bright purple robe and had dark hair with blue-black streaks throughout his natural brown waves. The boy either didn’t see the two young friends a few yards away, or he simply didn’t care.

His robes were wet from the water, and his eyes were filled with tears as he sniffled. Jeongin noticed he was clearly sad and crying about something.

Above them, thunder rumbled again.

Jeongin felt bad seeing the young boy cry, and he immediately stepped around his friend to get closer and see what was wrong. His friend panicked and snatched jeongin’s wrist when he realized what jeongin planned on doing.

“what are you doing?” he hissed to the older boy.

Jeongin looked down at his iron grip on his wrist and then back up at his friend. “I’m going to go and see what’s wrong. What if the boy is hurt or something?”

“don’t go near that, that _thing_!” his friend tried to yank jeongin back, but jeongin didn’t budge.

He furrowed his brows at his best friend in confusion, the harsh tone taking him by surprise. “But why? He’s clearly upset about something. I’ll be real quick I promise.”

“No, you don’t understand. Don’t you see his hair, the slight point to his ears, the small sharp edges to his nails? He’s not human! He must be one of the creatures of the night. We can’t get near him,” his friend yanked on his wrist again.

“So what? He doesn’t seem to be all that bad,” jeongin frowned at his friend’s obvious dislike for a boy he has never met. “And besides, what is it that makes the creatures of the night and the day so different from each other?”

His friend looked at him with annoyance, but didn’t have an answer for that. “they are just evil,” he mumbled, not knowing what else to say. “that’s what we were told.”

Jeongin snapped his wrist from his friend’s hold and harrumphed in annoyance. “well, who cares? I’m not going to just stand there when someone needs help, it doesn’t matter who they are. If he turns out to be bad, then we will just run away, okay?”

And without waiting for an answer, jeongin slid down the dirt slope to the water’s edge. He slowly approached the boy who was still sobbing, not wanting to frighten him in case he had a lot of magical abilities. Jeongin accidentally kicked a pebble, which made the boy snap his head up.

The boy was maybe around his age, and jeongin held out his small hands in a calming gesture so that the other knows he means no harm.

The boy sniffled some more, tears streaming down his cheeks. He watched jeongin carefully, but made no move to get up. He seemed to let jeongin approach him.

Jeongin finally managed to get within a few feet of the other, the water from the stream slowly sinking into his shoes and spraying his ankles. He crouched down in front of the boy, flicking his black bangs out of his eyes.

“why are you crying?” he asked with a friendly voice.

The boy brought his hands up to his eyes, trying to wipe away his tears, but more kept falling down his cheeks. Jeongin waited patiently for him to catch his breath from the sobs.

“Nobody wants to be my friend,” the young boy sniffled.

Jeongin watched the sad expression on the other’s face, and his heart broke at the sight. He hated seeing others so upset.

In that single moment, jeongin made a life altering decision without even realizing it.

“Then I’ll be your friend!” he smiled brightly. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small clean cloth. Without hesitation, he reached over and wiped the other boy’s tears away using the cloth decorated with beautiful red flowers.

The other boy was shocked, and let jeongin wipe his tears. Jeongin placed the cloth into the boy’s hand to use again if he needed to.

Immediately, the clouds started to lighten, and the sun peeked through them once again.

“r-really?” the boy asked. “you’re not scared of me?” he looked down at the beautifully embroidered cloth he was now holding.

Jeongin tilted his head at the strange question. “nope! I live nearby. I can come visit you if you want!”

The other boy’s eyes sparkled at the idea, and a small smile started to make his way onto his face. “when can you come? Do you mind if I bring a really close friend too?”

Jeongin clapped giddily. “of course! I love making new friends!” but then his smile dropped, and he whined in annoyance. “aww, but I don’t come out here very often. I don’t think the elders in the village like me playing near the forest’s edge. My friend and I managed to sneak out today because the flowers are blooming and they are so pretty in this meadow.”

Then jeongin remembered his flower crown he was making. “hold on a second!” he ran back up the slope, noticing his best friend wasn’t there anymore and feeling a little hurt by that. but he let it go, and bent down to grab his flower crown. He quickly ran back down to the boy, crouching in front of him.

“here! For you,” he giggled, giving him a wide fox like smile. The boy with blue-black streaks in his hair hesitantly reached out and took hold of the flower crown.

“T-thanks…” he whispered, admiring the bright red petals. He held it awkwardly in his hands, glancing up at jeongin from misty lashes.

Jeongin pouted, “you have to put it on your head silly. Here, let me help,” and then he took the flowers and leaned in close to place it on top of the boy’s soft wavy hair. “there! It looks so lovely on you!” jeongin beamed at him.

The boy blushed, and his eyes crinkled with joy at the compliment. He hesitantly reached over and brushed the tips of jeongin’s bangs. Jeongin let him, overjoyed that the boy’s shyness seemed to be going away slowly. “your hair. it’s so striking. It’s as black as a raven’s, and when the sunlight hits it, it almost looks red.”

“Ah yeah, im the only one in the village that has such black hair. the rest all have either dark or light brown hair. I have to go now, but next time I’ll make a crown for your friend too! We can all have one,” jeongin laughed.

Jeongin stood up and made to head back up the slope, but then felt a tug on his long shirt. He looked down at the boy’s hand holding him back.

“your cloth. Don’t you want it back? I’m sorry I got it all dirty,” the boy apologized, extending the beautiful material to jeongin. he was sad he was going to have to give it back. The red flowers sewn into the material matched the flowers that made his crown.

Jeongin noticed his saddened expression and grinned down at him, shaking his head. “you can keep it! think of it as my gift to you to start our friendship!”

The boy didn’t say anything, stunned that a human actually gave him a gift. It was his very first gift from a friend besides hyunjin.

Jeongin waved goodbye and ran back up the slope, heading across the meadows back into his village.

The boy by the river smiled down at the soft cloth, moving the material between his fingers as he watched the red flowers shine in the growing sunlight. He heard crunching in the forest and looked up as another boy approached him.

His smile didn’t waver as he clutched the cloth endearingly to his chest.

“seungmin! there you are. Channie has been so worried about you. I’ve been looking all over for you in the forest. Why are you so close to its edge?”

“hyunjin! I just made a new friend! Did you see him? he’s crossing the meadow right now.”

Hyunjin shook his head, then disappeared and returned within a gust of wind. “the raven haired one? He’s quite beautiful.”

“isn’t he?” seungmin sighed. “he wants to be my friend. A friend for _both_ of us.”

***

“come on felix, we want to show you something!” a few children called out.

A young boy with white-blonde hair looked up from his books, a hopeful expression on his face. “really? You guys want to play with me?”

“oh yeah~ come follow us, you are really going to like it!” one of them snickered.

Felix stood on his small legs and headed to where the older children were. He looked above him, a slight worry on his face at the darkening sky. It was sunset, and his grandfather is going to want him back home soon. He was told not to wander outside at night.

But the older children actually wanted to play with him! how could he pass up an opportunity like this one? They never want to play with him. they all think he’s weird.

“Hurry up felix!” another one shouted. Felix started to run and managed to catch up to them by the forest’s edge.

“What is it that you want to show me?” he asked them, peeking into the pitch black forest.

“oh you’ll see~” one of them giggled.

Another boy harshly took felix’s wrist and practically dragged him into the forest. Felix struggled to keep up with his quick pace. They walked a couple of meters into the forest, and then wandered off its path. Felix was unfamiliar with the forest, his grandfather never letting him near it. he started to get a bad feeling in his gut, and yanked at his wrist.

But it was no use. The other children were too strong, and they all laughed as they headed even deeper into the forest.

One of them mumbled a quick spell under their breath, and instantly a ball of light rose above them to illuminate the way. There were trees and bushes all over and the path was gone. Felix couldn’t help but admire the ball of light the other mage conjured. He wished he could do that too, but the spells never worked for him.

Suddenly, they stopped in the middle of the black forest, and one of the children pointed to a tree a few feet away. “there’s something pretty behind that tree, go on, take a look!”

Felix looked at his fellow classmate warily, but headed over anyways. He bent down and around the tree, but didn’t see anything. He whined, turning back around to tell them he couldn’t find it, when he noticed the light fading back into the forest.

His eyes widened when he realized the children were leaving. He started to panic and began running back through the plants towards the light. But the other mage’s light was gone now, and the forest returned to its pitch black all around him. felix could hear laughing echoing in the distance from his classmates.

After a few minutes of just standing in the same position, he finally came to terms that he was left alone deep within the forest, the sky now casting a blanket of darkness across the land. His breathing started coming in little huffs, his heart was beating really fast. He wanted to cry, but held the tears back.

His grandfather taught him to remain calm if he was ever in a bad situation, but felix was really small and he wasn’t as good of a mage as his other classmates, and he really wasn’t allowed out at night.

He took a flimsy step forward in the direction he hoped they came in. maybe if he walked in a straight line, he will be able to find the path.

So he did just that for a solid 10 minutes, but as he looked around, he started to notice that the trees and bushes were getting thicker, more unfamiliar. He was going deeper into the forest.

He spun around, unsure of where to go. His eyes could barely adjust to the inky black of the forest. The thick and tall trees blocked out any hopes of moonlight seeping through.

It was silent in the forest except for the sounds of felix’s quick breathing. He then heard a loud growl in the distance, and felix whimpered. He dropped to the ground and wanted to cry from how frightened he was.

His grandfather told him to never enter the forest, for the darkness loved felix the most.

Felix tried muttering under his breath the many spells he learned, but nothing was working. Not even a flicker of light showed up. he cried out in frustration, unsure of what he was doing wrong. It was always like this. either he barely managed to make a spell work, or it didn’t work at all! What was wrong with him? he pronounces the spells perfectly, even his teachers say he does it better than the other children. His writing is flawless, but still the paper spells don’t work. He has a knack for languages, and he already knows at least 5 different ones at such a very young age, and yet not even the foreign spells work for him either.

He tried again, and again, and again, but still there was no light to show him the way out. he heard a different growl then, this time closer, and he started crying again. The stories of the creatures in the forest used to scare him, and now one of them is going to eat him.

He was sniffling and sobbing so bad, and he couldn’t keep himself quiet as he sat there alone in the dirt and darkness.

Suddenly, he heard a light giggle from one of the trees above him. felix immediately stopped sobbing and listened, too panicked to do anything else.

He wiped some of his tears across his cheeks as he heard another giggle.

“h-hello?” he whispered in the darkness.

He heard a soft thud on the grass near him. whatever that was, it just jumped down from the tree.

Felix couldn’t see anything around him, the darkness too thick, but he tried to listen intently. His heart was racing a mile a minute, and he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. Instantly, he felt a  breeze of wind on his face, and managed to make out the shape of someone within inches of his face. he squeaked a little and scrambled backwards as fast as he could.

Whatever it was giggled again at the poor attempt of felix trying to get away.

“you look ugly when you cry,” he heard the creature snicker. It sounded like a boy felix’s age.

“what?” felix muttered out loud despite the warnings ringing through his head to never speak with a creature of the night.

“your face, its all blotchy with tears. You look kinda ugly when you cry,” the boy giggled again.

“that’s not very nice,” felix defended himself weakly. “and how can you see me in this darkness anyways?”

“well im not a nice person. And I can see just fine in the darkness. You are crystal clear to me,” the boy answered, this time getting closer again to felix who was still sitting on the ground.

“w-what's your name?” felix asked, still frightened. Maybe if he kept the boyish creature to continue talking, it will buy him some time to get away somehow.

“hmmm, its not common for a demon to tell someone their name. but there should be no harm in telling someone as small and as weak as you. My name is changbin.”

A demon?! Oh no, felix is in big trouble now. Out of all of the creatures of the night, why a demon? They are one of the most deadly and selfish beings to exist on earth. Not even mages like his elders and teachers like to dabble with the demons and dark arts.

Changbin came closer, and brushed his fingers through felix’s soft white-blonde hair. felix froze in place, unsure of what to do. “I saw you trying to cast spells earlier, so you must be one of the mage apprentices over at the school. What’s your name, mage?”

Felix gulped, and changbin continued to run his fingers through his bangs. “F-Felix.”

Changbin giggled again. “that’s a pretty name felix. So tell me, why are you out in the forest all alone? Surely you know that pretty creatures of the day don’t belong in the forest at night. This place is quite dangerous for you.”

Felix nodded, “the other children. They wanted to show me something, but then they left me here all alone. Its my fault, I should have been more careful and followed them out.”

Changbin snickered. “yeah, obviously they were being mean to you. You didn’t do anything wrong. Why are you hanging out with kids like those? Its clear they don’t like you. Are they jealous of you or something?”

Felix shook his head. “they aren’t jealous of me, they think im weird. Even though im a mage, I cant conjure a single spell. Ive done everything perfectly, but I cant even summon a simple ray of light. Spells of light are the easiest, even a baby mage can do it!” felix’s eyes watered again at the reminder that he is a failure, and he was ashamed to admit it to this demon child.

Changbin tilted his head in confusion. Felix could just barely make out his face even though he was so close to him.

“you cant cast spells? Even a simple light spell?”

Felix nodded in confirmation. Changbin reached over again and grabbed felix’s chin, studying the boy closer. Felix whimpered at the abrupt feel of his cold fingertips.

Changbin used his night vision, studying the clear brown eyes of the small mage in front of him.

“But why do you need a spell of light when you are already so bright?” he finally asked the blonde boy.

Felix forgot about his fear for a second and muttered out a “huh? What do you mean?”

Changbin came even closer to felix, his breath hitting his lips. Felix kept very still, afraid of what was going to happen.

“you don’t see it? are you serious? It’s all around you. A bright light is illuminating all around you that it’s practically blinding. Every creature in this forest can see you from at least a mile away. You shine so beautifully,” he sighed.

Felix blinked at him, not knowing what he meant. But he didn’t have time to think about it because just then he heard another growl, this time very close.

“it seems I wasn’t the only one who noticed you tonight,” changbin growled out, and then he suddenly vanished in the darkness.

Felix sucked in a breath, not sure what to do for a few seconds. He heard the growl, this time further away, and decided to get up and try to find his way out of there again while the demon child was gone.

He wandered for a few minutes into the green brush, his eyes darting out everywhere in paranoia. He shivered from the cold night. It was so dark, that he couldn’t see where he was walking and he tripped on something and landed flat on his face.

He groaned in pain, and then heard changbin’s giggling from up above.

By this point, felix was tired, cold, scared, and just wanted to be back in his warm bed again. He sniffled while lying on the ground, humiliated that a demon child was making fun of him.

“that’s going to hurt in the morning~” changbin sang from a tree.

“go away,” felix sniffled. “I just want to go home.”

“at least you have a home to go to, pretty mage~” changbin sang again.

Felix sat up, unsure of what to say to that. he stood on small shaky legs, and marched in the direction he was heading.

“I wouldn’t go that way if I were you,” changbin laughed.

Felix gritted his teeth, hating the boy, but also listening to him and turning in another direction. He began to march again through the forest.

As he continued to head straight, he could hear changbin above him, taunting him and laughing at him from the trees. he ignored the comments, except for when changbin made fun of him that he was going in the wrong direction again.

Felix stopped in a spot and looked up blindly at the trees. “will you stop being so mean to me?!” he growled out in annoyance.

That annoying girly giggle was heard again, but this time a few yards in front of him on the ground. “aww is my pretty little mage finally upset? What are you going to do, throw a spell at me?”

Felix was extremely mad now, and he stomped towards changbin’s voice.

“you are going to have to walk a little faster if you want to catch me,” changbin sang through the darkness. Felix pouted, picking up his pace.

“still too slow~” changbin laughed again. His laugh was like nails on a chalkboard by now, and felix was so angry he wanted to punch the demon child in the face, no longer afraid. he started running towards the sound of changbin’s laugh to do just that.

“ahahaha you are never going to catch me!”

Felix was full on sprinting towards his voice. His voice was so close that felix was sure he could catch the annoying demon, just to prove that he can do at least one thing right.

He continued to run until he stumbled out of the forest, back in the field behind the school building he was in before getting lost. The moon shone high in the sky, casting a warm silver glow over the grass and trees. felix turned around in his spot, confused on what just happened. He blinked, looking behind him at the looming darkness within the forest, then he looked in front of him to the way home.

Felix started to cry from relief, and began running through the grass towards the village, completely forgetting about his anger at the demon child.

In the distance he could hear a soft giggle coming from the forest’s edge.

***

The teenager lifted the hood of his dark cloak, covering his newly ash brown hair. he spun on the heel of his boot, disappearing into the night without a second glance as he crossed the veil into the mortal world.

He wandered for years, slowly aging as he grew up. almost a decade passed, but still he looked no older than 18 or 19.

As he wandered, he heard whispers being told across the lands. Stories that were different each time it was repeated.

_“I heard a grim reaper went rogue. Just up and left at night.”_

_“isn’t that treason? I thought they were bound to the afterlife for the rest of their existence.”_

_“what happens to us if a grim reaper is loose in the world?”_

_“is he going to go on a hunt for souls?”_

_“did they find him yet?”_

_“I heard that if you bribe a grim reaper, they will spare you.”_

The older teenager snorted at that, heading into the forest with no plans on where to go, just like he’s been doing for almost a decade.

Nothing much interested him in this universe anymore. He was a lost soul, just like the many he used to collect before leaving that world behind.

It started to rain, and he crossed a field with red flowers. Through the rain, he could just make out a blonde haired figure standing over a rock, letting the rain beat down on him. He gently placed red flowers on the rock, a sad expression on his face.

As he crossed the field, the blonde male looked up, his eyes glinting violet in the rain. He studied the former reaper, seeing something the others couldn’t.

“where are you going?” the blonde haired violet eyed male called out to him. something about him made the reaper trust him.

He shrugged, “everywhere and nowhere. I don’t have a place to call home.”

The blonde male smiled sadly, “I have a cottage I used to share with someone almost ten years ago. But they are gone now. You can use it instead if you want. I don’t want to stay there.”

The reaper blinked at him through the rain. “are you sure?”

The blonde male nodded, and then pointed in the distance. “it’s just beyond the edge of the forest. Stay as long as you like. I have to go check on the others now, but I’m sure we will be seeing each other more often.” And then he was gone in a flash, having moved so fast that the reaper almost didn’t catch it.

He shrugged again, and trudged through the field of red flowers to the cottage he was pointed to.

***

It’s been a year since jeongin returned to the meadow near his village with the beautiful red flowers. The elders have been making him train more to become a human warrior for the creatures of the day. He was the lowest on the totem pole of hierarchy, but he didn’t mind. He was going to be training with his best friend.

Soon they will be leaving for the academy that held all of the creatures of the day. There, he will get to meet mages, and werewolves, and so many others that he has never met before. He was beyond excited to leave.

But before he went, he wanted to see the red flowers in bloom one more time. Out of everything from his village, this meadow was going to be the thing he will miss the most.

He managed to sneak away, skipping through the flowers and tall grass as he watched birds and bees fly by. he marveled at the beautiful butterflies that softly landed on the red flowers. he decided to make a flower crown, expertly weaving it through his delicate fingers.

He paused what he was doing, looking down at his crown. Shouldn’t he make two? Something was telling him to make two of them.

When he was finished, the sun was high in the sky, and his face was sticky with sweat.

He heard the tinkling sounds of a stream nearby and decided to run towards it to wash his face and cool off.

He skipped happily over to the stream, slowing down as he noticed two beautiful children around his age walking along the water’s edge.

“hi!” he called cheerfully.

They looked up, one with brown wavy hair and blue-black streaks in it, and the other with light brown hair. the one with blue-black streaks in his hair smiled a gorgeous smile, waving at jeongin.

“you're back!” he called over, his low musical voice carrying over the sounds of the stream. “we’ve been waiting every day, I almost believed you wouldn’t come.”

Jeongin looked down at him with a puzzled expression, but then remembered the boy he met that one time.

“ah! Its you again! Im so sorry, but the elders wouldn’t let me come near the forest. This is my last day before leaving, and I managed to sneak away!” he slid down the dirt slope, careful not to ruin his flower crowns.

He stood in front of the two mythical creatures, noting the taller one. They were both breathtaking in a way a normal human could never be. He grinned at them, holding out his flower crowns to both of them. “here, for both of you. I knew there was a reason I remembered to make two of them.”

The taller one looked surprised, taking it from jeongin’s hands. He placed it on top of his head and secretly watched the young human boy as the shorter of the two giggled, placing his own crown on top of his head. The taller admired the young human’s raven hair, shining red when the sunlight hits it just right.

“where are you going?” the taller asked. He kind of liked the young human boy.

Jeongin frowned. “im going to the academy with all of the creatures of the day! I’m going to train to be a soldier so that I can protect them. I don’t know when the next time I visit here will be,” he pouted, already going to miss his new friends.

The boy with blue-black streaks in his hair looked like he was going to cry, but he stepped forward and took jeongin’s hand in his own. “that’s ok. We will wait as long as it takes for you to come back. Promise us you will come back to see us the first chance you get, okay?”

Jeongin beamed at him, nodding fervently. “of course I will! I promise!” and then without hesitation, he jumped on the older boy and gave him a huge hug. Then he turned to the taller one and hugged him too, despite them meeting for the first time.

“you guys have to promise to me too!” he pouted cutely.

The two beautiful creatures clasped each other’s hands, looking at the raven haired boy. “we promise to wait. We will wait forever if we have to,” they vowed.

Jeongin giggled, “it wont be that long, silly!”

“jeongin!” someone called him from the meadow.

“uh-oh,” jeongin said. “it looks like they found me. I have to go, but ill be back. Goodbye!” and then he ran back up the slope, heading into the meadow.

“jeongin what are you doing there!” an elder hissed at him. “get away from them right this instant!”

Jeongin jogged over, confusion on his face at the harsh yelling he was getting.

“I want to be their friend,” the young raven haired boy argued.

The elder grabbed a hold of his small arm, dragging him away from the meadow. “don’t talk to them, they are disgusting,” he spat out.

Jeongin tried to keep up with the fast pace they were walking, and the little boy glanced over at the two children watching him from the forest’s edge.

“Really?” he asked the elder. “Because I think they are so pretty.”

***

“give it back!” felix yelled, trying to jump up and snatch his earring back. The older teens snickered and laughed as one of them held it out of reach.

“aww is felix getting upset that we took his precious earring from him?” one of them taunted him. he dangled it over the edge of the cliff that lead a short distance to a river crashing below. Felix tried to get it back again, getting dangerously close to the edge.

It used to be his grandfather’s, before he passed away recently. It was one of the things he treasured the most, and he panicked that the other classmates were able to conjure up a spell to take it away from him. it was against the rules to use their magic for bad things, but that didn’t stop them from picking on felix.

Even after all of these years, felix still couldn’t properly use his magic completely. it upset him greatly, and he was a known target to the other boys and girls because of it. he was weak, he was worthless.

“oops!” the teen smiled as he tossed it into the river down below.

“no!” felix yelled, and without thinking, he dove off the small cliff side into the river. He distantly heard them laughing as they ran away, not even bothering to help felix or make sure he was okay.

Felix hit the ice cold water with a slap, and he exhaled his breath causing him to accidentally suck in water. His head reached the surface and he coughed out. but he was determined to find the earring before it was too late. He took another deep breath and submerged himself under the water again.

The river beat at his skin roughly, and he was growing tired from fighting the current. Eventually it got so bad that he had to give up and climb back up the cliff.

He was tired and sad, and his fingers were shaking from the cold. His lips were blue and it was getting late out. he climbed up halfway, when all of a sudden he couldn’t go any further.

There was no where else to grab onto, the slope being perfectly smooth. He briefly panicked, unsure of how to get back up. he was losing daylight quickly.

If he was a powerful mage, he would be able to cast a levitation spell, or even a find and seek spell for his precious earring. But he could barely do any of those things. he just barely mastered the simple light spell he couldn’t conjure up a few years ago.

He gripped at the dirt, jumping slightly to try and get back up the small cliff. It was still no use. He shivered and tried again. The sun was going down, and he mustn’t wander alone at night. He’s been so careful until now.

He started to sniff, and tears formed in his eyes. He was sick of feeling like a failure, and he was sick of the other mage apprentice’s from picking on him. he pounded on the cliff wall, giving up and resorting to just dying from the cold and whatever is out there in the darkness.

Then he heard it.

An obnoxious giggle he thought he imagined that one night a few years ago.

He stopped crying, looking up in the direction of the giggle. He was startled when he saw the demon boy casually lying on the dirt ground, looking down at felix. He rested his head on his hand in a bored manner, a patronizing smirk on his face.

“aww, it would seem my pretty mage is in trouble again~” he sang.

“you again!” felix yelled up to him. “I thought I just made you up!”

Changbin wagged his finger at felix, “uh-uh, you cant imagine a beautiful face like mine, pretty boy. it was all real baby.”

Felix frowned, shivering again. Darkness was pretty much upon them.

“why are you stuck here, pretty mage? Cant you cast a spell to help you get back up? what have you been doing all these years?” changbin’s questions angered felix. He has been wondering the same things, and he felt embarrassed and ashamed in front of this demon boy the most of all.

“I can’t use my magic. it only works sometimes,” felix gritted out.

Changbin tilted his head in curiosity. “but you glow so brightly. Your power is incredible,” he told the mage.

“you keep saying that! clearly you are mistaken!” felix argued back.

“nope! I can see it. I’ve always been able to see it,” he giggled down at felix.

“ugh, just go away. Ill get myself out of here somehow,” felix grumbled, and then he began muttering some common spells he knows would help him in this situation.

But still, nothing happened. He whined hopelessly and shivered again at the cold.

Changbin watched him quietly as he struggled. “hey, I was wondering. Why are you down there anyways? Did you decide to go for a swim this late?”

Felix glared up at the demon. “no, I did not just go for a swim. Some of the other mages took my grandfather’s earring, and now I lost it forever in the river. If only I could use my magic,” he sniffled again, ready to sob really hard. He looked up at changbin with tears in his brown eyes, his white-blonde hair drying softly from the breeze in the wind, and his lips quivering from the cold and his crying.

He was so pure and innocent, and precious. The demon sucked in a breath at how beautiful the young mage looked below him.

He smiled softly down at felix. “well, we cant help the earring im afraid. But im sure you have it in you somewhere to help yourself get out of this little pickle. Maybe you are saying the spells wrong?” he suggested.

“im not! I can say many languages and spells perfectly, but nothing happens. It only has worked a few times,” felix pouted cutely. He shivered again from the cold.

Changbin tapped his finger against his chin in thought, “hmmm, what were you feeling when the spells did work?”

Felix blinked up at him, trying to think hard. “uhh, I was angry, or sad, and one time I was singing?”

Changbin snapped his fingers. “bingo! That’s it!”

Felix looked up at him confused. “whats it?”

Changbin giggled again. “it would seem my pretty little mage has a lot to learn. i knew I didn't pick a weakling. I was getting worried for a while there.”

“huh?” felix had no idea what was happening. This demon was insane.

“you’re an emotional mage. You don’t need to say words out loud or use hand motions to cast spells like those other worthless mages. You just need to _feel_ it within you and boom! you got a spell!”

“wait, seriously?”

“yep! But be careful, because that type of magic is pretty rare and destructive and really hard to control. Other people will hate you because of it, and they will try to hurt you.”

Felix scoffed, not believing him. “it doesn’t matter, they already hate me anyways.”

Changbin grinned down at him, his midnight hair shining in the moonlight. “true. But I don’t like it when people try to hurt my pretty little mage. You need to become stronger in order to succeed.”

Felix tilted his head in confusion again, but chose to ignore his words.

Just then, the wind picked up and an ominous whispering could be heard around them.

“what was that?” felix asked, frightened.

Changbin tsked in annoyance. “it would seem they found you again. They never seem to quit, do they? Ill be damned if they come any nearer.” His eyes started to glow a beautiful red and he looked down at felix with a devil’s smile. “try not to die from the cold, my pretty little mage.”

And then he disappeared, blending into the night.

Felix shivered again, but tried to focus on what the demon boy told him. perhaps there was some truth to his words after all. He squeezed his eyes shut and he breathed in a deep breath. He tried to imagine himself back on the top of the cliff where the demon boy was lying down moments ago.

He has no idea what happened, but when he opened his eyes again he noticed he was in the exact spot he wanted so badly to be in. he looked around him, a mix of excitement, exhaustion, and fear swirling around inside his stomach.

He got up from the dirt ground and made to head his way back home. Before he stepped too far, he noticed a glint of something on the ground. It shone so beautifully in the moonlight. He bent down to pick it up, and found that it was a beautiful long silver earring with a little dreamcatcher at the end of it.

He smiled at it, placing it safely in his pocket to clean off and put in his ear for later.

He may have lost his grandfather’s earring, but he just found himself a new one to treasure.

***

Woojin loved it when it rained. It was on rainy days like this where he would catch glimpses of him in the forest.

Today, his tears blended with the raindrops that rolled down his beautiful face. this would be the tenth year on the same day that woojin noticed him show up in this field of red flowers.

His curly blonde hair was soaking wet, and his eyes glowed a violet so bright but so sad. He looked down at the rock in the field, a single red blossom in his hand. he knelt onto the ground, placing the flower gently on top of it.

Woojin heard a soft snap of a twig, and noticed a large wolf nearby. He tried to blend himself more into the shadows so he wouldn’t be caught. He doubted the wolf would attack him since he was a fellow wolf, but still he was cautious.

The wolf’s eyes flicked to woojin, but sensed no real danger from him and decided to ignore him. he whined at the blonde male, urging him to hurry up.

He smiled at his wolf, reaching a hand out for it to come to him. the wolf softly padded over to him in the rain, rubbing its head against his hand.

How strange. Woojin has never seen a vampire own a wolf before. Just what kind of vampire was he? Aren’t they supposed to hate each other?

The blonde stood up, glanced back at the rock once more with the red flower on top of it, and then slowly walked away from the field.

Woojin knows he will see him again next year on the same day at the same time, placing a red flower on the rock.

***

_Déjà vu : a feeling of having already experienced the present situation; a tedious familiarity. When it occurs, it seems to spark our memory of a place we have already been, a person we have already seen, or an act we have already done. _

The day was beautiful, the sun shining down on the thousands of people across the land. It was any other ordinary day for most: a child running happily with a wolf pup through the grasslands; the wind blowing a field of dandelions and scattering the seeds through the air; the calm sounds of the ocean waves crashing against the rocks; a red flower spreading its petals as it blooms for the first time in the season; workers in the fields and children at school.

Life seemed to continue as the peaceful day went on. 

The child stopped, shouting for the pup not to go further, but it was too late. The young wolf pup slipped on a nearby rock, and yelped in pain. He ran after the pup to help, tears welling in his eyes.

“jisung don’t go any further! You will get hurt!” an older blonde haired teen called out to him. he ran extremely fast to the boy, watching as jisung cradled the blonde’s puppy in his arms.

The wolf luckily was fine, only a broken leg, but it was whimpering in pain and jisung couldn’t handle what could have happened. It was his fault for taking chan’s wolf off its rope and letting it freely wander the grasslands. He looked up to his friend, his caretaker, with tears streaming down his face.

“channie hyung, I hurt the puppy. We just found him, and he’s already hurt because of me,” he sobbed to the older boy.

Chan bent down in front of jisung, patting his dark hair in comfort. “it isn’t your fault jisung, it was an accident. There’s nothing we can do about it now. Come on, let’s head home and take care of the little guy,” he stood up, motioning for the younger boy to follow him as he made a few steps back towards the direction they came in.

He noticed jisung wasn’t following him, and he turned to see why the younger boy was taking so long. His violet eyes widened in fear at what he saw.

Jisung was muttering under his breath, a pale yellow light surrounding him. immediately, chan knew what he was doing.

“jisung, no!” he called out, but it was too late. Jisung looked up to chan with a bright smile on his face, the sounds of the clock echoing across the grasslands.

Chan watched in horror as jisung suddenly disappeared in a blink right in front of his violet eyes.

He dropped to the ground, knees hitting the dirt as his breaths came out raggedly, unsure of what to do. he should have been more careful, he should have watched the boy more closely. They only just met, but he was already growing attached to his bright smile and gentle nature to help others. He had so much to teach him still. jisung wasn’t fully aware of the consequences yet…

The day was beautiful, the sun shining down on the thousands of people across the land. It was any other ordinary day for most: a wolf pup running happily through the grasslands; the wind blowing a field of dandelions and scattering the seeds through the air; the calm sounds of the ocean waves crashing against the rocks; a red flower spreading its petals as it blooms for the first time in the season; workers in the fields and children at school.

Life seemed to continue as the peaceful day went on for a second time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Spinning Song" by Vocaloid  
> This first chapter was a series of important flashbacks from each skz member from when they were young. they are in no particular order.
> 
> Updates will be a bit slower until i finish up my other three stray kids fan fics lol  
> I'm on vacation now so I will be updating those more frequently!  
> I have a twitter where i post spoilers and other updates  
> @stayinmylane10
> 
> ps: there is a really exclusive spoiler chapter as a bonus in my other story "its in my blood" (chapter 21) that gives a huge look as to what they are and how they all meet again when they are much older. check it out if you are curious, but it will also show back up in this story later~


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

 

I am sure all of you have heard the news by now. Even though woojin is no longer at the company, he will still forever be a part of stray kids. I know for a fact Chan did the best he could.

That being said, I am letting all of you know I fully and completely intend to continue writing woojin into my fics. Some harsh people are unstanning skz because of woojin, and they can all go fall off a bridge. If you do not like my fics with woojin in them, well...I don't care lol.

I know I have not posted for this fic yet because I'm finishing up my other one. However, woojin along with the other members plays a big role in this storyline, and it would break my heart if I changed it.

As always, thank you for the love and support of my skz fics. Please look forward to the next chapters after I finish up my current skz fic "a glitch" 

 


	3. The Mystic's Dream

_“How far would you be willing to go for someone you love?”_

**All the way.**

 

_“How long would you wait?”_

**Forever.**

 

 **** _“What do they mean to you?”_

**Everything.**

****

************************       

The God of Time entered the garden, slowly bending down to softly caress the red camellia flowers in front of him. He inhaled its beautiful and subtle scent, smiling as he let go of its soft petals. He glanced around him, taking in the enchanting scenery. 

The garden was vast, flowers of all kinds winding its way across the path before him, leading him to a larger opening. The sky above him was midnight black, blacker than the blackest night. He supposes this isnt a surprise, considering he is at the heart of the underworld, a dimension created for the God of Death himself. 

A full moon rose high in the night, giving every flower a gentle glow, their own little spotlight for the world to see. Or rather, for only the God of Death to see, as he preferred a quiet and secluded place away from the others. 

As the God of Time passed through the never-ending flowers, his exotic blue robes gently dragged across the ground, gliding through small pools of water that collected in the garden and reflected the radiance of the night sky in their shallow depths. He didnt mind, often preferring to walk through the natural serenity of nature itself. 

As he got closer to his destination, he could hear the soft melody of a piano filling the air. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes for a second at the alluring song that was being played.

He stopped in front of an intricate pavilion, vines and red flowers crawling up the structure. There in the center of this pavilion was the most entrancing site before him. A grand piano was stood in the middle, sleek and shiny. Sitting at it’s seat was the God of Death himself, garbed in the finest of cream colored robes, lined with delicate moonstones rivaling the color of the moon itself. He was luminous, with jet black hair and pale skin the color of ivory. His eyes were closed, soft lashes resting against his cheeks as his fingers glided across the piano with utter perfection. He was playing the songs of the souls, sad but melodious at the same time. In the distance, the God of Time could see small lights drifting within the garden, the souls being put at ease with the musical sounds the God of Death was creating. 

The God of Time watched patiently as he waited for the song to end. He leaned against one of the pavilion’s pillars, admiring the serenity of the garden. He always liked visiting the God of Death's garden more than the other’s places. The God of Death liked to keep to himself, silently watching over his souls as he lived in the calm garden. 

The music came to a trailing end, being interrupted by a raspy voice from the musician. 

“What brings you to my humble garden of souls, Kim Seokjin?” 

The God of Time snapped out of his daze, a smirk on his face as he waited for Min Yoongi to turn around and face him. He did just that, spinning on the piano’s stool and crossing one cream cloth covered leg over the other. His boots matched the cream of his robes, adorned with more moonstones and pearls. He quirked a dark eyebrow in interest as he waited for seokjin to talk. 

“Cant i just drop by for a visit?” seokjin complained. He flicked some of his lavender hair out of his eyes and adjusted his blue robes, the stones from the void glinting in the moonlight.

Yoongi snorted. “You dont just take the time to drop by. The God of Time is always calculating his precious seconds and minutes, not a single one wasted.” 

Seokjin smiled, the pout instantly leaving his face. “Ok you got me there. I do have something to tell you.”

“Im listening. But make it quick. Park Jimin is coming soon to collect my souls for me. They are ready to enter the cycle of rebirth again.”

Seokjin clapped in joy. “Even better, i meant to visit everyone individually.”

Min yoongi sighed in impatience. Seokjin was always like this, wasting his time despite being in control of Time. 

Suddenly, seokjin took on a more serious face, instantly alerting yoongi. Seokjin was only serious if it was something important. “Dont you feel it yoongi? Something dangerous is happening in the mortal realm. Something horrible is coming. The sands of time are uneasy, rippling in the void and getting tangled. I dont like it.”

Min yoongi was silent for a second, heeding his words. “Yes, ive felt it. Someone is doing something unlawful in the mortal realm. But you know it is not our place to meddle in the earthling’s affairs. We simply clean up what they have destroyed.” 

Seokjin huffed, stepping uneasily on his feet. “Yes i know, but i think this time the balance of the worlds are at stake. If we dont do something, it could even affect _us_.”

The God of Death sighed, rubbing his temples to ease away the headache that was forming. “What did you have in mind?”

Seokjin smiled a mysterious smile. “I’ve already started. A certain Time Wielder of mine has been quite rambunctious. He’s perfect for the job.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Of course. It is just like you to go and already start meddling where things arent meant to be meddled with. You surely dont expect this rebellious time wielder to work alone, do you?”

“Nope,” seokjin told him, popping the ‘p.’ “thats why im here. You got anyone in mind? Someone who was born under you that is different from the others?”

“The fact that you are asking me that means you already know i do,” yoongi told him with a tired sigh. He swiftly stood up on his feet, walking over to the back side of the pavilion. A gorgeous stone fountain stood there, made from the stones of the void. It held the most clear liquid of water, each drop found deep within the center of the void and brought back exclusively for the God of Death to use. It held no reflection when looked into, only what the God wishes to see. 

Yoongi moved his hand over the water, letting it ripple and show him what he needed to see. Seokjin leaned over his shoulder, amazed each time he witnesses it. He watched with wonder as the image showed a young male with ash brown hair, cloaked in darkness and wandering the mortal realm. 

“Who’s that?” he asked yoongi with curiosity. 

“One of my grim reapers,” yoongi replied, studying the young male with keen dark eyes. 

Seokjin looked more closely. He furrowed his brows in confusion, something not quite right with this grim reaper. “Why is his hair ash brown?” 

Yoongi snorted. “That’s what you noticed different about him? His hair color above everything else?” 

Seokjin scoffed, “well, yes.” 

“He’s a rogue,” yoongi answered him. “He no longer is a grim reaper, instead wandering the mortal realm as his life slowly continues to tick away. You should have caught on to that.”

Seokjin nodded. “His clock is winding, that’s for sure. Grim reapers are supposed to be frozen in time, not really living but not really dead. Is he the one you have in mind?”

Yoongi nodded. “He’s been a rare case for me. Bold and daring.” yoongi smiled at that. He always did like the more lively ones. His life can get a bit boring sometimes. 

“What’s his story?” seokjin asked in curiosity. 

Yoongi shrugged. “He got tired of death and destruction. Im guessing he’s subconsciously looking for a little more life in his world. He hasnt quite found it yet, im afraid. He’s been wandering the mortal realm for some time now, never staying in one place. I let him be. As long as he doesnt cause problems for the mortals, i could care less. Im not the mother to my grim reapers. They know the laws, they know what will happen if they abuse their powers. Other than that, they are free to do as they wish.” 

Seokjin listened to yoongi’s words attentively, a slow cheshire cat-like smile taking form upon his perfect lips. 

“What? What is that look for?” yoongi asked hesitantly. He hates that look. It means seokjin is cooking up something meddlesome again. 

“He’s looking for a little more _life_ you say?” he asked, tapping his lips and excitement sparkling in his eyes. He nodded his head, coming to a decision. “He’s perfect. Let’s round him up and then gather more.”

Yoongi sighed again, waving his hand above the image of the former reaper, and allowing the pool of water to return to its still image once more. “Im really going to hate this idea of yours, arent i?” 

Seokjin waved him off. “You hate everything, besides music. Now come on, let’s go visit the others.”

The God of Death trailed after the God of Time, grumbling curses under his breath. He really should put a spell on his garden gates preventing the bothersome older male from entering ever again. 

****

***

“No!” chan shouted, running as fast as he could to the young fairy boy. Being a vampire, he managed to make it in time, but just barely. He hasn’t fed for weeks now, making him much weaker than he should be. 

Chan wedged himself in between the fae and the other vampires, his lips pulled back into a snarl as he protected the boy. The other vampires were angry at that, circling chan like he was prey. 

Chan was too weak, there was no way he could take on all three vampires. Their eyes glowed red, meaning they have all fed way more than they should have, which also meant they killed whoever provided them blood. Chan’s eyes have never glowed red. His eyes glowed violet, indicating he fed only when necessary, and he never killed the person feeding him. He always managed to get blood from someone willing to give it to him. 

“Stay away from him!” chan warned, earning a few laughs from the crowd. The fae boy behind him shivered at the sound, unknowingly clutching onto the back of chan’s shirt for protection, even though he was clearly much taller than chan. He had an eyepatch over one of his eyes. 

Chan slowly started to back him and the boy up, praying there was a fae barrier around here somewhere. The fae dont like to mingle with the other mythical creatures, preferring to keep to themselves. They set up barriers and portals to their land all over the place, and only they can enter in there. If chan can just manage to get the kid out of here, he can probably take on the other vampires without worrying.

Probably.

“You’re a traitor to our kind!” one of the vampires hissed at chan. “How dare you protect what is clearly our food!”

Chan ignored him, disgusted with the way they were talking about the fae boy. 

“He’s not your food!” chan hissed back. “You know the rules! We are not to harm any creatures when we feed!” 

The others laughed again, one of them stepping forward super fast to swipe out at chan. Chan dodged, but accidentally bumped into the boy clinging to him like a second skin, causing him to fall to the ground. Chan quickly knelt near him, pulling on his arm to get up. 

“Come on kid, you need to be a little more agile than that. Where’s your barrier so we can get you out of here?”

The kid shook his head, finally looking at chan with fear in his one green eye. The other one was covered. “I can’t go back to the fae realm. They will hurt me there too!”

“What?” chan asked, glancing at the other vampires still coming closer. They were sitting ducks right here. 

“I dont belong there! I dont belong anywhere!” the kid sniffled. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” chan muttered, shielding the kid as another vampire swiped at chan, this time scratching him and causing blood to flow. That was bad, he can’t heal as well since he hasn’t fed. He will bleed out if the wound is severe enough.

Chan hastily tried to pick the fae boy up, half dragging him deeper into the forest. “Look kid, its either get eaten by vampires, or yelled at by the fae. Your pick,” chan whisper-yelled to the fae. “Now where is that damn barrier?!” he growled out. 

The vampires started hooting and hollering, allowing chan to try and get away. It was all fun for them. The adrenaline building up before the chase began.

The fae boy sniffled, pointing towards the northwest edge of the forest. “Between those two willow trees,” he muttered. 

Chan wanted to cry tears of joy. With as much strength as he could muster, he surged forward and half ran half limped towards the tree. The boy tried to keep up, stumbling after chan.

Just as they managed to get to the trees, the boy looked at chan one last time. “Please mister,” he begged. “Please let me stay with you instead?” there were tears in his eyes. 

Chan’s violet eyes softened at the boy. But it was too dangerous staying with him, especially for a fae. “What’s your name?” he asked him. 

“H-HueningKai,” the boy stuttered out. 

Chan shook his head. “Im sorry HueningKai. Fae arent safe with me. You belong in your own land. It surely cant be that bad there, right?” he asked the boy.

Hueningkai shook his head. “No! It really is! They will kill me back there!” he started to cry.

The vampires were a few meters away now, obviously deciding play time was over with. 

Chan shoved hueningkai back into the barrier, watching as he disappeared from sight, presumably onto the other side. 

Chan smiled, glad he was able to save the boy. The vampires obviously figured out what chan just did, and were filled with rage. 

“You bastard! He was ours!” one of them yelled, running up to chan and punching him in the stomach. 

“He is nobody’s!” chan yelled back, doubling over in pain. He wasn’t able to defend himself, much less the fae boy. 

The vampires descended upon him without mercy, causing chan to drop to the grass in pain. He didn’t even have enough strength to call for his wolf. 

___

Just before he was about to die, a soft green light filled the area, permeating everything in strong fae magic. The other vampires hissed, running away from the magic. 

Chan could only squint at the light, his breaths coming slowly. 

Then, looking down at him was the Fae Queen herself, assessing Chan like he was an interesting bug. 

“Are you the vampire that saved one of my fae?” she asked quietly. 

Chan couldnt answer, not even nod his head. She chuckled at this, like his pain was amusing to her.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said, her voice musical to chan’s ears.

Chan wanted to ask why she was here talking to a lowly vampire, but his body was slowly shutting down.

“You interest me,” she muttered to herself. “You must know that what you did was beyond noble, especially for a creature of the night like yourself.”

She waved her hand over chan’s lifeless body, a soft green light blanketing him. 

Chan gasped out a breath as his body began to heal itself. He could feel the warm fae magic coursing through his veins, his eyes taking on a bright violet glow. 

He slowly sat up, panting and coughing. Then he looked up at the fae queen with questions in his eyes. 

“Why did you help me?” he whispered to her. 

She smiled, making her look a thousand times prettier. “Because you helped one of my own.”

“I only did what anyone would do,” he muttered back. 

She quirked a brow. “So just anybody would sacrifice their life to a fae boy they barely knew?” 

Chan didnt answer, still giving her eye contact. 

“Is he ok?” he finally asked her, worry etched into his features for the fae boy. 

“Hueningkai you mean?” she asked. Chan nodded. “More or less,” she told him sadly. 

“Why, what happened to him?” chan asked worriedly. 

The fae queen sighed, sitting on the ground next to chan. This shocked the hell out of chan, the actual fairy queen herself sitting on the dirty ground. But then again, the fae loved nature of all kinds, so he guesses it isnt that surprising. 

“The fae boy is half fae half vampire. He will never be welcomed in my realm by my people, even if im ok with it. I cant protect him no matter how hard i try. I may be the fairy queen, but i cant change a person’s heart and opinion. He left the realm on his own, and was hunted. He would have been killed if it wasnt for you. Thank you,” she smiled at chan, plucking some grass out of the ground absentmindedly. 

“Where will he go?” chan asked. He almost wanted to offer his own home, but he could barely take care of his own family let alone a halfling. 

The fairy queen’s eyes brightened, smiling a much happier smile at chan. “I think i have finally found him a good home. The others will surely love him as much as i do. Even though he doesnt belong with the fae anymore, he will soon learn he is meant for much bigger and better things beyond our little prison we call the Fae World.”

Chan breathed a sigh of relief, glad the boy will be taken care of. 

The fae queen turned to chan abruptly, lifting her hand. “Now on to you. Why have you not fed in so long?” 

Chan gulped, “i hate feeding. I only take what i absolutely need.”

She frowned at this. “You are on the brink of death though. And your eyes, they are violet. Ive never seen a vampire’s eyes violet before. Which means the one that is feeding you is giving it to you willingly.”

Chan closed his eyes, guilt flowing through his body. “My family helps me out,” he whispered. 

“Then why havent you fed more often?” she persisted.

“I dont want to burden them with the responsibility of keeping me alive,” he argued back. 

“That’s stupid,” she told him with a humph. 

“I know,” chan chuckled. The truth is, seungmin, hyunjin, and changbin, (hell, even Minho), would be more than willing to let chan feed from each of them. But it just didnt feel right to chan. Plus even though their blood was enough to keep him alive, it didnt taste the greatest. Especially changbin’s. Chan almost made a face at the thought of drinking changbin’s demon blood again. He was next in line, hyunjin offering last time. Changbin should be back from the demon realm soon, maybe in a couple more months. 

After a long silence, the fae queen spoke up. “Maybe i can help,” she said. 

“How?” chan asked. 

She smiled, leaning closer to chan on the ground. “What if i gave you a gift?” she asked. 

Chan looked at her warily. A gift from the fae was always risky. But in the end, he had nothing to lose. He nodded in consent, bracing himself for what was to happen.

She squealed with glee, reaching over to place her hands over his eyes. Chan saw nothing but darkness as he felt an incredible amount of magical energy seep into his eyes. 

After a moment, she was done. 

“There,” she said with pride. 

Chan opened his eyes, still glinting the violet color he was used to. “What did you do to my eyes?” he asked. They didnt seem different, but at the same time he could see much clearer. 

“Your eyes can now see magic,” she told him. “You will be able to see what you couldn’t before. But that’s not all,” she smiled almost devilishly. 

Should chan be worried by the look in her eye?

“Your eyes allow you to see magic so that you can _take_ magic.”,

“Huh?” chan asked. 

“Let me explain,” she sighed. “Before, you only needed blood to survive. Now you can essentially use magic to survive as well. You dont have to take blood anymore if you dont want to, only magic. However, blood will always be better for you. It will make you stronger and faster as it should, so i advise you not to stop drinking blood completely.”

Chan sat there for a few moments, letting that sink in. “so...let me get this straight. I still need blood to survive completely, just not as often. I can take and ‘eat’ magic, but it wont sustain me like blood will?” 

She nodded her head. “Right.” 

“So, my magical eyes allow me to see who and what has magic so that i can take it. Does this mean eating magic is kind of like going vegetarian? Blood is considered steak and the magic is considered tofu?” chan chuckled to himself, not believing what is happening to him.

“Well, that’s a stupid way of putting it, but yeah. I hope this helps,” the fae queen laughed. 

“I...i’m not sure,” chan whispered. 

Just then, he heard a snap of twigs in the forest. Chan swung his head in the direction of the sound, his eyes softening when he saw the familiar shape of his wolf, his most trusted companion. He reached his hand out for his wolf to come closer, laughing when he watched her saunter up and nuzzle her face into his chest. 

“Hey girl, sorry i worried you. I knew you would find me,” he hummed into her ear, nuzzling her head back. She was much bigger compared to the many years ago when he found her as a small pup. Jisung used to love playing with her in their cottage.

His smile instantly dropped at the thought of jisung. He tried not to remember that day when he disappeared forever into the void.

The fae queen watched in awe at the sight before her. Not only did this vampire rescue a fae boy and refuse to drink blood unless it was given to him willingly, but now he has a wolf as a companion when vampires and wolves are supposed to be mortal enemies. 

She smiled, looking to the sky. 

Something huge is happening, she can feel it in the air.

****

***

Changbin smirked, slamming his elbow into the side of the demon’s head. The body dropped to the ground, disappearing in a cloud of inky black smoke.

“Three hundred and twenty four. Anybody want to make that three hundred and twenty five?” he giggled, his eyes gleaming blood red as he looked beyond him. 

The demon realm was not the most inviting dimensions located within the void. It was a vast land of forgotten dreams and broken promises, left to the most barbaric of monsters.

Changbin takes great pride in being one of these monsters born of this realm. He growled at the growing number of his foes around him, making them step back a few feet in fear. He sighed, getting tired of this game they were playing. 

Chuckling to himself, he unsheathed his sharp claws and attacked, his raucous laughter echoing all around the land. 

Many minutes later, (or was it hours?), changbin wiped his bloody hands on his black tunic shirt, panting heavily. He may have overdone it a bit much. His eyes dimmed back to a black midnight, almost as dark as the night sky he missed so much. There was no sky in the demon realm. The place was plagued with areas of darkness, areas of fire, ruthless storms, and a soulless heat.

He looked around at the dead bodies, his lip twitching in disgust at the amount that grew in just a few years. 

They were his rivals, his _enemies_. 

Like changbin, they all headed in the same direction, competing for something untouchable. Something impossible to obtain. 

Changbin looked into the distance, sighing in relief as he confirmed the beautiful blue light was still there. 

His pretty little mage was alive and well, Changbin made sure of it. Because wherever there was light, darkness was nearby ready to squash and put its flame out. 

Those other demons and monsters all fought one another to claim the mage’s light for themselves. This blue light was so bright, so alluring, that it shown even in the deepest and darkest depths of this hellish part of the void itself. 

Changbin doesnt know how long he has been travelling towards that light. Time moved differently in the demon realm of the void. What seemed like hours to him, was years up in the mortal realm. He never knows how long he is away each time he manages to muster up enough demonic energy to return to the world above. It was a constant cycle that refused to break. 

His only friend up above was chan and his misfit of family members he manages to gather over the years. Chan and the rest of his family were immortal, and the only constant thing in his own pitiful existence. Time didnt matter to them, so changbin could always count on a place to come back to when he makes it back up to the mortal realm. 

You see, demons need a lot of magical energy to leave the void. How they obtain this magical energy can vary in several different ways. The most common was stealing souls from the reapers and harnessing the energy of a human. Then there were the demons who take the magical energy directly from magical creatures, particularly creatures of the day. 

But the most rewarding source of magical energy was when it was taken from a _mage_. Mages harness the most potent of magic. Their magical energy could feed a demon for years up in the mortal realm, allowing them to wreak all sorts of havoc before running out of power and returning to the void. This particular reason is why the demons and mages have been at war with each other for centuries. 

However, changbin was different from the others. He didnt steal souls, or kill mages. He chose to obtain his magical energy in the most civil of ways. He simply killed other monsters and demons that are some of the most treacherous found in his realm, and harness their energy for himself. 

It branded him as a traitor to his kind, but he could care less.  

After defeating the next round of monsters, he decided to sit on a rock and take a break. He glanced in the distance at the soft blue light, and he smiled. Of course, there were other lights all over the demon realm, each one representing a different mage of varying magical power. However, felix’s was the most beautiful of all. He can always see it. He always could. It was so close, but yet so far. 

Lost in thought, he didnt notice the air plunging into darkness around him. It wasn’t a harsh darkness, just a soft blanket cloaking everything into a midnight black. 

“Beautiful, isnt it?” the God of Monsters spoke in the darkness, staring at the bright blue light. He was wearing robes of midnight black, decorated with the very rocks of the demon realm located deep within the void. His hair was also sleek and black, contrasting with his eyes of crimson. 

Changbin hummed, not alarmed by the new presence next to him. 

“It’s mine,” he instantly said, not a care in the world at how disrespectful he sounded to the god. 

“Are you sure you will be able to get to it first?” Jeon Jungkook asked the demon. 

Changbin giggled. “Of course,” he said confidently. “Or ill die trying.”

“I always like that kind of attitude,” jungkook laughed. 

They sat there in silence, not bothering to make useless chitchat. 

“So what do you want?” changbin asked him, swinging his legs playfully from the rock he was perched on. He finally looked towards the god of monsters, curious despite himself.

Jungkook sighed. “Here, catch,” he said as he tossed changbin an object into the air. Changbin caught it with ease, gripping it in his palm.

He looked down at it, noting it was a compass. “A compass?” he asked the god of monsters. 

Jungkook shrugged. “I just figured you might need it.” 

Changbin examined it. The outer part was black, the inside white. The blue needles of the compass were spinning endlessly, never staying in one direction for long. 

“It’s broken,” changbin stated, tapping the compass to try and get it to settle. 

“Yeah, so?” jungkook shrugged. 

Changbin laughed. “How the hell am i supposed to use a broken compass?” 

Jungkook stood up, ignoring him, starting to walk away. His robes dusted the dirt ground beneath him, but yet not a single speck covering him. 

“You will need it to find your way,” jungkook told changbin. 

Changbin snorted. “I already know where im going,” he said, glancing at the blue light in the distance. 

For the first time since he arrived, jungkook smiled. “Just remember. Whenever you are lost, the compass will always show you the way home.” 

***

Seungmin kicked a pebble, allowing it to land in the stream with a splash. He was in one of his moods again today. Above him the thunder crackled and rain started to pelt harshly down across the land near him. 

He was so lost in his thoughts, he never noticed hyunjin appearing behind him. The wind stirred his hair as he miserably looked down at the stream. 

“What’s the matter?” hyunjin asked as he wrapped his arms around seungmin’s waist from behind. He dragged the younger boy closer to his chest, resting his chin atop seungmin’s head.

“Im sad,” seungmin told him, the warmth of hyunjin starting to seep through his wet clothes. 

Hyunjin chuckled, looking up to the sky as another crack of thunder boomed throughout the clouds, followed by a strike of blue lightning. “I could tell,” he muttered, kissing seungmin’s wet hair. 

“You think he’s ever going to come back?” seungmin whispered to no one in particular. 

“Minnie, its been at least ten years. I dont think he’s coming back,” hyunjin told the younger boy, just as sad as seungmin was. 

“Did he forget us?” seungmin asked. 

“Probably,” hyunjin replied. 

They stayed like that until seungmin’s mood changed and the sky got clearer. The rain stopped, and the clouds were slowly rolling away. It might have been minutes, it might have been hours, they didnt know.

After some time passed, hyunjin let go of seungmin’s waist, grabbing his hand to lead him back to their cottage deep in the forest. 

As they passed through the trees, they took notice of several crimson butterflies flying near them. 

“I’ve never seen butterflies like that before,” seungmin mumbled, reaching out to touch one. 

Just before he could graze a fingertip on one of the crimson butterflies, they both heard a voice in the distance. 

“Hey! Wait up!” 

They stopped walking, turning their heads towards the voice. 

A petite male with blonde hair and crimson robes ran through the forest to catch up to them. “There you are!” he said, panting a bit. “Hiii!” 

“Uhm, hi?” seungmin answered back, confused. 

“I am soooo sorry im late. I had to help a few of yoongi’s souls enter the cycle of rebirth and it just took foreverrrrr!” the God of Rebirth babbled. 

Park Jimin stood up a little taller after he caught his breath, and then he fixed his hair and robes. 

“Anyways, i dont have a whole lot of time, but here, a gift for you guys.” he dug through his flaming red robes and pulled out three rings, dropping them in seungmin’s hand. 

Like the red jewels of starlight rubies that decorated his crimson robes, the rings he gave seungmin had the same jewels etched into them. They could be found nowhere else. Only the god of rebirth had access to these stones of the void. 

“Rings?” seungmin asked jimin. “What are they for?”

Jimin gave them a huge bubbly smile. “Just keep them on you at all times, yeah?” 

“But there is three of them,” hyunjin pointed out. 

Jimin shooed his hand. “Oh yeah, give the third one to whoever you want. Now i gotta go. Byeeee!!!” 

And before seungmin and hyunjin could ask any more questions, the god of rebirth disappeared within a flutter of crimson butterflies. 

****

***

Minho made himself a steaming mug of tea, smiling to himself as he looked outside his cottage’s kitchen window. Well, actually chan’s cottage, but he doesnt stay there anymore. He has a bigger home located deeper within the forest, where he continues to gather strays and take them home. 

Something sad happened to chan. Minho has never asked, but he can see it in the vampire’s violet eyes sometimes. Each year, at the same time, chan will visit a beautiful field of red flowers, quietly bending down to deliver one of these flowers to a rock in the soil. He must have lost someone very dear to him. Minho can no longer hear the souls of the dead, but he’s been around death long enough to know that someone close to chan died in that area long before he met the vampire.  

Turning on his heel, he spun around and made his way to a comfortable chair in the living room. The place was decorated in a rustic sort of way. Candles adorned the window sills and small wooden tables, bathing everything in a natural sort of light. There were blankets of various colors draped over the furniture, for which minho was grateful for because of the chill that comes with the weather. 

Today it rained, everything wet and muggy, making him shiver from the cold. As a reaper, he would have never felt the cold. But he was becoming more mortal as the days went by, beginning to feel the effects of his magic leaving him with each passing hour he spends in the mortal realm. 

He prefers it this way. 

He may never become fully mortal, he was too powerful of a grim reaper for that wish to be granted, but he likes the fact that the more human he becomes, the closer to his impending death he will be. He grew tired of living on, watching and collecting souls of the dead and helping them enter the cycle of rebirth, only to collect their soul once more and repeat all over again. He is tired of this monotonous existence. 

And so, many years ago, he left the void, choosing to wander the mortal realm until he found what he was looking for. He unfortunately still hasnt found it, but living here in chan’s cottage was a close second. Chan never asked questions. He just told minho to live here if he wished and left it at that.

Despite minho’s preferred solitude, he still became quite good friends with the blonde vampire. Chan had a calming presence that eased the raging war within minho. He often found himself enjoying the short and frequent visits from the vampire. He even brought his other members of his family with him sometimes, and although the other three can be quite a noisy bunch, minho didnt mind. 

Well, usually it was just the two younger ones that accompanied chan, the third one disappearing for years at a time. Minho doesnt know where the demon goes during these years, but he figured it wasnt his place to ask. Besides, seungmin and hyunjin are more than enough to handle on most days. 

He sat in his big comfy chair, grabbing a blanket in the process and draping it over his shoulders. He gripped the steaming mug of tea and let it warm up his hands. They sometimes ache from the cold and it helps ease the pain. He looked around the cottage he has been staying in for many years now. He never had to decorate the place, it being already furnished when he got there. Whoever lived here with chan was obviously into a more simplistic and rustic style. The cottage was wooden, the furniture held colors of browns, reds, golds, and the like. Everything was a mismatch of color and pattern, but it all somehow fit with the theme of the cottage. Minho snuggled even more into the chair, content with how the place looked, not bothering to change or get rid of anything. The place had a ‘homey’ kind of feel to it. It was full of life and color, something he desperately needed after leaving the void and going rogue. 

Suddenly the light started to bleed away out of the cottage even though the candles continued to flicker, plunging everything into darkness. 

Minho’s breath started to show in the cabin, icicles forming across the windows and wood even though it was the middle of summer. Standing up abruptly, he shivered, placing his frozen tea mug on the table next to him. He knows exactly what this was. 

He stood in the center of his cottage, freezing from the cold that shouldnt have affected him if he was still a reaper. He waited patiently for something to come out of the growing darkness. Being a grim reaper, minho was nothing but patient. The things he sees no longer surprises or amazes him. 

The darkness continued to overtake the cottage, like a thick drop of ink spreading across paper and bleeding through it. 

And then, the darkness was gone. In less than the blink of an eye, minho was facing the God of Death himself, standing before him on the other side of the room. Minho steeled himself, ready for what was to come. Only those who are punished severely get a visit from the God of Death. Minho didnt think he would care about his decision to abandon his duties as a grim reaper, but it would seem he was wrong. At least he lived a good few years before his time has finally come.

“I love what you’ve done with the place,” min yoongi smirked, glancing around. His soft cream robes of ivory, pearl, and moonstone contrasted greatly with his harsh tone of voice and disinterested dark eyes. 

“Thanks,” minho answered smoothly, blinking with his own disinterested eyes. “Care for some tea?” he asked, knowing the god would decline but still trying to be polite.

“No thank you,” yoongi responded. He secretly smiled to himself at minho’s lackadaisical attitude in front of him. Most people fear him. Some scream, some cringe in horror, some run away. Minho was always different from his other grim reapers. He never had fear in his eyes.

But then again, he never had joy either. Not true joy. 

“Alright, just spit it out already. Am i in trouble for quitting being a grim reaper?” minho asked him straight up. He had no care for niceties, often preferring to be blunt and honest. He expects the God of Death wouldnt like to waste his time with pretty words and polite gestures either. 

Yoongi sighed, walking over to the window, his cream robes glowing with the night time. He looked out into the field behind the cottage, noting the red blossoms that were in bloom. He chuckled under his breath, the irony baffling him.

Now why would a former grim reaper who has lost touch with the world end up staying in a place surrounded by red camellia flowers? The very flowers that signify life, love, and devotion? Perhaps not all is lost with this grim reaper after all.

“Im not here about your choosing to live a more mortal life. Or rather, as close to one as you can get,” yoongi replied.

“Then what are you here for?” minho asked cautiously.

Yoongi turned, studying minho closely. "its ironic how you would choose to live here. Is there a particular reason why out of all of the places you have visited, you chose to stay here?" he asked instead. 

Minho blinked at him. "No? I just like the feel of it. It comforts me, it feels like home. Im content here."

"That’s it? That’s all there is to it?" yoongi asked with a slight smirk on his face, like he knows something Minho doesn't know. 

"Yes? Why, should there be more?" Minho asked him cautiously, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Did you know that there are openings to the void in millions of locations all over the mortal realm?" yoongi asked, avoiding Minho's question again.

Minho was starting to get annoyed. "Yes, i often traveled through them during my time as a reaper." 

"Did you also know that only one location here in the mortal realm corresponds to a specific location in the void?" 

"No, what do you mean by that?" Minho had no idea where he was going with this. 

"What i mean is that a veil opened to the void from this realm parallels only one other veil to a location in the void. They are mirrored to each other. No other veil can take you to that one place within the void. The void is a rather stubborn existence, if you ask me," yoongi chuckled.

"Ok? So are you saying there is a veil somewhere near my cottage that would take me to a parallel place within the void?" 

Yoongi snorted. "Not _near_ your cottage, it _is_ your cottage. A reflection of another one in the void. Maybe that’s why you feel so at home here. Alone but never really alone," he let his words trail in the cottage. 

Minho stayed silent for a moment. "And why is this information important to me? Im sure there are thousands of other people living right on top of a veil as well." 

"Whether you deem the information important to you or not is no concern of mine. I just thought you would like to know, in case it comes in handy one day," yoongi shrugged. then he spoke again.

“Im going to miss it,” he said randomly, changing the subject abruptly. Minho hates when people do that. 

Minho gave him a confused look. “Miss what?”

“Your scythe was the most beautiful of all my grim reapers. I was rather proud of that one, if i do say so myself,” he puffed with pride. 

Minho stiffened at the mention of his scythe. “Well, i no longer have a use for it. You can give it to someone else.”

Yoongi shook his head sadly. “You know that isnt possible. Each scythe was carefully crafted for that reaper only. Only you can pick it up and wield it.”

“I’m sorry, but i refuse to use it any longer,” minho declared stubbornly. 

Yoongi waved his hand in nonchalance. “I know, i know. Im not forcing you to use it again. I was just saying.”

“I still dont understand what it is that you want. There must be a reason for the God of Death to pay a lowly visit to a former reaper like me,” minho crossed his arms, standing his ground. 

“You are right,” yoongi smiled. “I come with a gift.”

Minho furrowed his brows in confusion again. “A gift?”

Yoongi nodded, reaching into his beautiful robes to pull out a bejeweled dagger. “Here,” he says as he handed it to minho.

Minho reluctantly took the dagger, turning it in his hands and studying it closely. There was powerful magic embedded within it, the stones coming from the origin of the void. This was no ordinary magical dagger. He looked back up to the God of Death, a silent question in his eyes.

“Hold on to that for me, will ya?” yoongi asks him casually. He begins to head back over to the door, intending to leave without further explanation. 

Minho sighed in irritation. He hates it when people dont explain themselves or when they talk in riddles. “What’s it for?” he asks anyways, not really expecting an answer. 

Yoongi turned back to look minho in the eyes, a slight smirk on his delicate face. “When the time comes, you will know what it is for.”

Minho rolled his eyes, “and what if i decide to chuck it out of my window instead?”

Yoongi quirked an eyebrow in amusement, “Your view on the world deeply saddens me, Lee Minho. You are being selfish like a child. Open your eyes and look around you. You arent the only one suffering in this world. A day will come when you no longer feel sorry for yourself. A day will come when your life is not the most important thing to you anymore.” yoongi’s eyes gleamed in the pale moonlight seeping in through the window, causing an unwanted shiver to run up minho’s spine. “Lee Minho, when that time comes, you will need that dagger.”   

And then he disappeared in a blink, the darkness evaporating and the light returning to fill the cottage once more.

Minho gritted his teeth, staring at the enchanted dagger in his hand. He stomped over to his dresser, throwing it in his drawer. 

 _He’s_ the selfish one? _He_ feels sorry for himself? Minho laughed in the room, his melodious voice bouncing off of the bare walls around him. 

What could possibly be more important than what little bit of his life he has left? 

He slammed the drawer shut, not giving the dagger another glance. 

If he forgets its there, then good riddance.

***

Jisung left the dimension he was visiting, stepping across the veil with ease and returning into the void once more. Another marking burned itself into his skin, and he winced at the sting it left behind. He glanced down at his hands, intricate rustic red tattoos weaving themselves into beautiful patterns from his fingertips up to his wrists. 

These were the proof of his punishments he’s gained over the years. 

A Time Wielder is not allowed to dabble with the flow of the timeline, but jisung didnt care. He laughed at the silly rule, refusing to do what he was told. He wore those punishments like medals, declaring to all that he was not someone who bent to the wills of the gods. 

His long and beautiful silk robe of red flowers dragged softly behind him as he crossed through the veil. Among the plants, his feet followed a familiar path that only he knew. He traced the leaves of the brush as he went by, his tattooed fingertips swiping against small water droplets causing them to fall to the ground, only for them to stop in mid-air and reverse themselves back to the sky. 

It must have rained while jisung was gone. He was disappointed that he missed it. 

Pushing back his dark bangs, he looked up to the sky. Swirls of blue, green, and indigo coated the vast space above him. Two moons hung together in harmony, one on each side of the night sky. In-between them was a reflection of the earth, of the mortal realm he used to live in. it was a beautiful image he had the pleasure of seeing each night while living alone in the void. Moonlight bathed the surrounding land and plants in a soft otherworldly glow, a gentle mist caressing the ground below it. 

Jisung looked to the earth’s reflection in the sky, longing evident in his pale yellow gaze. Nostalgia washed over him when he was able to see the sky like this, only on a clear night could it be visible. Its why he loves the rain so much. The sky is covered with clouds and everything is washed away of its impurities. But there’s another reason why he loves the rain.

It is the same rain that falls in the mortal realm, his only connection to home, so close but yet so far away.

His boots grazed the grass as he continued to walk towards his cottage. All around him the sounds of the clock echoed. It was a personal torture he must live with each day. To only him, it was a cacophony of sounds that constantly scrape on the edge of his mind day and night. Its what all Time Wielders must deal with during their existence.

As he neared his cottage, he stilled, frozen in his place. 

Something wasnt right. There was a scent of an exotic magic in the air, cancelling out his own scented magic of rain and wildflowers. 

With hesitation, he took a step towards his cottage, bracing himself for what he would find there. 

He entered through the back porch, opening his door quietly. The place was just as he left it, soft blankets thrown over old but comfortable furniture. His boots creaked on the wooden floor as he stepped inside cautiously. His candles were lit up all around, bathing everything in a soft blazing glow. Jisung always preferred it that way, seeing the shadows dancing across the walls to help ease his endless loneliness. Right before falling asleep at night he would watch them flicker with the soft winds coming from outside, pretending he wasnt alone for yet another day. 

“Hello?” he called out, unafraid. He walked around the corner, stopping in his tracks at the ethereal image in front of him. 

There, sitting in one of his favorite arm chairs, was the God of Time himself, Kim Seokjin. His hair was the color of delicate lavender, his dark eyes holding the world’s secrets within their depths. He was adorned with stunning deep blue robes, woven from the finest of fabrics and decorated with stones found from within the origin of the void itself. Jisung knows that somewhere on his person was the very hourglass of legend. Held within this ancient hourglass were the sands of time, each grain containing a history of the universe’s existence. It told moments in time of what once was, will be, and ever has been. Only the God of Time was allowed to possess such an object.

Jisung raised a brow in question at seokjin, deciding to kick off his boots and plop himself in the opposite arm chair. 

He had no fear. For how can someone who has nothing to lose hold fear in the presence of the God of Time? Fear is only brought upon oneself when something you cherish could be taken from you. 

Jisung doesnt have anything like that. 

“And what do i owe this great pleasure of a visit from a God?” jisung asked with slight rudeness to his voice. 

“I figured someone should come to talk to you,” seokjin chuckled. “Be thankful it wasnt one of the other Gods,” he told him with amusement. 

“Doesnt matter to me,” jisung shrugged. 

“You know why i came here,” seokjin said in a bored voice, leaning his head on one of his hands, his arm resting upon the armchair. Jisung started to feel nauseated by the amount of magic permeating the air from the God’s presence. For some reason he doesnt like this magic very much, even though it would smell heavenly to anyone else. It reeked of exotic fruits and faraway places. Jisung was a more simplistic sort of guy. He hasnt found a scent of magic he has liked yet. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” jisung denied stubbornly. He drummed his fingertips on the arms of his chair, impatience settling heavily like a weight in his stomach. 

Seokjin smiled. “I always did like you. You are different from the other Time Wielders born under me. I wonder why that is?” he questioned himself, tilting his head and studying jisung like he was a puzzle he couldnt quite understand just yet. 

“I wasnt raised by the elder Time Wielders here in the void like everyone else. My home is in the mortal realm,” jisung told the God of Time. “you know that.”

“Yes, but i dont see how that would make much of a difference,” seokjin pondered. 

“It makes all the difference,” jisung dared to argue with him. 

“Maybe…” seokjin trailed off. He seemed to be deep in thought for a few moments, then snapped back to attention. “I come with a gift and a warning,” he told the young Time Wielder. “Which would you prefer to have first?”

Jisung snorted. “The warning obviously. Might as well hear you out and get it over with. Im tired and want to go to bed.”

Seokjin nodded, not taking offense to jisung’s blunt way of speaking. He rather liked jisung’s spunky attitude. It reminded him of his favorite younger dongsaeng. “The warning it is. You are brushing the borders of the laws too much. Im advising you to be careful. You have bent too many rules as it is,” he told the Time Wielder seriously. 

“So what? Its not like im harming anyone,” jisung scoffed. 

“I know that, but those rules were created for a reason. The others wont be happy with you dabbling with time the way that you do. I can only protect you for so long before you anger enough people.” 

“They can all come for me for all i care,” jisung waved away seokjin’s warning. Seokjin looked at jisung sadly as he said this. Just what kind of pain did this boy hold in his heart to be this careless for his life? 

“Why do you continue to mess with Time? You know you shouldn’t,” seokjin asked him out of curiosity. Jisung really was different from the other Time Wielders. He possessed a spark in him the others didnt have. Immediately Seokjin took a liking to him all those years ago when he first caught his eye. 

He crossed his leg over one knee, patiently waiting for jisung to answer him.

Jisung stared into his gaze, unwavering from the intimidation others might feel from being presented before a God. He debated back and forth on just how much he wished to tell the God of Time. even though he was quite rebellious, he wasnt a total idiot. You shouldnt press a god’s buttons too much. 

“Why do i have these gifts if i cant use them to help people?” he answered Seokjin’s question with his own question. Seokjin’s lip twitched in amusement at this. 

 _Ah, so it would seem Han Jisung has something to lose after all._ Seokjin was finally beginning to understand what type of war the young Time Wielder was raging within his heart. This boy was more compassionate than he let on. There was _life_ wherever han jisung stepped foot. Perhaps coming here would work out better than he thought.

“You do realize those tattoos on your hands will never go away. It is a constant reminder of the punishments you must endure for breaking the rules one too many times.”

“Yeah so? I rather like them,” jisung shrugged, glancing down at the scrawling on his hands and wrists. Seokjin chuckled at that. This boy honestly has no room for discipline left in him. 

“If you would stop breaking the rules, then you would be able to go back to the mortal realm,” seokjin tried to make a point. Jisung felt a pang in his heart. He knows this, but still it was worth it to extend his punishment by a few more years. He doesnt regret the decisions he’s made. 

“I know,” he muttered sadly, looking to the ground. Would chan even still remember him after all of these years of being away?

Seokjin watched jisung closely, noting the sadness that overtook him. He decided to let his insistent warnings go, moving on to the next reason why he made this visit to the void. 

“I have a gift for you, are you ready to receive it?” he asked him. 

Jisung brought his gaze up to the god’s, considering the offer. You never know what a god could gift you, and once you receive it you cant take it back. It could be a good thing, or it could be a bad thing. It was always a risk the receiver had to be willing to take. 

Jisung figured he didnt care either way, and nodded his consent to accept the gift. 

Seokjin smiled at that, happiness evident in his exotic eyes. He reached into his beautiful robes, pulling out a circular watch attached to a golden chain. He held the watch out for jisung to take.

Jisung snorted, obviously disappointed as he took the pocket watch from the God of Time. 

“A clock? Seriously? How boring,” he joked. 

“That is no ordinary watch,” seokjin told him, his eyes crinkling in humor at jisung’s disdainful reaction. 

Jisung turned the watch around in his hand. It was quite beautiful, despite being plain. But once again, jisung was a simple kind of guy. The lack of extravagance of the watch rather appealed to him in an odd sort of way. 

He noticed the watch wasn’t working, the hands frozen in place. He tapped it, trying to get it to work again. When that didnt help, he looked back up to seokjin. 

“Its not working,” he stated. 

Seokjin smiled at him. “I know.” 

“Ok, well what’s the point in keeping it if it doesnt work?” jisung asked, getting slightly annoyed. 

“That watch will begin to tick again when you find something worth holding onto.” 

“Huh?” jisung gave him a confused look. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

Seokjin uncrossed his legs, unfolding his tall and otherworldly body from the small chair he sat in and standing up. He headed to the door, turning back to jisung before he went.

“My gift to you is not just that watch. I’m giving you a _purpose_ , han jisung. You say you want to help others with the gifts you were born with? Well now is your chance. That watch will help you find it.”

Jisung sighed in irritation, hating how the gods tend to twist their words into riddles. 

Seokjin noticed his agitation and laughed, a tinkling sound that was like music to all living creatures. People would bend over backwards just to hear that sound again coming from the God of Time.

However, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard to jisung. 

Kim Seokjin, the God of Time, left the small cottage, his last words echoing all around the void. 

“I long for the day you find it Han Jisung. The day when you no longer hear the persistent ticking of the clock, but instead a voiceless song softly calling out to you within the sea of sounds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Mystic's Dream" by Loreena McKennitt


	4. Magic

_ “But how are we going to get there?” _

_ The response to his question came with an innocent smile on his lips and a mischievous glint to his eyes: one eye shining violet and the other green. _

 

_ “Shall we run away?” He asked the others.  _

 

*******************************

The small fox heaved its final breaths, counting down its last seconds here on this world of the living. He lived a good life, albeit a hard one. He closed his small eyes, a soft whine escaping his throat as he settled into the grass.

Just before he can finally die and move on to the afterlife, the earth around him began to glow a soft green, sparks of magic floating around the fox like fireflies. 

Rustling of leaves could be heard in the distance, and a lone figure slowly approached the dying fox. 

The God of Nature and Magic hummed a catchy melody, filling the cool night air with a musical noise. His heavily ringed fingers brushed up against the leaves and trees almost lovingly as he made his way across the forest grass. He had long silk robes of emerald and forest greens, woven from the threads of the void itself. His hair was a dark chocolate brown styled in soft waves that fell into his eyes. He had extravagant earrings of emeralds from the void glittering in his ears, stones only he was granted to wear. He was extremely beautiful in an ethereal sort of way. 

Kim Taehyung stopped in front of the small fox, still humming the catchy tune. The plants and vegetation around him instantly perked up at his presence and voice, revitalizing themselves just from him standing there. 

The fox was too weak to look upon the startling sight before him, death only moments away from taking him. 

Kim taehyung leaned down, smiling at the small creature. “You are a rarity little fox. You have made it through one thousand years of suffering and hardship, only to die with nothing and no one by your side.” 

The fox could not answer, not even perk his ears up to listen. The god of Nature and Magic placed his hand atop the fox’s head, and slowly stroked down his small frame to the tip of his tail. He left a trail of golden green in his wake across the fox’s back. The magic slowly seeped into the fox, vein by vein, as it glowed throughout his body until he was completely engulfed in the bright light. 

When Taehyung stood back up, it was no longer a fox lying on the grass at his feet, but instead a boy. He had blue hair like the color of the ocean. His face was beautiful, however fox-like features were still evident if you looked close enough, especially in the shape of his eyes. 

Yeonjun changed from a small fox animal into a fox spirit. He had a human form now, but he could still transform at will into a version of the animal he used to be. He continued to lay on his back in the grass in agony, panting heavily at the exertion he endured from almost dying to transforming. 

The soft green glow around them started to dim in color, but it still lingered in the air with the god’s magic. 

Yeonjun stared up at the god, his clever fox-like eyes studying him closely. It hurt too much to breathe let alone move from his place in the grass. 

“I blessed you with a new form little fox. Your old life has ended. However, a new life awaits you now. Be grateful, because this almost never happens. You are a rarity indeed,” kim taehyung told him proudly, admiring his handiwork.

There were legends of animals becoming spirits if they live a humble life of one thousand years. Almost no one makes it that long, but in the rare case that one of them does, they are granted an eternal life as a second chance. Yeonjun was one of those few. 

“What am I?” yeonjun whispered, still unable to talk properly. 

“A fox spirit. Your kind are known by many names. You are part fae now, but fox spirits dont usually classify with the fae race. You have the freedom to do as you choose,” the god of nature answered him. 

Before yeonjun could ask any more questions, the God of Time materialized before him. Yeonjun noted he was equally as beautiful as the god of nature and magic, long blue silk robes covering his tall frame. Yeonjun shivered involuntarily, a slight nervousness overtaking him at being in the presence of not one, but  _ two _ gods. He felt bare and vulnerable with these gods staring down at him like he was a crumb on the floor. Perhaps to them he was.

It was almost as if the god of time could read his thoughts. 

“You are more important than you think,” seokjin told him, a kind smile on his lips. Yeonjun continued to lay sprawled in the grass, the peaceful unearthly glow of magic hovering around them.

Yeonjun licked his lips, not responding to the god.

“I want to show you something,” seokjin continued, wasting not a single moment. He pulled out a watch on a chain and let it dangle from his delicate fingers. Instantly, like a drum banging loudly around him, the sounds of the clock began to ring through yeonjun’s ears.

Seokjin stood above yeonjun, slowly swinging the watch back and forth. Yeonjun’s eyes were drawn to the momentum of the clock, and he couldn’t help but watch as it passed by his vision over and over. 

Yeonjun entered a trance and it felt like his whole body was being pulled into a million different directions. He felt like his mind and body were being sucked into a deep vortex.

Images began to flash before him at a rapid pace in tandem with the ticking of the second hand on a clock. It went so fast he almost couldnt keep up. Many sounds and pictures flooded his mind all at once, and all he could do was lay there paralyzed, watching helplessly. 

The sound of the clock echoed in the forest and in his mind.

 

_ Tick. _

He saw a tall dark haired boy with violet eyes and dimples when he smiled. The boy held out a hand to yeonjun, beckoning him to follow.

“Come on yeonjunnie hyung, the others are waiting for us,” he said in a smooth and deep voice. 

 

_ Tock. _

He saw a boy with gray hair and a devious smile on his face. The boy annoyingly harassed and poked another boy next to him. 

“Come on and play with me you nerd! Arent i pretty, taehyunnie?” he whined cutely. 

The other boy with light brown hair snorted and rolled his eyes. He closed the big book of spells in front of him with a sigh. 

“Yes beomgyu, you’re beautiful. Now go away,” taehyun laughed as he lightly shoved the other in the shoulder.

 

_ Tick. _

“This is a new addition to your group. He is a halfling that is on the run and must be protected.”

Yeonjun noticed a beautiful but fragile looking boy, one eye green and the other eye violet. Instantly he and the black haired boy shared a knowing look with each other, wide smiles on their faces.

“He’s the cutest in the world!! Don't you agree with me soobinnie?!” he heard himself ask the other.

 

_ Tock. _

The images began to crash and meld together faster and faster. He saw fire and smoke. People were yelling and running around in chaos.

“Beomgyu!” taehyun held his hand out, his eyes glowing a very bright hazel. He frantically called for his friend in panic. Beomgyu materialized at his call with chains around his neck that linked and attached to taehyun. It glowed the same color as taehyun’s eyes. With great effort, he reached for taehyun among the fire and wind, their fingers just barely brushing each other. Beomgyu called for taehyun’s name before they were separated again in the mayhem. 

 

_ Tick. _

He saw soobin, searching for something and shaking from fear. 

“Where’s ningning?” he yelled to the others. “Has anyone seen hueningkai?!!” 

 

_ Tock. _

He saw lots of fire and magic lingering in the air. He saw hueningkai stepping into a pool of water, completely submerging himself under the surface.

 

_ Tick. _

He saw himself, linking hands with the other four while they stood atop a magic circle of blue flames. 

“Even at the world’s end, we will be forever together,” yeonjun heard his own voice echoing around them, making a final promise to the others.

 

_ Tock. _

And then he couldnt see anything anymore. 

 

He came back to his senses with a loud audible gasp, the watch still swinging like a pendulum in front of him. He was breathing really hard, sucking in air and tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

“What did i just see?” he whispered in a hoarse voice.

“I showed you your ‘time,’” seokjin replied.

Yeonjun was quiet for a few moments, still breathing heavily. “Who were those people?” he asked the god of time.

“That is what will eventually be. You havent crossed paths with them yet. You may not meet them for years to come. Only time will tell,” he chuckled to the fox spirit.

“I feel…” yeonjun began to say, trying to regain his breath. “I feel...like my heart is breaking.”

Seokjin tilted his head to the side. “Why?” he asked him in curiosity. 

“My ‘time’....does it have a happy ending or a sad ending?” yeonjun wondered. He licked his lips in anxiousness.

Seokjin’s eyes softened in kindness at the fox spirit. “Not even i can know your ending. Time listens to no one. Time is like the flow of water, constantly moving, constantly changing. I am only the keeper of Time, not its master.”

Yeonjun listened to that carefully, staring blankly up into the night sky as he remained where he lay in the grass. He came to a decision. “Nevermind then. I dont think i want to know my ending. Why did you show me this anyways?”

Seokjin smirked, “because i have a feeling you are going to be playing a very important role later. We may need your help in the future.”

Yeonjun blinked, shifting his head slightly to look at seokjin in the eyes. “But i’ve always been alone. Where can i meet the others i saw in my visions?”

“In time you will meet them. Do not rush it,” seokjin laughed, disappearing in a blink, as fast as he appeared.

Yeonjun sat there for a few more minutes, the forest around them the only source of noise and his constant reminder that he was still alive in this world. Kim Taehyung began to hum again the melody he was singing when he arrived and yeonjun was still a small fox animal. 

“That’s such a sad song you are singing,” yeonjun commented.

Taehyung flicked his eyes down to yeonjun, a slow smile creeping on his lips.

“Really? Some people think its rather upbeat and catchy.”

Yeonjun shook his head slightly against the grass. “It sounds really sad to me.” And then he slowly sat up, rubbing his face. He had a splitting headache. 

Taehyung stopped singing and bent down slightly to make better eye contact with yeonjun. “Now go, live out your life to the fullest little fox spirit, and do what you were meant to do,” taehyung smiled, reaching over to ruffle yeonjun’s blue hair affectionately. 

“The others...What if they dont like me?” yeonjun whispered, afraid to be hated. He has to be perfect in everything. 

Taehyung laughed, the sound instantly making more flowers and plants around them grow. “they wont hate you. In fact, one of them might even become your master. But dont tell seokjinnie hyung i told you that,” he winked.

Yeonjun’s face twisted at that. Fox spirits are known to have no master. They answer to no one.  _ He _ answers to no one. 

“I doubt that,” he says in an obnoxious tone, his stubborn side starting to take root. 

The god of nature and magic laughed again. “Try to resist all you want, but fox spirits still need energy to survive like a plant needs water to live. Only a master of your choosing can supply an infinite amount of energy for you. It’s going to happen to you without you even realizing it.”

Yeonjun continued to stare at kim taehyung, not bothering to argue, but still stubborn to not admit to it. 

Taehyung stood up and began to walk back the way he came, often enjoying his time among his plants and animals. He started singing again as he waved one last time to yeonjun, and then he disappeared into the forest for good.

Yeonjun sat there in silence, the soft melody the God of Nature and Magic was singing still lingering in the wind like a whisper. He looked around him, taking note of his surroundings with more clarity. Fireflies took shape, hovering all around him. Exotic plants and flowers of all kinds grew remarkably fast, and they continued to grow and wind themselves all around this isolated forest. The grass became softer, the trees became greener. The moon shone down on it all with a softhearted glow. Yeonjun looked up to the sky, admiring the stars. He even thought he saw two comets shoot across the night. 

It was just him in this place. He was the only person here to admire such beauty before him. 

The magic flowed heavily all around him, almost like it was his own little secret magic island. 

 


	5. Nostalgic Night

_ What’s called a connection? _

_ Can it be seen with the eyes? _

 

*************************

“Sir, the elders would like to hold a council with you,” the human said as he knocked on the doorway to the private library.

Woojin looked up from his book, studying the boy messenger with eyes not quite human, his pupils forming slight slits. The boy avoided eye contact with him, refusing to look no more than two feet in front of where he was standing, as if eye contact with a werewolf would somehow get him in trouble. Woojin sighed, and then stood without a word, towering over the small human boy. The human swallowed nervously, bowing as woojin walked past him and into the halls of the academy. 

Woojin could smell the human’s anxiety in the air. Smelling and sensing emotions was one of his gifts as a werewolf, among others. Although, he would consider this gift quite dull- he was part animal after all. And what animal wouldnt be able to sense his prey’s fear? He doesnt blame the human for being wary. The human would have to be stupid if he wasnt at least a little bit afraid. Woojin’s reputation was well known among all of the people in the lands, not just the academy. He was one of the best hunters they had. He never came home empty handed from a mission. Despite everyone knowing him, and he knowing them in return, woojin still preferred to keep to himself, which made him unapproachable and cold. He was a silent yet formidable figure among all of the creatures of the day. 

However, he was not unkind. Anyone who had enough bravery and actually took the time out to get to know him would agree he was one of the nicest werewolves living within the walls of the academy. That is saying a lot, because the werewolves are rather...aggressive. 

Woojin walked down the halls without fear, his head held high. He wore a long tight fitting military blazer that buttoned down the front to the tops of his thighs. His legs were covered in black pants that made it easy to move in, and he wore matching black boots. 

When he reached the Elders’ chambers, he nodded to the human guards at each side of the dark double doors. At once, they let him through. Woojin held high authority with the elders, and so the guards didnt even need to ask for his name before entering. The heavy doors slammed shut behind woojin once he entered. 

It was quiet in the elders’ chambers, the only sound coming from woojin’s footsteps as he walked to the center of the room without hesitation. The room was large in size, and completely empty. It was circular, towering up hundreds of feet. It was located at the center of the academy, the center of the great castle they all reside in. at the front of the room were large stone chairs that were strategically placed into a half circle along the room’s border. An elder sat at each chair, looking down with patronizing eyes at those who enter. 

No one in this land holds greater authority than the Elders. Each elder represented a certain race among the creatures of the day. They create and enforce all of the rules. No one can go against their wills. Ultimately, their word is law. 

Woojin bowed to the head of the room, and then went down on one knee in front of the elders. Without giving them eye contact, he bent his head in submission, awaiting to hear why they summoned him. 

“We need you to travel south this time,” the elder of the werewolves told him. “There are rumors of vampires hunting without permission. They are attacking and killing any race, especially the fae. It is getting out of control.”

Woojin remained in place, not budging at the news. “Of course. Should i detain those vampires that did wrong and bring them back here so that they may be judged and punished by your excellencies?” 

Woojin was the best tracker they had, the prodigy among werewolves. If anyone could bring the vampires back without a hassle, it would be him.

The eyes of the elder flashed in annoyance briefly. “No,” he told woojin. “Eliminate them all.”

Woojin snapped his head up at the command. His lips were pursed, but he did not argue with JYP. Park Jinyoung was known to have a fiery temper, a fierce werewolf among them all. 

Woojin remained calm. “And what of the vampires that are continuing to follow the agreement? The vampires that did no wrong. What shall i do with them?” he questioned. 

JYP waved his hand in nonchalance to his subordinate. “Kill them all. I dont want to see another vampire in that region,” he said, almost in a bored voice. As if killing hundreds of innocent creatures was as ordinary to him as drinking daily tea. 

“May i ask why?” woojin said politely. He was treading on thin ice, but he needed to speak up somehow. He forced himself to stomp down on the slight panic that took shape deep within his stomach at the mention of the vampires in the south. Now was not the time to worry about such things. He was in a room with the strongest of each creature of the day. Surely one of them would notice his growing uneasiness if he wasnt careful. He forced his mind to become blank. 

“The vampires are growing in number. They are draining their victims completely and have lost the right to live among us,” the elder of the mages spat out harshly. Woojin flicked his dead eyes over to the head of the mages, Lee Sooman.  

“We trust that you will not leave a single vampire alive. That is an order,” the elder of the elves told woojin. Woojin wanted to scoff. Of course Yang Hyun-Suk would say that. Being the head of the elves, he could care less about any other race except his own. The elves were selfish that way. It surprised woojin that he even interacted with the other races let alone willingly hold a high position as Elder. 

Woojin looked at the elders with a deadpan expression. He did not argue any further, not after an order has been put into place. 

Reluctantly, he bowed his head again in agreement. “Of course, Your Excellencies. Not a single vampire of the southern region shall remain.”

Woojin stood up, bowed one final time, and then exited their chamber. He did not give away a single clue to his thoughts. 

Once he reached his personal chambers, he swallowed heavily, allowing his heart to beat rapidly like the flutter of a bird’s wings. 

_ There is no way they could possibly know. _

He is careful. He is smart. He is well-trained.

Woojin unbuttoned the first few buttons of his blazer, and walked to the other side of the room. He opened his window, letting the breeze cool his skin that was overheating. He must leave tomorrow with a hunting party. He would need some of the best werewolves of the academy. It could take a few days to kill all of the vampires, maybe even a week. He will need supplies and clothes, food and water. 

Despite the long list of preparations he must oversee, he breathed in a huge gasp of air. He felt like he was suffocating at the thought of what he was ordered to do. It pained him for some reason to harm innocent creatures, even if they were creatures of the night. 

They were forbidden, horrible creatures that plagued the lands. 

At least, that’s what they are told at the academy and during the years of their training and studies. 

He looked to the crescent moon hanging in the night sky, his eyes reflecting the beautiful scene above him. He will worry about his morals tomorrow. He will worry about his impure desires in the morning, when the daylight returns. 

But for tonight, he let his mind wander. To the moon, he whispered a silent prayer that only his heart would hear. It was a futile prayer, because woojin knows better than anyone which vampires live in the southern region of the land. He knows the southern region like the back of his hand, because each year on a certain day, he visits the south where vampires are rumored to reside. Still, he licked his lips and prayed.  

_ Please, don’t let him be in the southern region.  _

***

Chan ran through the woods, trying to even his breathing so that he could hear better. Howling of wolves surrounded him, one after the other. They weren’t far, from what he could tell. Whoever was leading the hunt was damn good. Usually chan has no problems evading the werewolves. 

He jumped over a fallen tree trunk, scooting under an alcove of rocks and dead leaves, taking a moment to grasp his bearings in the forest. His eyes gleamed violet with a slight bit of green around the rim of his irises. It was the result of the gift the fae queen gave to him a few years ago. His world became much more vast since then. He could see veils around all of the lands, magical pockets in the world that lead to other places. 

That’s what he was looking for right now. If he could find a veil, he could hideout in it for a few hours while the wolves searched for him. They were breaching too close to his territory for his liking for days now, so he decided to use himself as bait to lead them away from the other members. With his luck, hyunjin is keeping their home well hidden from the wolf hunters. And he knows seungmin would be the first to attack in case they were assaulted.

Chan glanced up at the night sky above him for the thousandth time. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw the sky towards the southeast was still clear. Not a single cloud or flash of lightning could be seen. The night was as peaceful as it was when he noticed the wolf hunters approaching a few days prior. 

_ Good. _ That meant seungmin wasn’t in fighting mode just yet. At the first sign of a storm, chan will circle right back to them to help out. So far, he succeeded in keeping all of the wolves’ attention on himself only. He prayed they didnt know about his clan, his family. They have been well hidden within the forests for many years now. 

He worried briefly about minho. Despite minho living separately from chan and the others, minho was still living close enough to be detected by unwanted creatures of the day. But chan quickly crossed that thought out. Minho was more than capable of handling himself, especially in the face of a few werewolves. No, the wolves wouldn’t dare bother a grim reaper.

Well,  _ former _ grim reaper, but that’s not the point. 

Chan still wished changbin was back from the demon realm within the void. He could really use the extra help, especially with the increase in fighting going on. The creatures of the day have been hunting creatures of the night more and more, and vice versa. It was really hard for chan and the others not to get caught up in it. However, changbin has his own battles to fight at the moment. He’s been gone for a couple of years now. He should be back soon, if chan calculated it right. 

Chan stilled himself in the cool night, hearing a sound in the grass to his right. He tensed, ready to defend himself. 

He flicked his green-violet eyes to the brush, sighing in relief when he saw who it was that emerged from behind a few giant plants.

“Come here, Berry,” he whispered, making tsking sounds for his wolf. She sauntered up to chan quickly, light on her feet. She stared back at chan with intelligent yellow eyes as he stroked her snow white coat. They both heard a snap of a twig in the forest, and then they started sprinting in the opposite direction. 

Chan continued to run through the woods, berry at his side guarding him the best she could. He ran super fast, but not fast enough, swiping branches and vines out of his way messily. He was graceful as he ran, dodging trees and rocks. He knows this forest very well. He’s resided here with the others for a long time, since they were children and he a teenager. 

The growling got closer, and chan quickly looked behind him to make sure they werent on his trail.

But that was a grave mistake. He swiped his head back forward, trying to pick up his pace frantically. His eyes were dashing back and forth, searching and surveying the lands as he ran through the forest. He was treading deeper and deeper, venturing into uncharted territory. 

They were at his heels, he could sense it. He continued to run and run until he finally found what he was looking for.

_ There.  _

He sped up towards the veil, the magic around it unmistakable. The magic was green and rust-red. _ A form of fae magic then.  _

Chan bit his lip in worry, not wanting to intrude on whichever fae conjured the veil, but his time was limited and his options few. He ran straight for the veil and jumped through it.

He landed on the other side of the veil with a soft thud and positioned himself into a crouch. Berry was at his side, not hesitating to jump through the veil with her master. chan scraped his fingers into the soft grass, looking around him with wary eyes, taking everything in. You never knew what was on the other side of a veil, especially if it was a fae that made it. Fae can be tricky and dangerous.  

Chan and Berry were sitting in a clearing, a strange forest surrounding them. This clearing and forest was different than the other side of the veil he was just in. There was heavy magic surrounding the borders of this small magical pocket, keeping it folded and hidden within the world they all know. The plants in this place were exotic and rare. There was a soft green glow surrounding the place, sparks gently floating around him, lighting the place up as if there were fireflies scattered around them. It was beautiful and breathtaking. 

As chan was admiring the place, a fox with nine tails ran right into his path, baring his teeth at the intruders. Chan shifted his feet slightly, standing up from his crouch and carefully staring at the fox spirit in front of him. His magical eyes granted him the ability to see the true form of the fox spirit, a boy around his age with blue hair. 

At the sign of a new threat, berry jumped in front of chan, baring her fangs right back at the fox spirit. 

While they were squaring off, Chan heard growling behind him through the other side of the veil he just jumped into. He was still panting heavily from exhaustion, or maybe it was from the fact that he hasnt fed in almost a month. Still, he was trapped between this fox guardian and the wolves hunting him on the other side of the veil. It wont be long now before they sniff out the powerful fae magic that was openly concealing this place.

Chan swallowed, not knowing what to do from here. He could try and reason with the fox spirit, but they were unpredictable creatures. They were also territorial and very temperamental. He's never met one before, but he's heard legends about them. They also possess strong magical fae powers. And the worst of all: they are tricksters, with unrivaled cunning and cleverness. Their kind are very disloyal, often preferring to live alone. 

"Berry, no. Don't hurt him," Chan muttered. He put his hands up in surrender and backed away carefully and slowly. He was trying to show that he meant no harm. However, chan should have known that wouldnt work with a fox. The fox spirit went to lunge, claws and teeth glinting in the moonlight. The fox was ready to defend his territory regardless of who entered it. Just as he was about to make a swipe at chan, they both heard a soft voice call out. 

"Yeonjun." 

Chan and Berry both snapped their heads toward the trees from where the voice originated. There, standing among the exotic and vibrant plants, was a black haired vampire with violet eyes like Chan's. He was tall, but slightly younger than Chan. 

He smiled, a strong kindness evident in his eyes and dimples in his cheeks. 

The fox perked up his head, and in a blink he was gone. Chan watched as he rematerialized on a tree branch above the other vampire. The vampire held out his arm up to the tree branch towards the fox spirit above him, waiting with a patience that could rival that of a monk. 

The fox sniffed the air pettily, glared and spat at Chan, and then gently and gracefully hopped onto the vampire's arm, scurrying to curl himself around his neck and rest on his shoulders protectively.

The vampire giggled, nuzzling the fox and softly kissing the side of his snout, right near his sharp and deadly teeth. 

"We let him pass," the vampire told the fox softly into his ear, rubbing his nose against the animal’s face lovingly. "Help him hide from the wolves," he asked gently. 

The fox made a growling sound, like he was arguing. 

"Come on hyung, please?" the vampire pleaded with a cute pout. 

The fox gave in quickly at that. He harrumphed, and then a huge red magical barrier covered them, hiding them away from the rest of the world. No one could cross the veil anymore. Chan was impressed. It takes a massive amount of magical energy to pull that off, and the fox spirit wasnt even in his true form while doing it. 

"He helped ningning. It's the least we could do for him," the vampire whispered to the fox that was laying leisurely around his shoulders. The fox licked his cheek in answer, but still kept one sly eye on chan. It was a warning.

Chan took a few moments and stared incredulously at the exchange. It was unheard of for a fox spirit to be so loyal to anybody. They were loners, mistrusting creatures, and always wary of others. 

The vampire looked back at Chan with a smile on his face and his eyes scrunched up with compassion. Strong magical energy poured off of him due to the unbreakable link to his guardian fox spirit. Chan could see it with his eyes, their link was extraordinary. He couldnt tell where one ended and the other began.  

The fox spirit actually took on a master. It was a rare sight to see, and Chan was appalled. 

"Oh! My name is Soobin. Dont worry, you are safe for now,” the vampire told him.

“Why did you help me, a stranger?” chan asked soobin. Berry curled her body around chan’s ankles, flicking her tail and watching the fox cautiously as chan exchanged words with the other vampire.

Soobin glanced at the fox, tsking to get him to stop growling at Berry. “It’s because you helped someone very precious to us a few years ago. We are simply repaying the favor.”

“Someone precious to you?” chan asked, confusion written on his face. 

Soobin nodded, “yes. Ningning. I mean, hueningkai. He is a halfling that was being hunted.”

Chan’s face lit up with recognition. “Ah, the half fae. I remember. The vampires have been mercilessly hunting in these southern areas for some time now. They have killed many creatures of the day. I couldnt help the others, but i was able to help that boy. Im glad he made it out okay,” chan told them with a genuine smile on his face. “How did you know it was me?”

“Oh, that was easy. The fae queen told us to watch for the only vampire with violet eyes and a wolf as a companion. She said we would know immediately when we meet him. She was right,” soobin clapped excitedly. “Sorry about yeonjunnie. He doesnt like it when strange people get too close. He tends to lose his temper quite easily,” soobin chuckled, petting the fox spirit.

Chan waved his hands, “no, no, dont apologize. Im the one that intruded. Its not everyday a random vampire comes crashing through a veil.”

Soobin pointed in the direction towards the north. “You can pass through here without anyone finding you, Yeonjunnie made sure of it. But i warn you, once you leave the protection of yeonjun's magic, they can track you once again."

Chan bowed, thanking the kind vampire. Soobin continued to smile at him as he made his way towards the north where the veil to the other side would be. Berry followed close behind, and soon chan was on the opposite side of the clearing, ready to enter the exotic forest and find the veil. 

However, he paused before he took a step into the plants and vegetation. Chan spun around to catch one last glimpse of soobin and yeonjun. His eyes widened at what he saw. 

The fox spirit changed into his true form. He was wearing long extravagant silver silk robes, his hair as blue as the ocean, and his fox-like eyes glinting a reddish brown in the moonlight. He had one hand wrapped possessively around soobin’s waist even though he was slightly shorter than the vampire. His ears were decorated with silver hoops. He rested his head comfortably against soobin’s shoulder as he held up a fan in his other hand. Soobin rested his cheek on the top of yeonjun’s head, waving goodbye happily to chan like a child. Yeonjun couldnt help but chuckle at soobin’s gestures, pure adoration in his eyes for his master.

Chan smiled, a warm peaceful feeling in his heart at what he witnessed. 

Yes, the halfling he saved some time ago certainly has found a good home. 

***

Chan and berry jumped through the second veil, landing back in the main realm. Chan could hear the wolves howling further south. If his coordinates are correct, he just traveled several miles in the span of a few minutes, all thanks to the small pocket of magic yeonjun created. He basically folded a rift between dimensions, connecting his secret place to the main realm through two veils. It was quite extraordinary, and on any other day chan would have stopped and asked how yeonjun did it. But now was not the time, the wolves will soon figure out it was a trick of magic that allowed him to escape, and then they will be back on his trail again. The wolves were allied with the mages, so their knowledge is very advanced when it comes to magic. 

Chan bit his lips as he thought of his next move. The wolves are venturing more south than he would like. Soon they might stumble upon his forest where seungmin, hyunjin, and minho are located. He needs to make another distraction. 

He swiped his head towards Berry. “I need you to go back to the others and help guard them. These next few hours could get ugly, and i dont want you in the middle of danger,” he whispered to her. She made a snuffing sound, understanding him perfectly, and then shook her head.

Chan smiled at that. He always did like the stubborn and wild ones. Just look at seungmin, hyunjin, and changbin for example. and especially minho. It is very fitting that his wolf would be just as stubborn as his family. “Please? I want them safe, you know that.”

She curled her lip in anger, but quickly turned and headed into the forest, circling back the way they came. Chan let out a breath of relief. He knows he's going to get yelled at later by everyone for doing this, but right now he couldnt care. 

He started running again, touching trees and bushes as he went so that his scent would stick to it. normally he was extremely careful about never leaving his scent behind in the forests, but not tonight. 

After several minutes, it seemed to do the trick. Chan could hear the wolves coming in his direction, no more than a mile away. With their speed, they will be on him in less than a minute.

However, he was wrong. He miscalculated. 

A particular wolf sniffed the air, growling softly behind chan. Chan stopped, freezing in his tracks. A cold shiver ran up his spine as he slowly turned his head behind him. 

There, his mostly violet eyes made contact with yellow eyes glaring at him from within the forest. The wolf watched him closely, emerging from behind the trees. Chan swallowed, holding his breath. He shifted his feet slightly so that he was now facing the new threat, his back to the other wolves in the distance. 

He was cornered. For some reason this werewolf was smarter than the rest and easily went on ahead without his comrades. A strange gesture from a wolf, since they like to hunt in packs. Chan’s eyes darted to his side, and then he took off, faster this time. He jumped up above him, swinging onto a tree branch, and started dashing through the tops of the trees so that he was off the forest floor.

This by no means would stop a werewolf, but it would make it slightly more difficult to catch chan if he was higher up. 

He leapt to another tree, slamming into its trunk, before twisting his body around it and leaping to another one. With graceful and quiet footwork, he maneuvered onto the branches, barely shaking them as he ran. 

The wolf below him was tracking him silently, easily keeping up with chan on the forest’s floor. Chan wondered why he didnt call for his pack to help him, usually a wolf would have howled his location by now. 

The wolf inhaled deeply, gorging on chan’s scent. Chan assumes its to find him easier, commit him to memory just in case. Once a werewolf marks your scent, the hunt never ends. The hunt will continue until the day chan dies. Or the werewolf. Its one or the other.

Chan swore out loud when he noticed the werewolf lick his lips after inhaling chan’s scent again that he so carelessly rubbed all over this part of the forest. Then the werewolf did something unexpected. He shifted back into his human form. 

The werewolf stood on two bare feet, staring up at chan with a piercing yellow gaze, his hair the same honey brown color as his wolf’s coat. he wore a normal shirt and pants, something loose and easy to shift in and out of. He was no longer chasing chan, causing chan to stop on a tree branch, staring down at him warily. 

Chan was panting again, his vision a bit dizzy. He is reminded once more that he hasnt fed in a long time. He continued to stare at the wolf below him, never once breaking eye contact with him. 

They were at a stalemate. An impasse. 

Soft pads of paws could be heard pounding into the earth not far from where they were. They both jerked their heads towards the noise but still maintained eye contact. Chan licked his lips in worry. They were all going to soon surround him. The wolf was just keeping him here until the others arrived. 

The rest of the pack was coming. Chan could hear the thumping of their footsteps, matching in rhythm with the thumping of his heart. It was over for him. He glanced around panicked, trying to come up with a plan. But there was nothing for him to do, nowhere for him to go. Yeonjun’s veil was long gone, and there were no other places to hide in this huge forest. 

But then something unexpected happened. The wolf inhaled another huge breath of chan’s scent, his eyes flashing wolf briefly. And then he softly growled, but it wasn't a threatening growl. He shifted on his bare feet, and turned his back to chan. He willingly walked away from chan’s tree, running fast to meet up with the other wolves before they arrived at their little spot. 

Chan held his breath and willed his slow heart to calm down so he could hear better. he dared not move a muscle from his tree. He could just barely make out small muffled talking, and soon the wolves were heading in the other direction away from him. Chan waited for what felt like hours, the forest gradually growing quieter as the night peaked. When he was sure the wolves were gone, he finally allowed himself to jump down to the ground, crouching and listening. 

Chan has no idea what was happening. All he knows is that the werewolf obviously had him cornered, and instead of killing him, he let him go. 

Even though Chan was extremely confused by this turn of events, one thing was for certain:

The wolf stopped the chase, but he didn’t stop the hunt. Chan’s predatory instincts told him this was far from over. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nostalgic Night" by Victon  
> I would just like to put a warning/disclaimer in here:  
> in case you haven't noticed yet, a ton of kpop idols, groups, and heads of their companies are going to be playing the bad guys in this fic. they are in no relation to their real-life counterparts they were based on.   
> this is going to be battle of the kpop groups! so do not be offended if your favorite idols (and mine lol) are evil lmaooo


	6. All Is Soft Inside

_Gotta get away, I gotta escape from the daylight._

_I can see the way painted beneath the moon._

**************************************

Felix sighed, watching with a small bit of disappointment weaving its way through his stomach. Looks like today again is another failure. 

Today was the day where mages get assigned a human soldier to help protect them during their studies. The night time is dangerous for creatures of the day like himself, and each year the newly trained soldiers get to pick which mage they want to protect with their life. Mages are the best line of defense, and their numbers are smaller than the others. Each one is extremely valuable to their kind.

Once again, this year nobody is going to protect Felix. 

Not that felix can blame them. The rumors going around about himself are not good, and all of the young soldiers think he is a joke. They mock and bully him no matter where he goes. 

_"He is such a loser. He can't even do the simplest of spells, even when he was little. He almost fails every single class, just barely passing."_

_"Someone said that a demon follows him around through the shadows. They saw it once when they were children. Just what kind of monster is he if even the demons like him?"_

_"He is just a nobody. He couldn't stand a chance against a single creature of the night let alone an entire army."_

_“The Masters only keep him around because they pity him. Poor thing. I wonder what it’s like not being able to cast a single spell?”_

Felix watched with a blank expression as human soldier after soldier passed by him, not even sparing him a glance. To this day, he doesn’t have a single friend. 

***

“Isnt it exciting daehwi?! We get to choose our mage apprentices today!” jeongin said happily, skipping down the hallway towards the Elder’s chambers where the Great Selection will take place. 

Daehwi smiled. “Sure, i guess. I want to be the guard of one of the best mages in the class. I heard they will do a demonstration of their magical skills for us, and then we get to decide. Of course, the elders have to make the final approval, but since we made it this far, it shouldnt be a problem for the two of us.”

Jeongin nodded in agreement. Humans are taken from their villages at young ages and sent to the academy to begin training. They are taught exceptional fighting skills in order to protect a creature of the day. Only the best of the best humans become guards for the mages. The mages were rare in number, and they needed strong candidates to ensure that they survive on the battlefield. 

Mage apprentices were sent into battle against the demon raids. It was common for small spurts of demons and monsters to escape the void and try and attack creatures of the day. They are extremely weak and hardly dangerous, but they need to be eliminated quickly before they can steal energy and grow in number. That’s where the mage apprentices come in. The higher and more advanced mages and masters dont waste their time on small matters like this. However, in order to concentrate on casting spells, all mages (regardless of level or skill) need someone to watch and guard their back. That’s why they are assigned the best human soldiers. 

There is one rule in order for a mage apprentice to go into battle. They must have a human soldier to partner up with them and guard them. 

“I hope i get to make a new friend!” jeongin clapped. The human soldiers in front of them turned and glanced at jeongin with an annoyed expression. He was well-known for being loud and unnecessarily positive. Daehwi sighed at jeongin’s chipperness, patting his shoulder apathetically. They have been best friends since they were little, so he was used to this. 

“Remember jeongin, we are here to help the mages eliminate all of those disgusting creatures of the night, not make friends.”

Jeongin pouted. He hates how obsessed daehwi is with destroying their enemies. He was about to voice his opinion when the grand doors to the elders’ chambers came into view. Jeongin stepped up onto his tip toes, trying to glance at the front of the crowd. He could just make out the robes of the mage apprentices, bright gold in color. 

His heart beat excitedly at the glimpse of those robes. He’s only managed to see the mages in passing a few times over his many years at the academy. The humans werent allowed to approach the mages at all during their years of training despite living within the same castle. 

Jeongin grabbed daehwi’s hand, grinning a wide smile. And then he dragged his friend through the crowd so that they could be near the front. He was taller than some of the others, so it was no problem for him to push his way through. 

“Coming through, excuse me, out of the way!” jeongin laughed. Daehwi held his other hand up trying to cover his face from the slight second-hand embarrassment jeongin was putting him through. 

Jeongin shoved his way to the front, slightly stumbling a bit as they ignored some of the complaints and grunts of anger from his fellow trainees. Jeongin straightened up his clothes and retucked in his shirt, still smiling. 

It was only then that he noticed the small commotion in front of him where the mages were standing. One mage pushed another to the ground, a circle of boys and girls laughing.

“What are you even doing here you failure? Can’t you see this is a selection for mage apprentices only? How can you even call yourself a mage?” one of them sneered. 

“Yeah! Your name should be Fail-lix instead of felix!” another one laughed. Although, he got hit in the shoulder after that because his joke was so bad. 

“What’s happening?” jeongin whispered to daehwi as he watched the mage on the ground -Felix- slowly try to sit up. He had bright blonde hair and a really cute dreamcatcher earring in his left ear. His books he was carrying were scattered near him, and he made to reach over and retrieve them. Only, just as he was about to grab the nearest book, one of the other male mages stomped on his hand.

Felix grunted, glaring up at the mage with watery eyes from the pain. 

“Aww is felix going to cry?” the mage taunted. A few others laughed. 

“I heard about him from the older trainees,” daehwi whispered back to jeongin. “Apparently, he is the worst mage the academy has ever seen. He cant even do magic or cast spells properly.”

Jeongin turned his head to daehwi, his eyes reluctantly leaving the horrible scene in front of him. “He cant do magic? Why?” 

Daehwi shrugged, not interested in felix or his problems. “Im not sure, but when he was younger he couldn’t perform magic even though he is the brightest student in his year- or all the years for that matter. He mastered many different languages and tongues of creatures both day and night. He knows all of the different spells, potions, hand movements, or whatever mojo those mages do. But his magic barely works. Sometimes he can cast a spell, but most times he cant.”

Jeongin frowned, feeling bad for felix. He couldnt help it, he likes to make friends with everybody. He hates it when someone gets left out. 

“But you know what the worst of it is?” daehwi continued. “This is his second time at the great selection. No human soldier wants to be his sentinel because of his lack of magic.”

Jeongin’s eyes bugged at hearing this. “That’s not right! Just because he has a little bit of trouble doesnt mean they have to be so mean to him. Maybe if they were nicer and tried to help him improve his magic, he would get better!” jeongin humphed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. 

Daehwi sighed again. “Dont get so worked up jeongin. Just forget about him. Focus on the selection and picking one of the better mages to guard.” 

And that was that. Sometimes it irked jeongin with just how uncaring daehwi could be about people who werent important. 

Jeongin watched helplessly as felix managed to get up and retrieve his books. Someone kicked a book further down the hall, and he was forced to humiliate himself even more and go chase after it. The book was beat up after that. Felix sighed, glaring at the backs of his fellow classmates. 

The rest of the human soldiers ignored felix, not even giving him the time of day. But still, something about the blonde haired mage fascinated jeongin. He kept a close eye on him even after the grand doors to the chamber opened, and the mages and humans gathered inside. 

***

Jeongin yawned as the magical demonstrations took place. All of the human soldiers were forced to sit around the borders of the great circular room against the walls, leaving the center clear and open for the mages to show everyone what they could do. 

They’ve been at it for almost an hour now. Jeongin leaned his head against daehwi’s shoulder, but daehwi whined and pushed his head off of him. He was paying special attention to the mages that held high promise. They were more advanced than the other mages. 

The more techniques you mastered during your apprenticeship gained you more experience and a higher ranking than the other mages. From what jeongin could gather, mages learn first by memorizing spells at a very young age. Their spells can be in any language or tongue, so it takes a few years to become really good at it. Then they learn potions and creating magical objects to help them strengthen their spells. The next step is to learn certain hand movements and dances, which amplify the spells further. Lastly, they can master the art of magic circles and ancient runes. If you combine all of these techniques, then you are considered a Master of the Mages. It was all very complicated if you asked jeongin. 

Some of the mages demonstrated elemental spells. Some conjured water from the air, and fire from their hands. One mage showed how good he was at scripting runes and using the words to form magic. Another showed how good he was at making barriers. Another mage was gifted in enchantments, and another in making weapons from nothing. They were all very impressive, and jeongin didnt know which one to pick.

Daehwi already had his eye on a mage named youngjae. He was the one that pushed felix down earlier, if jeongin remembers properly. He was very talented and clearly the favorite of a few of the professors that were present, but jeongin scrunched up his nose in distaste at him. He can be talented all he wants, jeongin would rather work in the kitchens for the rest of his life than guard someone like that. 

Next came felix. Jeongin perked up in interest when the blonde mage made his way to the center of the room. Despite being horrible at magic, he didnt look nervous or intimidated in the least. Felix cast everyone in the room a bored glance, almost as if he thought they were all idiots. There wasn’t a single hint of fear in his gaze. 

Jeongin liked the look in Felix’s brown eyes. It showed spirit. It was different than all of the other arrogant and overconfident looks the other mages held. Jeongin held his breath at what felix was going to do. He was excited, expecting something grand or at least unique.

_Maybe everyone was wrong about him? Maybe he was just really shy and got nervous performing magic in front of the others?_

Felix held up his hand, muttered a spell, and a small orb of light appeared above his head. Then the light popped and fizzled out. He ended his demonstration, bowed, and exited the circle. 

Jeongin blinked, too astonished to think about what just happened. 

_That’s it? That was his demonstration for the great selection?_

The other mages and humans all burst out laughing. Even jeongin knows that the spell he just did was a spell for children. That is literally the very first spell they have to learn at a young age. Jeongin glanced over at felix’s reaction, assuming felix would be blushing in embarrassment or trying to hide away his humiliation, but felix did neither of those things. His face remained neutral, ignoring the taunts and mean remarks being whispered his way. 

“Wow, he’s even worse than i imagined,” daehwi said rudely. Jeongin nudged him to shut up. 

Next were the humans turns to showcase their fighting skills. This was much more boring than the mages, but it was necessary for each apprentice to evaluate how skillful the humans were. The mage was allowed to reject an offer made by a soldier if they wished. Jeongin and daehwi were going to spar together in front of everybody, and planned on ending in a draw to show that they are both well matched.

At least, that’s what jeongin thought was going to happen.

Once it was their turn, they began their spar like they usually did in practice. It was sort of staged, if jeongin was going to be honest. But that’s what made it fun! Stage fighting with your best friend showed great trust and comradery. Jeongin swiped left, daehwi dodged and did the same. They were supposed to end it with both of their swords pointing at each other’s neck in a grand and dramatic draw. However, at the last second, daehwi used the butt of his sword to hit jeongin in the shoulder, and then he kicked jeongin’s ankle causing his leg to give out and making him kneel on the ground. Daehwi pointed his sword at jeongin’s neck. Alone. 

Daehwi won the spar and the crowd cheered. 

Jeongin panted, disbelief on his face. 

_Did daehwi just make me lose on purpose?_

Daehwi gave a small apologetic smile, holding his hand out for jeongin to take. Jeongin stared at his hand, anger bubbling in his stomach. But he had to show good sportsmanship in front of all of these people, so instead of slapping the hand away like he wanted to do, he plastered on a fake smile and took daehwi’s hand, hoisting himself up. 

As they walked back to their spots, jeongin limped slightly. His ankle was aching a bit where daehwi kicked it, and his shoulder was definitely going to bruise in the morning. 

“Sorry there, jeongin. I really wanted to be the sentinel for youngjae. He will certainly pick me after seeing our spar!” daehwi apologized. 

Jeongin frowned. “If you wanted to win so badly, you could have told me and i would have lost on purpose,” he argued with his best friend.

Daehwi sighed. “I know. I really am sorry, but i needed it to look as real as possible. If you faked losing, it would have been obvious. Youngjae is such a talented mage! He would surely notice the bluff. You dont mind, do you?” daehwi gave jeongin pleading puppy dog eyes. 

Jeongin was still angry, but it wasnt in his nature to hold grudges for long. He plastered on another fake smile and nodded. Daehwi visibly relaxed, glad to hear it. 

“Thanks jeongin, i knew i could count on you.”

If daehwi was a true best friend, he would have noticed the smile on jeongin’s lips was not a real genuine smile. 

Jeongin sat there quietly on the ground, waiting for the rest of the demonstrations to be over with. He didnt feel so happy anymore, and he was trying not to cry. He honestly didnt care who he got as a mage now, daehwi obviously ruining his mood. 

Once everyone was done, the entire room erupted in endless chatter and excitement. Jeongin sat silent, no longer giddy. 

“Silence! I said silence!” the Elder of the mages yelled in the room. Everyone immediately quieted, waiting for what the elder was going to say. 

“I need the mages to line up. Humans, you can take turns walking up to a mage and asking for permission. Now, on your feet!” the elder of the elves clapped his hands, ordering them to move. 

Everyone including jeongin stood up, doing as they were told. The mages lined up shoulder to shoulder. A friend of youngjae’s bumped felix’s shoulder super hard, causing the blonde to fall briefly. But then he got back up, rubbing his arm and standing in line before he could get yelled at.

Jeongin watched the exchange. At least he wasnt the only one having a bad day. His day could have been as bad as felix’s. 

Daehwi noticed jeongin staring at felix, and leaned over to whisper in his friend’s ear. “I doubt anyone is going to pick him after that pathetic excuse of a magic demonstration,” he muttered to jeongin, chuckling quietly. Jeongin glared at daehwi, kind of getting tired of his poor attitude today.

One by one, the humans chose their mages they wished to protect for the rest of their lives. Jeongin unfortunately was towards the back of the line, thanks to his new slight limp. He thinks he might have twisted his ankle a little. Daehwi ditched jeongin to go up front with the others. He managed to get youngjae as his mage, so yay. 

Jeongin studied the mages that were left lined up. He debated back and forth who he wanted. Some held their heads high, confident they would get picked. Some shifted nervously on their feet, worry evident in their mannerisms. And some were just plain psycho. 

Jeongin could pick the nice looking mage with dark hair and glasses. ‘Wooyoung’ he thinks he remembers his name being. That mage was always laughing and cracking jokes, making everyone around him smile. But then jeongin heard jongho next to him whisper he wanted that mage, so jeongin decided against it. 

Jeongin’s eyes flicked over to that felix mage, gauging his reaction. He looked bored as human after human passed by him. Still, jeongin felt kind of bad for him. 

Inhaling a deep breath, jeongin stepped forward, making his final decision. 

He walked right in front of felix, smiling happily at the blonde mage. He bowed and held out his hand to shake with felix’s. 

“Hi! My name is jeongin! Will you be friends with me?” he chirped. 

____

“Hi! My name is jeongin! Will you be friends with me?” 

Felix looked taken aback, staring confused at the raven haired human in front of him, holding out his hand with a wide smile on his face. Felix glanced around at the others, making sure this jeongin fellow wasnt talking to someone else. 

Nope, judging by the looks of disbelief on everyone’s faces, jeongin was definitely talking to felix.

Felix’s stone cold facial expression changed, blinking with a dazed look on his face. 

“M-me?” felix asked. 

Jeongin nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! Will you be partners and friends with me?” he asked again.

“Uhhh,” felix stuttered. 

“Jeongin! What the hell are you doing?” the raven haired boy’s friend whisper-yelled to him. 

Jeongin glared at his friend, felix watching the exchange silently. Obviously they werent getting along very well.

“Come on! Say yes! Pretty please?!” jeongin batted his eyelashes playfully, making the human next to him actually break a chuckle out. 

“Uh, sure?” felix said. Jeongin squealed with joy, grabbing felix’s hand and doing a little jump. 

“Yay! I just know we are going to get along nicely!”

And then that was it. Felix finally got himself a human guard. He could finally go to battle during the demon raids. And he, maybe for once, found himself a friend. 

***

“So, tell me a little bit about yourself,” jeongin asked felix. They were currently walking together towards the library. Felix was finished with classes and jeongin was finished with training, so in order to get himself better acquainted with his new mage, jeongin decided to go out of his way to meet up with felix and accompany him during their free time. How was he supposed to guard someone with his life if he didnt know anything about the boy?

Felix side glanced jeongin as he made his way to one of the more quieter libraries. 

“Uhh, my name is Lee Felix, I have been a mage apprentice since i was really small, i live alone, and like to read books.” 

Jeongin nodded. In truth, he really wanted to ask why felix had such trouble casting spells and performing magic, but he didnt want to seem rude or insult felix after just meeting each other. No, jeongin will wait until felix is ready to tell him on his own. 

“What about you?” felix asked, a little shy. Jeongin wanted to coo at the cute look on the older boy’s face.

“Me? Hmmm? I live in a village not far from here. Its a bit down south towards the coast of the country. Our village is surrounded by many forests that hold creatures of the night, so we are trained even before we enter the academy. That’s why me and my best friend daehwi were one of the best in our class!”

Felix nodded. “That’s good to hear.”

They entered the library, jeongin looking around at all of the great magical books lining all of the shelves. He’s never been in a mage’s library before. He never had reason to be since he is only human. Jeongin was in awe at the amount of spells there are out there.

Jeongin glanced over at a section that was clearly for beginners. The books were probably easier to comprehend in that area. He almost expected felix to head over in that direction. It made sense, didnt it? Felix had trouble performing magic, so he should start in the easier section to learn the basics, right?

But instead of heading over there, felix immediately turned right, and made to go onto the upper levels of the library. 

“Where are we headed?” jeongin asked felix as he followed him up the stairs, wincing slightly at the ache in his ankle. It was still a bit swollen after twisting it in his spar with daehwi.  

Felix stopped on the stairs, turning back to jeongin, noticing the wince of pain on jeongin’s face before jeongin could hide it. 

It didn’t escape Felix’s notice during the sparring how hard jeongin’s so-called friend hit his ankle. Felix wordlessly stepped down a stair so that he was closer to jeongin. He bent down and gently pulled up jeongin’s pant leg to get a better look at his ankle. Jeongin squeaked in surprise as felix rested his hand on the injury, and immediately jeongin could feel warm tingles shoot up his leg. Before jeongin could ask him what was happening, felix decided to answer jeongin’s question while he continued to use his magic.

“The libraries here are organized based on skill level. The bottom floor is for the beginners and basics. The second level is for the next skill level of mage apprentices and so forth. There are about 10 floors in all to each of the libraries. Im heading up to the more advanced books.”

Jeongin nodded. That made sense. So maybe they are going on the second or third level of books. 

Felix finally finished healing jeongin’s ankle. He pulled jeongin’s pants leg back into place, and then stood up. Jeongin was surprised on how much better it felt. He moved his ankle back and forth, testing it out. It was completely fine!

“Thanks felix hyung! You didnt have to do that for me!” he smiled at felix, not realizing that healing injuries is one of the most difficult forms of magic out there. 

Felix shrugged, his back turned to jeongin as he continued to make his way up the stairs. “It was nothing,” he muttered. “I noticed it bothering you and decided to help out.” 

Jeongin followed felix happily as they made their way up the stairs.

___

Jeongin started counting after another minute of walking up the steps. 

_Fourth floor, fifth, sixth. How far up is he going to go?_

Jeongin’s eyes bugged out when felix walked onto the tenth floor of the library. The highest level that held the most advanced books. 

“Uh felix? Why are we so high up? Isnt this where the Master of Mages get their books or something?” jeongin asked. Maybe felix really was crazy, just like how all of the other students and trainees talked about. If felix can barely even cast a light spell, what the hell is he doing reading all of these very complicated and ancient books?

“Yep,” felix answered his question. “The master of mages, our professors, all study these ancient texts. But i finished these books a few years ago. Im going to read something else here.”

A few-?! Jeongin gaped at felix. Then he gaped at all of the super ancient textbooks and large volumes of paper. 

_He finished all of this a few years ago?!_

Felix started humming, heading over to a small table. Then he went towards the far shelf, looking for a specific book.

_This kid is seriously on crack. How could he finish books not even the professors have finished studying, and still not be able to perform magic?_

Jeongin watched as felix selected a dark covered volume and made his way to the table. He took a seat, looking to jeongin and beckoning him over. Jeongin cautiously approached felix and sat across from him at the small wooden table. Felix began reading the book, flipping through the pages extremely fast. 

_There’s no way he’s reading that fast….right?_

“You’re staring,” felix muttered after several quiet minutes went by. Jeongin snapped out of his thoughts, a little surprised at the abrupt comment.

He sighed, leaning on his arms and looking at felix curiously. 

Felix glanced up from his book, waiting for jeongin to speak up. “Go ahead, ask me. I know its been bubbling inside of you since we first met.”

Jeongin blinked up at felix, surprise written on his face. So felix must have caught on about his curiosity towards his lack of magic.

“Uhm, well, dont take it the wrong way or anything but why-”

“Why cant i perform magic as well as the others?” felix finished for him. Jeongin nodded, a little embarrassed he has to ask. 

Felix shrugged, closing his book. He didnt feel like studying that much today anyways. “If i tell you, you promise not to say anything about it?” jeongin nodded in agreement, eager to hear felix’s side of the story.

Felix sighed. “Its not that i cant perform magic well. Its just that all of the spells and potions, and runes, just dont seem to work.”

Jeongin was a bit confused at that. “They dont...work?”

Felix nodded. “Im the top student here at this academy. Ive surpassed my classmates long ago when it comes to studies. However, i simply cannot use the spells, or the hand motions, or magic circles.” 

Jeongin was interested now. He sat up, scooting closer to the table. “Have you ever figured out why they dont work?” he asked.

Felix ran a hand through his blonde hair, the golden robes he wears over his clothes shifting slightly at the movement. “Yeah, i know why. At least, i think i do.”

“Oooo can you tell me? Pretty please?” jeongin asked, a puppy look in his eyes.

Felix smiled at that. “First, dont ever try to act cute again, it might work more than you realize. And yes, to answer your question, i think im a different type of mage compared to the others.”

Jeongin tilted his head to the side. “A different type of mage? What kind?”

“An emotional mage. I can cast magic based on my strong emotions. At least, that’s what ive been told a long time ago.” 

“How’d you figure that out? Who told you?” jeongin asked. 

Felix shifted uncomfortably at the question. He swallowed, glancing to the side as he answered. “Uhh, just someone who used to annoy me a lot when i was a child,” he finally muttered. 

Jeongin thought his actions were a bit strange, but he decided to let it go.

They went silent, felix not really knowing what else to talk about. He opened his book again, but wasnt really reading the words. Jeongin frowned, his brows furrowed in thought. Something just didnt sit right with him. Even being an emotional mage, felix should be able to cast more magic than he does, right? What if jeongin helped him, since no one else would? But jeongin quickly scratched that thought out since he knows next to nothing about magic and mages and how their world works. All he knows is how to protect someone in combat. 

Jeongin frowned even more at that last thought. To be honest, in his opinion he is kind of useless. Creatures of the night have just as much magic abilities as creatures of the day. You never know what you are going to get yourself into when in combat. Jeongin doesnt know much about the creatures of the night and what they can do. He was always taught to fear them, to be repulsed by them. For over ten years he has learned to be disgusted by them and never ask questions about them-to simply cut them down and eliminate them. 

But jeongin has always been a bit curious in nature. He wants to learn more about the world he lives in, not just follow orders. He wants to be useful for his mage partner, not run around like a mindless puppy. And so, he’s made his decision. 

He slammed his hands onto the table in finality, making felix jump a little. Felix flicked his warm brown eyes up at jeongin in confusion, not sure what has gotten into the other boy. 

“Felix hyung, i need your help,” jeongin grumbled. 

Felix held his page, looking at jeongin. “With what?”

Jeongin looked felix right in the eyes. “I want to learn more. I want to know what is out there so that i can be helpful to you. We are partners, after all. So, can you teach me about magic and the different races?”

Felix stayed silent, processing jeongin’s request. This is the first time he has seen a human want to get involved in what the mages and other magical races do. An ordinary mage would of course refuse. It isnt jeongin’s place to educate himself on such matters, he is merely a weak human. But felix wasnt an ordinary mage, and jeongin wasnt just a human to him. They were slowly becoming friends.

Felix shrugged again, a grin tugging at his lips. “Yeah, sure. I can show you what we have to learn and stuff.”

Jeongin hopped in his seat, clapping and smiling real wide. “Hyung you are the best! In the whole wide world!” 

Felix laughed, a bit shy at the compliment. “Yeah, yeah, now keep it down before some people notice us up here.”

“What are we going to learn first?” jeongin asked giddily. 

Felix thought about it. He might as well start with the basics. He stood up and told jeongin to wait there as he headed down to the lower levels to retrieve some of the easier books children mages use to learn from. 

Once he was back, he set the books down in front of jeongin as he took a seat next to him. 

“Are you sure about this? This can get kind of boring,” felix asked, still a bit doubtful that jeongin will want to continue this after a few days of learning all this stuff. 

Jeongin nodded, reaching over for the book on top of the pile. “As long as its ok with you hyung. Just let me know if you get tired of teaching me and we can stop. I know im crossing a line here since im a human and all-”

“No its fine. Dont think of it that way. Actually, this idea is kind of brilliant. How are we supposed to fight well together if we know nothing about each other’s duties? If you can understand what im doing in the middle of battle, it will help you protect me better,” felix reasoned out. 

Jeongin nodded again. “Exactly hyung!” 

Felix smiled, opening the book in front of them. “Ok, first im going to explain the hierarchy of mages. We get sent to the academy when we are young. Here we learn how to read and write. We are taught basic spells and expected to master them. Next, we move on to another language to learn. This usually goes on for a few years of our childhood. When we start to enter our young adult years, we advance to more difficult spells. We learn certain dances or hand movements, and we begin studying runes and ancient texts. Finally, by our adult years, we mastered everything from spells, to languages, to potions and hand movements, and finally magic circles. Then we can take a test and earn the title Master of the Mages. We either use that title to teach as a professor, or fight in the army, sometimes both.”

Jeongin nodded along, listening intently. Felix smiled at his cute expressions. 

He continued. “Our jobs as mages are mainly to protect the people from demon and monster raids. We can also deal with other horrible creatures, such as vampires, yokai, pixies, goblins, sea creatures and so on. But the other races deal with them so we dont get bogged down too much. We are the best at dealing with demons and monsters and have been for thousands of years.”

“Well then how come the others dont help with the demons too, if they wanted to?” jeongin asked. 

Felix straightened himself in his seat. “The werewolves deal with the vampires mostly. They can track them better, and vampires are too fast and strong for a mage to do much damage against them. The elves deal with the more dark fae creatures such as pixies, nymphs, things like that. And so on. Demons use dark magical energy, and they can never really die. Only mages have the magical energy strong enough to banish them back to the void.” 

Jeongin nodded. “Fair enough. Dont worry felix hyung! I will protect you from any bad guys, you can count on me.”

Felix laughed at jeongin’s earnestness. He doubts someone as sweet as jeongin could take on higher level demons, but he liked the kid enough to not care. 

“Can you show me how you do spells?” jeongin asked, shameless now that he felt more comfortable around felix. 

Felix snorted, reaching over to pat jeongin’s hair without thinking. “Of course.”

They spent hours after that going through the basics of how a mage performs magic. 

***

“And then i told him i would beat him up if he even thought of being mean to you!” jeongin told felix as he accompanied him in the hallways. Its been a month now since felix and jeongin were partnered, and Jeongin made it a point to meet up with felix after each of his classes to walk with him to his next destination. He says its extra training he puts himself through so that he’s a worthy partner for felix, but he also has an ulterior motive.

Felix gets particularly bullied in the hallways and classrooms. The other mage apprentices are always either pushing him, or ruining his extra robes, or throwing his notes into the toilets. It made jeongin extremely angry.

Why didnt felix do anything about it!? He just stands there and takes it! He doesnt even look bothered about getting bullied. It unnerves jeongin so much that the mage doesnt even cry or like, wallow in self pity or something. 

“You shouldnt do that to your best friend,” felix gently reprimanded jeongin. “Especially for someone like me.”

Jeongin stopped in the hallway, walking ahead of felix and then turning around with his hands on his hips. He glared at felix while blocking his path. 

“I dont care what daehwi or anyone says about me, but i will not tolerate them bad mouthing my mage! They shouldnt be making fun of you just because you cant perform a few spells. Its just ridiculous!” 

Felix laughed lightly at the cute look on jeongin’s face. “Its fine innie. I can handle it by myself.”

Jeongin scrunched his nose up in distaste. “You shouldnt have to handle stuff like this at all! Im here now, and i promised to protect you, so that’s what im going to do. We are partners, friends. We have each other’s backs from now on.” 

Felix patted jeongin’s shoulder and walked around him, continuing his trek to the library. “Thanks innie. I appreciate it, i really do.” 

Jeongin smiled at that and turned to follow behind felix like he’s grown accustomed to doing in the recent weeks they have been together. There were other mages in the hall, and jeongin glared at anybody who dared look funny at felix as they passed. Felix was just so kind and nice, he doesnt get why people have to be so mean. So what if felix cant perform magic really well!? Not everybody is cut out for fighting and being all powerful. Why cant felix be a professor or tutor or something instead of a warrior? He was super good at teaching jeongin all the basics of the magical world. jeongin really learned a lot in this past month from their daily study sessions. Felix took time out of his busy schedule just to teach an amateur like himself about really complicated stuff, and not once has felix gotten frustrated and upset. 

 

“Hey there, sweetheart. How about you come hang out with me in the library while we wait for classes to let out?” jeongin heard someone nearby him say.

Jeongin looked over to his side, noticing a boy with grey hair leaning against the lockers, smiling down at a girl getting her books out. 

“No thanks,” the girl said, slamming her locker shut. The boy’s smile instantly vanished.

“Aw why not?” he whined, trying to be cute.

“I dont feel like dealing with the wrath of your mage,” she said. 

“But taehyun wouldnt mind! That nerd is going to be at least another 20 minutes since he’s the teacher’s pet-” the grey haired boy argued, but was instantly shut up when a huge book clunked down on the top of his head. 

“Ow!” he yelled out, whipping his head quickly to glare at whoever assaulted him. 

“And that’s my cue to leave,” the female mage said, flipping her hair off her shoulder and heading in the other direction. 

“Beomgyu, how many times have i told you to stop flirting in the hallway while waiting for me?” the mage said to the grey haired boy with an unbothered facial expression. Jeongin noted the mage had light brown hair and wide hazel eyes. He was handsomely pretty, in a way.

“Aw, but taehyunnie! I was so bored waiting for you! And how many freaking books are you carrying?! My arms are going to fall off if you bring any more,” he continued complaining as he reached over to grab half of taehyun’s books without question.

“Nobody asked you to carry them for me,” taehyun mumbled, trying to hide a smile.

“Ughhhh,” beomgyu breathed out, waiting to follow taehyun. 

Felix and jeongin were about to pass by the two who were causing a scene at the side of the hallway, both pairs of boys heading in opposite directions of the hallway. Felix didnt particularly care about the rowdy spectacle that happened before him. He knows of taehyun, the younger mage being a year under him and exceptionally bright and talented. Taehyun didnt bother talking to the other mage apprentices, often preferring to keep to himself. Felix can understand that. It was still slightly amusing seeing taehyun actually show emotion and argue with someone so openly in front of the others. 

However, felix doesnt remember taehyun having a human guard with him usually. He didnt even know taehyun went through the great selection. 

Felix spared taehyun and his human guard one last glance as he passed by with jeongin.

Suddenly, felix found himself stuck in one of those moments where realization takes place and time seems to slow down. He walked by taehyun and beomgyu, taking a step in front of him and side glancing the other mage. Taehyun glanced right back at him, giving him eye contact, his face betraying nothing. Felix then looked at beomgyu, his eyes seeing something that shouldn’t be there. 

Around beomgyu’s neck was a delicate metal choker attached to a chain that lead to taehyun’s wrist, almost like it was a string of fate. The chains glowed a bright hazel. Felix blinked, thinking he was seeing things, but no, it was definitely still there. 

Beomgyu noticed felix staring at them, particularly at his magical chains that connected him to taehyun. 

He winked at felix as they crossed paths, his eyes quickly glinting the same bright hazel as his chains, and then he continued on his way with a mischievous smirk on his face. He skipped closer to taehyun, wrapping an arm around taehyun’s shoulders in a friendly gesture.

_No, not a friendly gesture_ , felix realized. 

A protective gesture, blocking the mage from the rest of the world.

Time sped back up to normal, and then they were gone, turning down a different hallway. 

Felix stopped and stared as the two disappeared, not quite sure what to make of the strange encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All Is Soft Inside" by aurora


	7. Salt

_Eyes on fire_

_Your spine is ablaze_

_Felling any foe with my gaze_

***************************************

Changbin gripped the grass in front of him, heaving huge ragged gasps of air into his lungs. He felt like he was going to throw up. Traveling through veils from the demon realm with limited magical energy took its toll on him. 

Not able to hold his weight up any longer, he fell to the ground completely, laying on his side. He could just barely see the night sky above him through his dark bangs covering his eyes. Sweat trickled down the side of his face and onto his neck. 

It took many minutes for him to catch his breath, and another hour for him to be able to sit up again. He glanced at the new moon hanging high in the sky above him. He was careful not to let chan and the others see him like this each time he returns from the other side of the void. Its just plain embarrassing, and changbin was very prideful. 

He released a nervous chuckle, breathing in the fresh air just because he could. He did it! He made it back to the mortal realm. How many days has it been? No, how many years has it been since he was last here? 

Too long. Its been too long. 

He misses chan, seungmin, hyunjin, hell even minho too even though he’s an emo antisocial sack of potatoes. 

Gripping his side because it still hurt like hell from moving between realms by the power of his strong determination, stubbornness and sheer force of will-power, changbin managed to stand. He tested out his feet, planting his boots firmly on the grass. He ran his other hand down his face and through his hair. He wiggled his fingers and counted his teeth with his tongue. 

Good, he managed to come back with all of his body parts. If you werent careful when crossing through veils, you might get a piece of you stuck between dimensions. Changbin chuckled again, considering this day another lucky day for himself. 

He wasnt the only demon that managed to cross over this night. The new moon was high in the sky, covering the entire land in a blanket of darkness. Nights like these were dangerous because the veils between worlds were the most weak. 

Yes, nights of the new moon were not quiet, and did not end without casualties.

Changbin’s midnight colored eyes gleamed in the darkness as he spun in a circle, surveying his surroundings. 

Excellent. He wasn’t far from chan’s place. He was starting to get the hang of jumping between dimensions. Minho would be proud of him. Being a grim reaper, he was used to travelling through the veils and crossing between worlds. Minho was one of the best at it, and he tried explaining to changbin the tricks on how to do it when changbin visited last time in the moral realm. 

With a new destination set into place, changbin headed back to chan’s home. Well, it was his home too, but you get the point.

***

Seungmin and hyunjin jumped when the front door to their home bashed open. Instantly, seungmin started releasing sparks all over his body, the clouds above the house rolling in at an incredible speed. 

“Im baaaaaackkkkk! Did you miss me?!” changbin yelled out, giggling at the end. He slammed the front door shut with his boot, giving everyone a little finger wave and a cheeky smile.

“God dammit changbin, you scared the shit out of me!” hyunjin yelled, throwing the spoon he had in his hand at changbin. Changbin laughed, easily catching it in midair. 

“Relax, its just me. You can tone down on the lightning there, sparky,” changbin called over to seungmin. 

Seungmin sighed, instantly calming the storms above the house. “How the hell did you even cross the barrier without either of us noticing?” he asked the demon.

Changbin hopped up onto the counter next to seungmin, swinging his boots lazily and stealing some of the bread seungmin was preparing to go with their dinner. It tasted so good that he ate it all in one bite and made to get more when seungmin smacked his hand out of the way.

“Easyyyy, i just walked right onto the land and through the front door,” changbin giggled, snatching another piece of bread despite seungmin’s attempt to stop him. changbin technically didnt need human food to survive, but it still tasted damn great to him. Being a demon, he needed a constant supply of magical energy to feed off of. Once that magical energy runs out, he’s banished back to the demon realm. Then he has to acquire a store of magical energy all over again to come back to the mortal realm. It was an endless cycle for him. 

Hyunjin gave him a look that said to be serious, so changbin shrugged. 

“Ok, ok. Tonight is the new moon, so all other forms of magical energy are weaker than usual. Finding you guys was easy, and getting through the barrier was easier. Well, for me it was,” changbin laughed, swiping the tip of his nose smugly. Hyunjin rolled his eyes at changbin’s lack of modesty, but he has to admit changbin has every right to brag. He was no wimpy demon, that was for sure. Chan told them all that changbin was one of the strongest demons in the void, he just chose to live a quieter life. 

Seungmin sighed. “I forgot about that. I didnt realize it was today, actually. This month must be special then, because another new moon will be occurring within the same month. The dimensions must be all in disarray. This only happens every so often.”

“Isnt he so smart?” hyunjin sighed dreamily. Seungmin waved his hand at hyunjin in a ‘oh stop it you’ gesture. 

Changbin ignored them and nodded in confirmation. “Yep! Chan was actually expecting me to make it back around this time. He was hoping for extra help for protection when the next new moon hits at the end of this month."

Hyunjin looked at changbin, frowning slightly. “So how many demons and monsters did you have to kill and steal magic from this time?”

Changbin tapped his chin, thinking about it for a few moments. “Hmmm, around 500 this time? Maybe it was 600? I lost count actually,” he giggled carelessly.

Seungmin reached over and patted changbin’s hand that was resting on the counter top. He felt really bad that changbin has to go through so much just to be able to spend a few months up in the mortal realm with them. Despite changbin’s nonchalance and carefree attitude about the whole thing, seungmin, chan, hyunjin, and minho all know how lonely he gets down there by himself for years. Seungmin and hyunjin have been wracking their brains to find a way to keep changbin up here with them permanently, but still they havent found anything. 

Well, there is _one_ way. But changbin refuses to even acknowledge it. Seungmin and hyunjin do not dare mention it in front of changbin anymore.

“So, when’s channie coming back?” changbin asked, swiping another slice of bread.

Seungmin relented, letting him eat it. “Soon. he went to visit minho to make sure he was okay. A major hunt has been going on for about a week now. The werewolves are killing all of the vampires in this area.”

Changbin raised his brows at that. “Really? What for?” he’s been out of the loop too long to know what’s going on.

Hyunjin shrugged. “Apparently some of the vampires are going against the agreement and feeding off of fae and other magical creatures. Its been going on for a few years now, and the elders finally put their foot down. They ordered the best hunters at the academy to annihilate all vampires in the southern regions.”

Changbin clapped and rubbed his hands together excitedly. “That sounds like fun!”

“But they are killing even the vampires that abide by the agreement and havent caused trouble. Chan is at risk if he’s caught,” seungmin interrupted changbin’s little happy dance.

Changbin frowned. “Oh, and now its not so fun,” he said simply. 

The other two nodded.

But then changbin’s devilish smile returned to his lips, his mood constantly changing. “Not to worry you guys! Binnie changbinnie has returned! If chan needs help hunting, just say the word!” he laughed, his obnoxious cutesy voice echoing throughout their home. 

It really was more lively whenever changbin returned.

***

“The second new moon of the month is tomorrow, we are going to have to prepare,” daehwi told jeongin. Jeongin barely looked up from his books, giving a small noise of confirmation that he heard.

“Shouldnt you be like, training or something?” daehwi continued to nag at his best friend. 

“Mmhhmm,” jeongin said, not listening. He was lying on his bed, absorbed in the current book he was reading. Well, it wasnt an official textbook. It was actually a book compiled of all of felix’s handwritten notes on magical creatures and mages. Jeongin wasnt allowed to take books from the mage’s libraries since he was human. Hell, he wasnt even allowed to be learning things like this. It was risky business bringing the notes out in front of others. But jeongin wasnt doing it in front of just _anyone_. This was daehwi we were talking about here, and he trusted his best friend more than anything else.

Agitation formed on daehwi’s face at jeongin’s obvious disinterest in what he had to say. “I just dont get why you are so obsessed in learning about the other races. Who cares about the creatures of the night? They all should be killed anyways. That’s the only way we can all live peacefully.”

That got jeongin’s attention. “According to these books, not all of them are bad guys, daehwi. They just live their lives normally like you and me. Stop saying they all need to be murdered.”

Daehwi scoffed at jeongin. “Are you seriously defending them right now?! You better watch what you say jeongin. Because if one of the elders heard you say that, you would surely be expelled and forced to go back home.”

Jeongin sat up, glaring at daehwi. “And why do you make going home sound like such a bad thing? We havent visited our village in almost 15 years! I barely remember what the people look like, we were taken when we were so young.” 

Daehwi rolled his eyes, like jeongin was being dramatic or something. “Forget about our shitty village. The academy is way more grand and luxurious. We get to meet great and powerful people!” 

Jeongin sighed. “Whatever, i have to go and meet felix. His class should be almost over with.” jeongin then got up off the bed, tucking his notes under his pillows and putting on his boots. 

Daehwi made a snort of disgust. “I cant believe you chose that pathetic mage to be your partner. I honestly thought you knew better than that. You embarrassed me in front of youngjae and his friends by teaming up with him!”

Jeongin spun, facing daehwi, obvious anger on his face at the remark. “This is like the tenth time you have made fun of felix, and i want you to stop. He is really nice and a hard worker. So what if he cant do all-great and powerful spells?! I will just make up for felix’s weaknesses in his place.”

Daehwi gave him a look that said ‘yeah good luck with that.’ 

Jeongin walked over to the door in a huff. He grabbed the knob, and before he left the room he turned to daehwi one last time. “You make fun of felix one more time and ill report you to our commanders, i swear i will. I take my job just as seriously as you, and if you cause harm to my mage i wont hesitate to take action. Even if you are my best friend.” and with that, jeongin slammed their door shut. 

***

Felix glanced up at jeongin, worry etched on his face. They were currently studying in the library again, night was almost upon them.

Jeongin has been fidgeting in his seat for a good hour now. Felix thought he might have been nervous since tomorrow is going to be their first demon raid together. It was well known that the weak demons think just because its a new moon and their powers are stronger that they can take on the mages. The mages laugh at this poor attempt to raid them and steal their magical energy. 

Felix knows jeongin is uneasy due to the idea of his lack of magical power, and so he decided to give the younger boy some space tonight to sort everything out. However, jeongin wasnt settling down, and so felix tried to find out what the root of the problem was.

“You’ve been antsy since we got together. What’s wrong?” felix asked quietly, saving his page of his book and looking at jeongin.

Jeongin jumped out of his thoughts at the sound of felix’s voice. “Its nothing…” he mumbled unconvincingly.

Felix laughed a little. “Obviously. Now spill it. You suck at lying by the way.”

Jeongin smiled despite his worry. “I know. Daehwi always used to tell me that. Its just...hyung, dont take it the wrong way, but...arent you a little bit worried about tomorrow?”

To any normal person, that might have sounded like a genuine question about felix’s well-being. But felix got the hint at what jeongin was referring to. 

“You mean because i dont have strong magic and we might get killed?” felix asked him bluntly. Jeongin nodded quickly at that. Felix shrugged carelessly. “Not particularly. We will be fine.”

Jeongin stared at felix, not understanding where all his confidence comes from. Felix is constantly reminded how weak his from all of the other mage apprentices. But yet, he never lets it get to him. 

“Okay,” jeongin said to felix, dropping the topic and forcing himself to relax. If felix wasnt worried, then he wouldnt worry either. They were partners, friends, after all. 

***

Jeongin lay awake in bed, his mind refusing to quiet down. He knows he needs these precious hours of sleep to prepare himself for the next day, but something just wasnt adding up to him.

Now, jeongin might come off simple and a bit naive, but he wasnt totally clueless. Over the past month with felix, he’s noticed some things that didnt make sense. Felix cant use magic that well, everyone in the academy knows this. But sometimes...sometimes jeongin would see something that shouldnt have been possible for his mage. 

It was just little things really. Like felix reviving a plant that died in a pot on one of the windowsills in the hallway when no one was looking. Or when felix couldnt reach a book on the top shelf, so he used a levitating spell to help him bring it down. Or when felix’s robes got torn again because someone cut it, so he mended them easily. And of course how felix healed his ankle effortlessly when they first met. Jeongin has learned enough about magic to know that these things require special spells, and lots of concentration, not to mention years of practice. He also knows that felix is an emotional mage, so his powers are controlled by his emotions in that moment. Its obvious that the stronger the emotions in a given situation, the stronger the magic will be. But the thing is...felix is always so calm and shy. He never loses his temper (well, not to an extreme), and he never wallows in sadness or depression by the way he’s always being treated. So if felix’s emotions aren’t that strong, and his magic isnt that strong, how the hell is he able to perform all of these spells and stuff?

Jeongin believes felix isnt telling him the whole story, but he also knows forcing it out of felix would be of no good. For now, he will just have to work hard in protecting felix and wait until he can figure it out. However, jeongin is always very curious, its just part of his nature, so waiting is literally killing him inside. 

After another half hour of contemplation and deep thinking, jeongin finally fell asleep.

***

Seungmin shut the curtains to their windows. Tonight was a night where they needed to hide away. 

 _Demon raids._  

Demons and monsters of all kinds cross the weakened veils due to the new moon, and they take siege upon the castle. Its a hunt for magical energy. 

Minho sat in an armchair, a blanket covering his shoulders. He could feel the brimming energy of death surround them. The grim reapers should be lingering nearby, ready to gather the souls of the fallen at a moment’s notice. He used to be one of those grim reapers. 

“I want everybody to stay in tonight,” chan told them. He specifically went to gather minho into the safety of his home for this night. It was rare that two new moons occur within the same month, and he didnt want anyone separated. Minho surprisingly didnt argue. He may be stubborn, but he wasnt stupid.

Changbin could feel the demonic energy gather in the air. It was going to be a long night.

“Especially you changbin. Dont leave hyunjin’s barrier, promise me,” chan sternly told the demon. Chan doesnt ask of much, often respecting everyone’s freedom, but tonight was an exception. 

“Aw, dont worry channie. Im not stupid enough to go attacking the mages,” changbin laughed. “Anyone want any drinks from the kitchen while we wait for daylight?” 

Minho raised his hand. “Hot tea for me please. Im freezing,” he said, snuggling into his blanket. 

“You do realize its warm weather out there right?” seungmin asked minho, a slight edge of worry in his voice. Minho used to be a grim reaper, he shouldnt get cold very easily, even if he doesnt have his abilities anymore. Minho ignored his comment.

“You got it!” changbin said, skipping to the kitchen. 

___

Changbin hummed as he prepared the tea for minho. He too was worried about the grim reaper. Its not healthy for minho to remain so isolated all of the time. Its good that he learns to get out and interact with them from time to time. Changbin has made it his personal mission to annoy the hell out of minho whenever he can. He snickered to himself at the memory of popping up in minho’s bedroom one morning only to scare the shit out of the grim reaper. Changbin just barely managed to dodge the lamp minho threw at him. Just barely.

As changbin was finishing up, he paused, looking around the kitchen. Then he dropped the mugs, letting them fall into the sink. 

Something wasnt right, he could feel it in the air. Strong magical energy he was too used to feeling permeated the atmosphere. In a flash, he instantly ran up the steps to the upper floor of the house. He turned into chan’s room, jumping out of his window and onto the roof. Changbin’s eyes glowed bright red as he tasted the air. The scent of magic was so strong it made his blood boil. 

He looked towards the north, his eyes widening in shock. 

There, in the distance, was a light only changbin could see. A light he followed his whole life, a light he uses to guide himself home. 

Only, he shouldnt be able to see it once he’s in the mortal realm. This light shines so brightly in the demon realm only. 

Changbin got a horrible sick feeling deep in his gut. He started to sweat, a great fear he’s never felt before starting to creep up and take over his body. He must go. He must go quickly otherwise he will regret it forever. 

He jumped off the roof, his boots landing on the ground with a crunch. Right before he could disappear into the forest, travelling miles in just seconds, chan called out for him at the front door. Changbin swung his head, his eyes still glowing red. 

“Changbin! Where are you going?” chan yelled out to him frantically. 

Changbin didnt answer, only glancing back towards that beautiful blue light in the distance. Chan also looked in that direction, also noticing the blue light because of his magical eyes. That didnt mean chan couldnt understand what was happening. Changbin has told him of this great light. A light that was more precious than any of the others. 

Chan worried his lip, knowing he has to let changbin go, but not wanting to. He sighed, finally relenting. 

“Hurry home. Please,” he whispered to changbin.

Changbin nodded, and then he was gone, melting into the darkness.

***

Jeongin gripped his sword so tight the hilt was going to bruise his palm. His anger was evident in his facial features. 

They _know_ felix cant perform magic that well. They _know_ he is weaker than the other mage apprentices. But yet they still assigned felix the areas where the demons show up the worst. Felix is practically at the front line for all of the other mages, a shield to protect them from the brunt of the oncoming onslaught! 

This was outrageous! This was complete suicide! 

Jeongin stomped up to his best friend, reaching a gloved hand out to grip daehwi’s shirt. “Do something daehwi! Get your mage to convince the advanced mages to reassign felix a different spot. You know this will only end badly if we go there by ourselves without any help!” he growled out.

Daehwi looked at jeongin with an uncaring expression. “I cant do that jeongin, you know that. Its not our place to tell the mages where and what they should do during the demon raids. Besides, dont you think that’s an insult to felix if you beg for him to get something easier? This is his chance to prove himself!” 

Jeongin glared back at daehwi. That was utter bullshit and they both know it. 

“Plus, you asking for an easier workload just makes it look like you arent confident enough to help felix deal with all of those demons. Didnt you say you would make up for the things he lacked?” daehwi hissed between his teeth.

Jeogin let go of daehwi’s shirt, refusing to acknowledge him any more. It almost seemed as if daehwi didnt care if jeongin lived or died after this night. The demons are supposedly really weak, but still. 

“Forget it,” jeongin mumbled, turning and walking away. He will make sure both him and felix will make it out alive tonight. Or he dies trying.

***

Felix looked out into the forest, studying the landscape. The new moon was upon them, and the land was so dark it almost looked haunting. Felix took a deep breath in, searching for things he has no way of seeing. 

It was almost time. His golden robes snapped against his legs in the wind, and his hair was all mussed up. Felix reached over next to him, gripping jeongin’s hand for reassurance. 

Not reassurance for himself, but for jeongin. Jeongin has been a mess since this morning, and he was especially furious when he learned where they were stationed. They were a few miles away from the academy, on the edge of the clearing where the forest begins. It was felix’s job to guard this area. To be honest, it was kind of ironic for felix. He knows this place all too well. This is the part of the forest where he met that demon boy as a child. Felix has tried to avoid coming here all of these years, but he never forgot about that night. 

Felix looked up into the sky, an eery moan whistling all around them. He’s heard these noises before, noises of things he cant see. Felix was warned to never wander at night, for the darkness loves him the most. He guesses there’s no helping avoiding the night, though, and so he tossed those warnings aside. 

“It will be fine,” felix muttered to jeongin. “Trust me.”

Jeongin nodded, gripping his sword a little more. He was well trained, so he will not let his fear for felix cloud his judgement. 

A growling sound echoed from the forest’s edge, instantly alerting felix and jeongin. More growling answered the first one all around the trees. 

The wind completely stopped and the natural chattering of small woodland creatures suddenly went dead. 

The demon raid has begun. 

***

Fighting could be heard all over the surrounding areas. Demons and monsters continued to cross through the veils and enter the mortal realm, all headed in a single direction. They all charged to the castle where the mages resided. The mage’s magical energy was what they were after, anyone else that got in their way became collateral damage. Grim reapers stayed lingering between dimensions, waiting to collect the souls of the dead when this was over. it wasn't there jobs to interfere.

Jeongin ran through the forest, quick on his feet. A beast that was ferocious and fierce tried to swipe its claws at him. He was fast to dodge, rolling through the brush and stabbing his sword through the heart. He panted, blood spraying a bit onto his gloved hands. However, he didnt have time to be victorious because the next one was coming for him. He grunted as he was pushed to the ground on his back. The cat-like creature screeched as it tried to pounce on top of him. He lifted his boot and kicked out, flinging it off of him before it could rip his throat out. Jeongin swung up onto his feet, beheading the beast in a clean cut. 

He wiped the sweat from his brow, looking all around him. It was extremely dark in the forest and a slow bubble of panic began to take shape in his chest. Felix was nowhere to be found. They got separated when they entered the trees. It was almost as if the monsters and demons _wanted_ them to be separated. They didnt even blink at jeongin, their eyes solely fixed onto felix.

He then heard more growls and cries, and prayed felix wasnt injured as he took off running further into the forest. 

***

Felix held his arm, a small gash running down the side of it. He glanced around him, taking note of the increasing number of demons and monsters. There were too many, even felix knows this. 

Felix tried to muster up all of the anger he could (which wasnt much) and unleashed another spell. It did the trick, forcing the creatures to fly a few feet back. But that wouldnt hold them off for long. Felix _can_ do magic to an extent, but not even the more advanced mages can take on this many demons in one go. He knows hes not strong enough, and he definitely needs help from another mage. He was starting to understand why jeongin was so upset earlier.

So, here’s the thing. felix may have lied to everyone around him, including jeongin. But he did it to protect them! The demon boy (he refuses to call him by his name) told him long ago that he was an emotional mage, and emotional mages are rare. If the others found out, he would be hated and harmed even more. So he hid the fact that he can perform magic _on purpose_. Plus that arrogant piece of- (he isnt going to say his name), also told him that his type of magic is hard to control and to be careful with it. So he has been limiting the times he uses it. Although, he often forgets jeongin is nearby, and sometimes goes a little bit overboard. He swears jeongin is on to him. 

Now though, he unleashed what he can really do. He reached deep down, trying to feel the magic bubbling under the surface, and gripping onto that feeling. On a whim, he commanded the trees and other plants to help him, making them grow and wrap around the beasts and demons lurking in the shadows. 

It still wasnt enough. Felix was so focused on taking care of the demons, he didnt notice jeongin running right for him. He passed him and kept going, which confused felix. 

“Hyung! I figured it out!” he called over to felix. Felix turned, trying to stomp through the bushes to see what jeongin was talking about.

“Figured what out?” felix called back. Jeongin was way faster than felix, being more agile because of his years of hard physical training. Felix swiped some tree branches aside, creeping deeper into the forest after jeongin.

“I think there is a partially open veil nearby into the void. If we block off the veil, all of these monsters cant come out of it!” jeongin yelled over his shoulder.

Felix’s face went pale at that. Being a human, its dangerous for jeongin to get close to a veil into the void. Nothing can survive the void unless you have strong magical energy. The void is where all of creation originated. it is an entity all of itself. It grants everyone life, but it has no problems taking back that life if you return to it. Once you get stuck in the void, it will slowly suck out all of your magical energy as well as life energy until you die. 

Felix sped up, calling for jeongin to come back. He reached out his hand, swiping to the left to block out a few demons coming right for him. But it was no use, felix was like a magnet to the demons and monsters. They only had eyes for him, not jeongin, so it made it difficult for felix to maneuver through the forest to get to his human guard. 

“Dont worry, i wont get close. Ill just stop the monsters from going further towards the academy!” jeongin said confidently, hopping over a fallen tree trunk and brushing his hands through some huge plants that were in his way. 

Once he reached the veil into the void, Jeongin stopped his tracks, gasping at what he saw. Dozens and dozens of demons and monsters were crawling all around the veil and the surrounding forest. He spun in a quick circle, gripping his sword with a gulp. 

Too many. There were too many of them. 

It was complete madness. There’s no way he and felix would be able to take all of these on by themselves. 

But help was not on its way, and they would be a disgrace to the Elders if they turned back and retreated. Felix shouldnt have to go through such an ordeal as this. This was murder, and they both knew it. Still, felix smiled at jeongin and promised everything would be alright. Well, jeongin was going to make sure everything was all right. It was just in his nature to help his friends.

Swallowing, jeongin wiped his sweaty hand on his pants, gripped his sword close, and charged right into the heart of it. 

“Jeongin no!” felix called out desperately. He wasnt going to make it in time. 

The demons were going to pounce on him, using his human soul as a source of energy to stay here in the mortal realm and become stronger.

Felix cried out a sob, flinging himself after jeongin into the huge swarm of demons. 

***

Changbin skidded to a stop, the academy in view. It was dangerous for him to be this close to so many mages, especially on a night like this. He frantically searched all around him, looking for that blue light he saw at chan’s. 

But the light was gone, no longer shining like a beacon for him to follow. 

That scared changbin more than ever. He was breathing hard, not out of exertion but out of anxiety. How was he supposed to find his pretty little mage in the chaos before him?

Demons were swarming the academy, mages left and right casting spells. It was an all out war that changbin knew the mages were going to win. He could also see human guards protecting their mages from attacks while they were preoccupied. The humans and mages worked well together, side by side. 

But changbin could care less about those mages. He was only looking for one in particular. He thought he saw a flash of light coming from the castle roof, so he headed in that direction just to be sure it wasnt felix. 

Changbin hopped up onto a roof that was slightly lower than the top of the castle where several mages were aiming spells down toward the ground at demons. He hid himself in the shadows so that he wouldnt be seen, desperately searching for familiar blonde hair. He slowly creeped up the roof, trying to get a better look. He thinks he might have seen someone with blonde hair, but he wasnt too sure and needed to get closer. 

Changbin was so preoccupied in sneaking up on the mages that he didnt notice another demon coming up from behind him.

A demon with dark hair and a stripe of silver bangs gripped the back of changbin’s neck, slamming him through the roof and into the academy. They broke the barrier, both of them being high level demons. 

Changbin grunted, trying to rip the grip off of his neck and face the demon before him. His eyes changed back to blood red, a sign that he was using up magical energy. He glared at the demon attacking him, finally seeing his face. His eyes widened in shock when he realized who it was. 

San slammed changbin through a few more ceilings (or were they floors?) until they landed on the bottom level of the academy. Changbin’s breath left his lungs at the impact, landing flat on his back and San smacking into him from above. 

“Didnt think...you would be here,” changbin rasped out, gripping his hands onto San’s that were currently strangling his throat. 

“What do you think you are doing?” San hissed at changbin.

“Getting...to the mages of course,” changbin lied, a slight giggle barely releasing from his lips. He could care less about the other mages, only seeking out a particular one. 

“You are an abomination to our kind. You better think again if you believe im going to let you approach those mages on the roof,” san tightened his grip onto changbin. Changbin didnt want to waste strength kicking him off. The more energy he uses, the shorter his time here in the mortal realm will be.

“What’s it to you? Are you thinking of stealing that bright blue light?!” changbin questioned, his claws unleashing as he dug into San’s flesh. 

“You mean that blue light coming from the veil to the void in the forest?” san asked, a bit confused.

“That mage is mine,” changbin hissed, the playfulness in his eyes suddenly gone. At least one good thing came out of meeting San again. He just found out where felix was in all of this chaos. 

San laughed, his upper lip curling in disgust at the sight of changbin’s face. He inched closer to changbin so that his breath fanned out across his face. “I could care less about your bright blue mage. We all know that is what you are after, you traitor. News flash, changbin. You arent the only one out here who has a mage they treasure in the mortal realm,” San growled to him. 

San then looked up, noticing the noises from the roof. The mages must have realized something breached the academy and they are on their way down. San continued to stare intently at a certain mage running down the spiraled staircase. 

Changbin also looked up in the direction San was staring at. There was a mage with dark hair and glasses heading down towards them, preparing to cast a spell. His human guard was not far behind him. 

Changbin noticed the mage was bright, but not as bright as felix. And his light wasn't blue.

The demons were both running out of time if they didnt want to get caught. San loosened his grip on changbin’s neck. 

“Stay away from mine, and ill stay away from yours,” he said, snapping his teeth at changbin.

Changbin coughed, nodding and slapping san’s hand away from his neck. They both escaped without a moment to spare, the mages arriving with confusion on their faces. 

___

Changbin ran through the woods he was so familiar with, a slight squeezing pressure on his chest. He had a bad feeling. He felt sick not being there for felix when he needed him the most. Especially on a night like this one. He unleashed his claws, easily killing every demon that got in his way. 

He finally came across felix fending off demons left and right, but to no avail. Changbin gritted his teeth in frustration. Felix was using his magic, far better than the last time he saw him, but felix still wasnt strong enough.

He’s an emotional mage god dammit! He should be able to handle this without problems by now! And felix is clearly emotional at the moment given the situation, so the magic should be flooding in like a wave. 

Changbin made a step forward, intending to help, but then he stopped and back away. He needs felix to become stronger, more skilled. Felix would get nowhere if changbin always came to his rescue. 

Changbin watched as felix’s human guard charged into the swarm of demons towards the void. A stupid move, if changbin was being honest, but still honorable. Felix noticed, and cried out for his guard. 

“Jeongin no!” he said desperately, and then felix did the stupidest thing changbin has ever seen. 

He ran right in front of jeongin, blocking the attack of dark demonic energy that was clearly meant to kill the human. Changbin’s eyes widened in panic and horror as the demons took full advantage of felix’s downfall and loss of concentration. 

“No!” changbin cried out, immediately springing into action. If they make a single scratch on felix, he was going to destroy everything in this forest without a single shred of remorse. 

***

Felix squeezed his eyes shut, covering jeongin from the onslaught of demonic energy that was thrown their way. This type of attack would surely kill jeongin. Felix didnt think, he just reacted, throwing himself right in front of it. 

Right before he was hit, something in the air shifted. 

Felix didnt scream. He didnt flinch. He simply stood there, his arms out and his back to the demons. He looked down at jeongin, a blank and cold expression on his face. 

Jeongin looked closer at felix, his heart hammering in his chest at what just happened. 

“Felix?” he whispered to his friend, his voice a bit hoarse. Everything seemed so still, even the demons. Almost as if they could sense the shift in the air. 

Felix glanced up at the sound of his name, his eyes burning a bright blue. Jeongin pursed his lips into a thin line, trying not to react at this change in events. He doesnt know what this means, and he was just grateful felix seemed to be okay...he thinks.

Without a word, felix turned back around, facing the demons that were approaching- fowl monsters from the void that needed to be banished back to where they came. 

"Fire,” felix whispered. A wall of fire erupted, separating him and jeongin from the demons. 

"Wind," he whispered next. He just stared blankly at the remaining demons with those raging blue eyes. They immediately were flung into the trees, some being pierced through their hearts by the branches, others being torn into pieces. The scene was grotesque. 

Jeongin looked at Felix in disbelief. _This_ was the mage that couldn't perform magic? This was the mage everyone thought weak? He just performed elemental magic without a blink of the eye! Not even the upper level mages could do that yet! 

"Light," felix said next. He didnt even raise a finger. The night lit up with a light so bright, jeongin had to cover his eyes. 

The demons screeched and retaliated. They then flung powerful and dark demonic energy at them, trying to claim the mage and his human for themselves, not giving up without a fight. Felix merely held up his hand, the dark energy cutting in two and passing by them with a gust. 

Felix and jeongin were unscathed from the attacks, except for a small slice that appeared on felix’s cheek, making jeongin gasp. A trickle of blood started to flow down his face. 

Felix patted it, smearing the blood on his finger and staring down at it without a reaction. The cut already stopped bleeding, it being equivalent to a scratch. 

Felix waved his hand out in the open, and the smear of blood spread into the air, multiplying and expanding. It wound around the demons and squeezed their bodies until they disappeared back to the void. 

Jeongin witnessed the exchange and looked at Felix horrified. He performed both dark magic and blood magic. That shouldn't even be possible. It was forbidden. everyone knows that, even jeongin. 

"Felix hyung?" He whispered again, slightly scared. Felix flicked his blue eyes quickly to jeongin, and then back at the monsters. 

He held up his hand towards the monsters, and flicked his wrist. It almost looked like a dance. The shadows created by his light magic then came to life and wrapped themselves around the remaining monsters, engulfing them until they turned to ash, their screams echoing in the woods.

Jeongin took note that felix just performed both elemental magic and shadow magic at the same time- without even saying a spell, without even using a magic circle or hand movements. He wasn't even being emotional, just staring at the demons with a cold and dead expression, which seemed much more frightening.

_Just what was he?_

Everything became still and stagnant. The atmosphere felt agonizing and heavy, making it hard to swallow or breathe. 

Felix's eyes then returned to his normal brown, and he immediately passed out, falling to the ground. Jeongin caught him the best he could, shifting to the ground with felix’s weight as he looked around them. The place was barren, the trees and plants destroyed, the monsters and demons gone. 

Jeongin should be frightened. He should be running away and asking for a new mage to protect. 

But jeongin has always been a curious boy. He was fascinated by the unknown. And so he stuck to Felix's side, waiting for the mage to awaken. Felix should have been honest with him about his magic, but jeongin wasn’t upset. He understood why felix would keep this hidden. 

Jeongin sighed and looked up to the night sky. Normally it wasn't safe at night, especially on this night, but for some reason nothing approached them anymore. He could hear the distant fights and growls, but not a single demon or monster managed to get near Felix. It was just...quiet.

A sound made jeongin jump from his thoughts. He turned quickly from where he was sitting, looking around them, tensing his muscles and getting ready to protect Felix as he sleeps. Perhaps there were more monsters coming from the veil?

However, jeongin couldnt see anything out of the ordinary. But one thing was for sure. He could swear he heard a small giggle nearby. 

***

Changbin sprang into action at the sight of felix standing and protecting his human guard. He intended to slaughter every single demon here if it meant felix would be okay.

But then he stopped in his tracks.

The wind seemed to pick up, the sky above them darkened even more, and the few living plants filling the forest began to shrivel up and die. 

And then felix turned around, facing the demons.

Changbin watched with wide eyes, disbelief settling in on his features.

The raging blue eyes staring back at him was unmistakable. Gone were the warm chocolate brown he's grown accustomed to. Those blue eyes stared right back at him, unseeing. 

No, Felix wasn't an emotional mage. Changbin was wrong. _So, so wrong._ Felix was far worse than an emotional mage, yet so much more valuable. 

He was the greatest of all treasures, 

The most sought after of all prizes.

Changbin’s only heard of stories of these mages. He didn't think they existed, he didn't even consider whether it was true or not. 

Felix looked at the demons surrounding him and jeongin, blue eyes blazing, a fire burning in those eyes. Changbin couldn't look away from them, not even if he wanted to. Those eyes captivated him, drew him in, until he felt like he was burning alive from the inside out. 

He's never wanted anything more in that moment. 

The rage in Felix's blue eyes made him shiver in excitement, a certain giddiness taking over. He watched as felix first handedly performed the most powerful magic he has ever seen. The slaughter of demons and monsters he caused around them was beautiful, breathtaking, a scene of utter perfection.

As soon as it came, the rage and fire in Felix's blue eyes died out, returning back to his normal brown color. He closed his eyes, beautiful lashes splayed across his cheeks, and then he collapsed on top of his human guard. The human caught felix, slowly lowering themselves to the ground. 

Everything went quiet.

All around Felix, mass destruction lay waste to the land. It was gorgeous. 

_Felix caused that._

Changbin inhaled, the scent of flowers permeating the air. That was the scent of Felix's magic. He licked his lips, tasting it on his tongue. It was _divine_. Changbin’s heart beat rapidly, barely containing itself within his chest. 

He giggled. 

His mage. His _pretty little mage,_ was a Blue-Eyed Mage. He left the shadows of his hiding spot and slowly walked over to Felix, bending down to study him closely. He ignored his human guard-jeongin he heard felix call him. Jeongin watched in mild curiosity at what changbin was going to do next. He dared not speak a word, for fear they both would die at the hands of the demon.

With shaking fingers (from excitement) changbin reached over, tracing felix’s skin lightly. The magical energy pouring off a felix felt so addicting, so alluring. Changbin’s eyes fluttered shut at felix’s magic coursing through his veins, spreading through his body and making changbin want more. 

Changbin wants to be suffocated and consumed by this mage. He wants to be utterly ruined and violated. No one else but him. No one else but Felix.

Felix just did the unthinkable. He banished dozens of demons in just one try. Not out of revenge. Not out of fear. 

He did it out of protection. 

Changbin opened his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat at that. Felix almost gave up his irreplaceable life for a puny human. That stood out the most to changbin. He risked it all without second thought. Just how much more perfect can this one person get? 

It made him think. He wants to do that for Felix. 

A shield is what he would become. A tool in his belt. His toy to use however he wants. 

There, sitting in the field of destruction, changbin made a life-changing promise to himself.

Wherever this mage goes, he will always follow. 

He looked down at Felix, a handsome and devilish smile forming on his face. 

Growls could be heard in the distance, no doubt the surrounding demons witnessing the bright blue light and potent magic Felix let loose into the atmosphere not long ago. They were coming for him as he lay sleeping over his human guard, protecting him even now though he was unconscious. 

Changbin turned on his heel, facing the oncoming demons heading their way. 

His eyes glowed a blood red color only a high ranking demon possesses, and a sadistic smile began to creep up on his lips as he unleashed his claws. His demonic energy clung to the air around him, as well as around felix and jeongin protectively. 

No demon will touch the mage and his guard. Not tonight.

Because changbin was inexplicably and unquestionably a traitor among his own kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Salt" by Eivor


	8. Trampoline

_If you can't wake up from the nightmare,_

_Maybe you're not asleep._

********************************

Chan stood inside what looked like a dark tunnel, wind causing his hair to whip all around him. He squinted his eyes, bringing his hand up to block out the bright light in front of him towards one end of the tunnel. 

He was in a place between places, a hidden crevice, a crack in the wall, a fold between spaces. He was everywhere, and nowhere, at the same time. He was standing in the center of all that was known and unknown.

Colors swirled around him in the atmosphere, lights and shadows continuously moved and blended together. Chan looked down below him, then above him, and then all around. Everything was warped and bent, making him feel dizzy and disoriented. 

He was alone in an empty universe of time and space. 

"What is this place?" He whispered to nobody. His voice echoed around him, the only sound he could hear besides his own breathing. 

"It is the beginning and ending of everything in this universe," someone answered him. Chan looked around and behind him, startled at the voice. 

When he turned back to face the tunnel he was in, a figure was standing a few feet in front of him. Chan tried not to react at the suddenness in which this person appeared, instead assessing the strange situation the best he could. 

The God of Dreams and Nightmares looked back at Chan with an all-knowing gaze. If you managed to get close enough, you might even think you can see galaxies and stars swirling in the depths of his eyes. He wore vibrant purple robes, decorated with silver embroidery that shone brighter than the stars on a clear night. His fingers carried rings made of various gemstones found within the center of the void. He had blonde hair and an air about him that made anyone stop to listen.

"Am i really here?" Chan asked him, looking all around him. He was standing in the middle of nothing. No ground was beneath his feet, no sky above his head. Just a vast and empty space within the tunnel. Not even the unknown source of light seemed to brighten up the place. 

Kim Namjoon laughed, shaking his head. "No, you are only seeing a replica of this place through your dreams. We are standing in what is known as the center of the void. The exact space where everything originated, where everything is created. No living person can visit here." 

Chan let that sink in, glancing around with a newfound interest. Is this really where every living thing began? still, something seemed off.

"It's incredible...this place is amazing. But…" Chan trailed off, a frown taking shape upon his lips. 

"But what?" Namjoon asked, studying Chan with fascination. 

"But...this place seems so empty and haunting," Chan told him, glancing at the god of dreams and nightmares with intelligent violet eyes. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"I mean...so much beauty and life comes from a place so saddening and cold," Chan replied. "I expected the heart of the universe to be a bit more... _warm_ ," he whispered, but his whisper carried far in the void.

Namjoon smiled at that. What that smile meant, Chan would never know. 

It was silent for a few moments, Chan's eyes wandering around. He dared not walk from his spot, for fear of getting lost. Even though he was dreaming, he didn't know what would happen to him if he never woke up. 

"Why did you show me this?" Chan asked the god. 

"I have a favor to ask of you," Namjoon said. 

"Of course." Chan answered him immediately, still staring at the light. "It's not everyday an average vampire like me would get a visit from a god." 

"You are far from average, Bang Chan. So so very far."

Chan took his eyes away from the bright light at the end of the tunnel, glancing at namjoon. He didn't respond to that. 

"This isn't the only thing I wanted to show you, look," namjoon said as he waved his hand over the center of the void. Immediately a haunting darkness creeped and clouded over the lights, and delicate silver threads started to appear and weave around Chan and namjoon. Chan followed the threads with his eyes. They glittered, disappearing and reappearing in the darkness. He moved his hand, slowly reaching out to touch a thread that crossed in front of his face. But before he could make contact with it, the thread started to shrivel and unravel. It broke into two, and each end drifted to his feet. On its way down, the thread bumped into the other threads, starting a chain reaction. In turn, those threads did the same thing, shriveling and unravelling, causing all of the others to self destruct as well. Chan breathed in as he helplessly watched all of them destroy each other. 

"Wha- i didn't mean to-" Chan stuttered out, gently curling his fingers into a fist so that he didnt accidentally touch a thread, and looking at namjoon with a pleading face. The threads around him continued to break, slowly disappearing. 

"What you are seeing are ripples in time," namjoon began to explain. 

"I take it they aren't supposed to break like that, right?" Chan noted. 

"You would be correct. The timelines are becoming warped, twisted, folding in on itself." Then namjoon waved his hand again, the threads disappearing and the images changing once more. Chan was standing in outer space, looking down on his planet. A dark shadow covered the world, fire outlining it and consuming everything. A huge light erupted from the middle of the planet, and then it cracked and broke until everything finally vanished.

Chan watched all of this take place, his heart pounding at the implication. "What does this all mean? Are we all going to eventually die or something?" 

Namjoon snapped his fingers, the images leaving and the entire space around them turning black. Chan stood there on a blank dark slate, staring at the god of dreams and nightmares, waiting for an answer. 

"Someone is trying to claim the void for themselves. They wish to have complete control over it, which can never be done. The void is not something that should be messed with, it is unpredictable and unstable. We will all be destroyed and cease to exist if they succeed." 

Chan frowned at this, trying to fully grasp the seriousness of this situation. "Well, how can we stop it?"

Namjoon smiled again, hope blossoming in his chest at Chan's earnestness to help despite not fully knowing the extent of the matter. 

"You have to retrieve the keys to the void. Each key opens a gate into the void, however, the gates are never to be opened. Once all of the gates are found, the void will be unleashed into the world and everything as we know it will begin to crumble in on itself. I'm asking you to retrieve the keys of the void and then close it's gates permanently before it's too late." 

Chan licked his lips in anxiousness. "You make that sound easy to do. What's the catch?"

Namjoon chuckled. "The keys are scattered across the world. They can hide themselves quite well. Each realm holds a key for safe keeping, it was the only way to ensure no single race had more power or control over the others. You need to infiltrate each realm and steal their key, then close the corresponding gate into the void." 

Chan sucked in a breath, running a hand through his puffy blonde hair. "Oh good, travel to foreign and unknown lands, commit treason, and steal their key so we all don't blow up. Piece of cake," he said sarcastically. He then rubbed his face tiredly with a hand, staying still and thinking for a moment. He was weighing his options very heavily. If he was honest with himself, he knew this would be a suicide mission. Nearly impossible. 

Chan flicked his intelligent violet eyes to Kim Namjoon, a question burning on his tongue. "Why me? Why not someone else?" 

Namjoon smiled at him sadly with pity in his eyes. "Because throughout time, you have always been a very important person. And the person who tries to keep everyone happy, often ends up feeling the loneliest. I am simply helping you get rid of that feeling...in the long run." 

"Huh? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chan said. 

"Do not worry about it. I need you to hurry and gather the remaining keys. Each key you find will give you a clue about the next key to be found." 

All of this was becoming too much for Chan to wrap his head around. He sighed, a headache starting to form. "Ok. Okay I can do that if you really say you need me. Who am I to ignore the request of the gods? Ok, how the hell am I supposed to close off the gate with the key? Is there a lock, or a keyhole or something?"

Namjoon chuckled again. "I'm glad you asked. The gates of the void should never be touched or handled by ordinary creatures. The only ones who can get close to a gate in the safest way possible are Time Wielders." 

Chan pursed his lips, his heart starting to hammer in his chest at the mention of Time Wielders. 

Namjoon continued. "Time Wielders are creatures born directly from the void itself. They live and dwell within the void all their lives. They aren't meant to live here in the mortal realm, their roles in this universe are too great. It is their job to keep track of the timelines and make sure this world continues safely on it's path. Yes, if anyone can close off a gate to the void, it's a Time Wielder."

Chan said nothing, letting that information sink in. Chan got the strange feeling that they both knew what this meant. 

"One of the gates have already been opened. A gate in the southern region near where you live. Major catastrophe has happened because of this." 

"Who is opening the gates?" Chan asked, dreading the answer. 

"The Elders that rule your races. They opened the first gate, and the timelines have started to warp. Because all of that energy from the void is now leaking into your world, it's affecting the surrounding area negatively," namjoon revealed. 

"Negatively?" 

Namjoon nodded. "Yes, they were hunting vampires not because they broke the laws, but because they wanted the void's key. Once the gate opened, all of the vampires around it began to go mad. They are becoming wild, feeding off and killing many lives. The vampires are only the first of many to become affected by the void's power. Other races will soon start to suffer the same symptoms."

Chan was shocked by that. He never even imagined that could be why the other vampires were going crazy. His blood began to boil at the horribleness of it all. If he doesn't put a stop to this now, he and his own family will soon perish with the others. 

Namjoon studied Chan's face as he took that information in. Then a slight smirk began to form on his lips. "So Bang Chan, will you risk your life to retrieve the keys to the void, close the gates, and save the world from impending doom? I'm not forcing you to do this. You always have a choice. You have the right to refuse me and do nothing." 

Chan gave the god a patronizing glare. "You know damn well I would never turn my back when people need me. You knew what my answer would be before you even showed up in my dreams." 

"Guilty," namjoon laughed out loud. "I'll give you a hint to get started. The first key was taken to the academy where the elders reside. The gate of the Sky Key is the first one you must close. As you close the gates, a new clue will appear to let you know how to find the next key." 

"Great, it's like a treasure hunt," Chan muttered. 

Namjoon looked up above him, seeing something chan couldn't despite his magical eyes. 

"Daylight is coming. It's time for you to wake up," he told Chan. 

Chan studied the God of Dreams and Nightmares closely, one last thought occurring to him. 

"You are the god of dreams and nightmares. So which is it that I need to wake up from now? A dream? Or a nightmare?"

Namjoon waved his hand, and immediately the atmosphere changed again into the image of outer space. Chan could see his planet, illuminated by the soft warm glow of the sun slowly rising behind it. Dawn was breaking, ready to bring another day. It was a breathtaking sight, stars and planets surrounding him as he stood there watching. 

"I never choose between giving someone a dream or nightmare, I simply allow it to happen. Whether a gentle dream or horrifying nightmare occurs is completely up to the person who is experiencing it. Us gods, we have no control over the living. Each and every one of us forges our own paths, our own destinies. I simply watch and guide, but never do I make their choices for them. So I'll ask you the same question Bang Chan." Namjoon turned his head and looked deep within Chan's eyes, almost like he was gazing through his soul. 

"Will this visit be your dream, or your nightmare?" 

 

***

Woojin looked around him, taking note of the chaos with keen and sharp eyes. He could hear screaming coming from different rooms within the castle's walls. Then fire began to creep and climb up the outside of the castle and destroy everything in it's path. 

Woojin looked down at the ground, his bare feet sinking into the soft grass underneath him. He was outside of the academy, the only person watching everything crumble from a distance. 

_What the hell is going on?_

He looked all around, his vision a bit blurry and sluggish. The fire spread way faster than an ordinary fire, starting to catch on trees and bushes, lighting them aflame as well. He stood there, his mind trying to process what he was seeing as the forest came down around him within seconds. Ashes began to float in the air and smoke smothered his lungs. 

Woojin finally kicked into action, turning on his feet and trying to jog deeper within the forest away from the searing fire. He ran until he came to the edge of a cliff that shouldn't be there, not able to get his body to stop in time. He tripped over the edge and began to fall, his face towards the sky, the soft shades of orange and yellow casting a pretty glow in the night.

Suddenly the sky erupted, lightning crashing down on the cliff and sending rocks falling after him. His body hit water with a loud slap, and then he was submerged under it. He sunk to the bottom of the stream he landed in, his back hitting the rocks harshly making the air in his lungs come out. He unintentionally sucked in cold water, and he tried to cough it up as he forced his arms to move.

With a loud gasp, woojin broke through the surface of the water, making his feet kick himself to the water's bank. He eventually and with great effort crawled onto the rocks, coughing and shaking. But the end was far from over.

The wind picked up, rain beginning to pelt down on him. He got to his feet quickly, surveying the land. A huge gust of wind shoved him abruptly to the side, making him lose his balance briefly. Then woojin heard it. An unmistakable whistling sound that could only mean the start of more disaster. He glanced to his right, noticing the clouds forming a circle in the sky. Within seconds, a tornado touched ground, coming right for him. He ran as fast as he could against the raging winds. He panted hard as he skidded through the forest again. It was hard to see even a few feet in front of him, and he was relying completely on his wolf instincts to get him safely away from the natural disaster. 

No matter how fast he ran, it felt like he was going nowhere. The trees never seemed to end, and his body wasn't working like it should. Why was this happening? 

He tripped on a fallen tree, not being able to make the jump that he used to effortlessly execute. He fell onto his knees, his fingers digging into the dirt. 

Woojin just sat there in the middle of the forest, the rain beating down on his bare skin, wind whipping his hair painfully across his forehead, fire creeping from one tree to the next, and a tornado enveloping anything in it's path. Soon it will be upon him, but all woojin could do was sit there and stare at something that caught his attention. From behind the trees in front of him, he could see a flash of violet eyes and blond hair. He didn't dare move a muscle.

Despite the horrible natural disasters occurring around him, he couldn't rip his gaze away from those violet eyes that seemed to haunt him wherever he goes. 

 

Woojin sat up from his bed with a gasp, his breathing heavy and his hair matted down with sweat. He clutched his racing heart, the dreads of sleep slowly going away. His mind was gradually coming out of his sleep induced haze as he blinked a few times to clear his vision. 

He chuckled to himself, finally coming to the realization of where he was. 

_It was just a nightmare._

Even so, it felt so real to woojin. 

After calming down for a few moments, woojin finally looked around his room. Only, it wasn't his room anymore. He frowned, another wave of uneasiness starting to settle back in his stomach. maybe he was still asleep and dreaming?

His room was pitch black, his bed floating in a space of nothingness. He didn't quite know how to react to this. 

Swinging his legs off the side of his bed, woojin stood up in the empty space that should be his wooden flooring in the middle of his room. All that he was wearing were his pajama pants, it being his typical nightly choice of sleepwear. 

While debating back and forth on whether this was a prank from one of the mages, or a curse put on him, or perhaps a spell gone wrong by accident, a lone figure appeared before him.

The God of Dreams and Nightmares stood in front of woojin, studying him like he was some fascinating bug under a microscope. 

"Hello?" Woojin asked, his muscles tensing slightly at the intrusion to his bedroom. Well, at least he still thinks it's his bedroom considering all he can see is darkness. 

"I've come with a warning," Kim Namjoon told him. Woojin merely raised a brow indicating he was listening. 

"What you experienced was all real," he told the werewolf. 

Woojin have him a confused look. "You mean my nightmare? But it was just a dream." 

Namjoon shook his head. "That was more than just a dream, that was a warning. Everything you saw will come true unless you help save the void." 

Woojin crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Help save the void? What's wrong with the void?" 

"The Elders are trying to take control over the void. They are going to wreak havoc on this world, causing everyone and everything to perish. You need to claim back the key they already have, and find the rest of them before it's too late." 

Woojin blinked at the god, not buying his words for a minute. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard. the elders have always respected the void. They would never try to take control over it. Besides, that's practically suicide to try and do something so dangerous." 

_Right?_

Namjoon said nothing to that, only staring at woojin with all-knowing eyes that irritated him for some reason. 

Woojin sighed. "Look, this is clearly some sort of prank one of the apprentices are doing. Obviously I experienced a bad dream." But even woojin would have to admit that didn't sound very convincing. Dream magic is very difficult to perform. He hasn't met a single mage who could do it at the academy. 

Namjoon merely smiled, and then he waved his hand at the darkness around them. Slowly, the darkness began to bleed out, the images and colors of his room beginning to return. 

"We all experience dreams, Kim Woojin. But even our dreams can become reality." 

And then the god of dreams and nightmares was gone, and the rest of the darkness disappeared leaving woojin standing barefoot and shirtless on the wooden floor in the middle of his room. 

Daylight began to creep above the horizon and through his bedroom window. 

***

_"Will this visit be your dream, or your nightmare?"_

 

Chan woke up with a gasp, immediately sitting up and looking all around him. The sunlight started to filter in through his window, the first lights of morning breaking over the horizon. He looked to his window while gripping the comforting blankets, the sun making his violet eyes glint in the room.

Before that visit from the god, he used to feel kind of empty and lost. But now...now a new feeling was bubbling up from deep within him. A feeling of hope.

A small smile took shape on his lips. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Trampoline" by Shaed


	9. Teeth

_ There’s something in the way you’re looking through my eyes, _

_ I don’t know if I’m going to make it out alive. _

**********************************

Chan woke up from his dreams, a new determination set in his violet eyes. He swung his feet out of bed, quickly getting dressed.

He needed to hurry and find the keys to the void. He was hoping that the sooner he finishes the job, the better chance he would have in preventing anything major from happening. He plans on making it quick and simple.

The first key he needs to tackle is the key to the Sky Gate. unfortunately, luck wasnt on his side since the Elders already opened that gate and are keeping the key at their academy. 

Where all of the mages and werewolves and elves and so much more reside. 

They are the strongest of their kinds. The warriors for the creatures of the day. 

One step at time, though. He’s going to need supplies. Maybe a few weapons, a map of the world, clothes, food, water, medical supplies. He rushed down the steps with a bag in hand, shoving everything he could think of into it. 

Thankfully, seungmin and hyunjin were still sleeping, so he would be able to slip out unnoticed. They would be upset with him for taking off like this without a word, but this was for the best. There is no way he is risking the lives of his family on this crazy mission. It was highly likely chan would never come back, and he would never want the same thing to happen to the others. He will tell minho what he was planning to do. Minho would make sure everyone was alright while he was gone. 

As chan quietly and quickly ran around the house gathering his things, the front door opened up. He stilled, heart racing. Who the hell was returning this early in the morning?

Changbin stumbled through the door noisily, falling to the couch with a painful grunt. Chan walked super fast over to the demon, leaning down near him within a second. 

“Changbin? Are you alright?” chan asked him.

Changbin startled at the sound and closeness of chan. “Holy shit, chan. Stop sneaking up on me like that! If you dont learn to walk around like a normal person, then im going to put bells all over you,” changbin bitched as he moved his aching muscles into a sitting position on the couch. 

Chan chuckled softly. “Im not a normal person though. Im a vampire. Now what the hell? Why are you getting back so late after last night?”

Changbin scoffed. “I just got done slaughtering a shit ton of demons all night long. Why the hell are there so many coming through the veil? And on top of that, i ran into higher ranking demons as well. I mean, i know the new moon weakened the veils around here, but this was just ridiculous!” changbin ranted.

Chan pursed his lips. It would seem the sky gate that was opened is wreaking havoc much quicker than he realized. The demons and monsters are starting to become affected as well. 

“Why did you stay out all night?” chan asked instead. “You shouldnt have gone out to begin with!” 

Changbin pouted, looking away. “I had to make sure he was alright,” changbin muttered softly. If it wasnt for chan’s excellent hearing, he wouldn’t have heard the statement. Chan knelt down in front of changbin, reaching over to grip his hands. There was worry in chan’s violet eyes. 

“Changbin, that was too dangerous. I dont know what kind of light this is that you are talking about, but i want you to promise me to never do that again. Never risk your life for something like that. You hear me?” chan begged him. 

Changbin looked into chan’s eyes with his own midnight ones. He tightened his grip on chan’s fingers, and then shook his head.

“I cant do that, channie hyung. That light is more important to me than my own life. You know this,” changbin told him softly, a gentle smile on his face. He hates disappointing chan. Chan has been his oldest friend, his only family. Of course, that also included the two little shits sleeping upstairs as well as the debbie-downer living by himself over in chan’s old cottage, but still.

Chan sighed in relent, taking the look in changbin’s eyes seriously. “At least tell me why. Why must you follow that light so closely?” 

Changbin leaned closer to chan, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek in thanks for understanding him given the circumstances. 

“I was a wanderer, never fitting in with my kind. But then i saw a bright light, the brightest i have ever seen. And i wanted to get closer to it. I wanted to protect that light and keep it safe,” changbin answered him with such a loving and vulnerable voice. It was the first time chan was hearing it coming from the demon.

Chan looked to the ceiling, praying for the gods to give him strength, and squeezing changbin’s fingers in understanding. 

“Alright. I trust you know what you are doing. At least tell me this light’s name? So i can get to know them a little better since they are so important to you.”

Changbin smiled, but it wasnt his usual sadistic smile or impish smile. It was a warm and very bright smile that lit up his whole face. 

“His name is Felix. Isnt it pretty? A pretty name for a pretty mage,” changbin giggled cutely. 

Chan snorted. “Sure. now i need you to be extra quiet so you dont wake up Thing 1 and Thing 2 upstairs. Im going away for a few days, and dont want to cause a riot. Im not sure when ill be back, so dont look for me.”

Changbin sat up straighter, alarmed at this news. “Going where? Why?” 

Chan pursed his lips. “I have something important that suddenly came up. Its hard to explain.” 

“Well then im coming with you! You know im always up for adventure,” changbin argued with him. 

“No, its too dangerous,” chan let slip out in his haste to get changbin to quiet down.    
‘Well then im  _ definitely _ coming. If its danger, im your guy!” changbin raised his voice a little louder. Chan tried to shush him quickly. 

“No, you arent coming with me and that’s final,” chan said sternly. 

“Going where?” seungmin said from the doorway. Chan and changbin stilled, turning their heads slowly to the new company. 

“Uhh, outside to get some fresh air?” chan grinned guiltily. 

“Hey hyunjin, chan and changbin think they have the audacity to talk bullshit to my face. Can you believe it?” seungmin snorted.

Hyunjin snaked his arms around seungmin’s waist from behind, resting his head sleepily onto his shoulder. “Mmhmm, sounds like complete and utter bullshit to me,” he muttered, still grumpy from waking up so early.

Seungmin squinted his eyes at chan and changbin, crossing his arms over his chest. “Now spill it. What’s really going on?” he asked chan. 

Hyunjin yawned. “Yeah, you suck at lying channie hyung. I’m not letting anyone leave this barrier if you dont talk to us,” he tried to threaten the vampire, but only succeeded in making chan almost coo at the adorable puffiness to his sleepy face. 

Chan groaned. It was useless to argue against all of them at once. Maybe minho would have won this battle of wills, but it was hopeless for chan. He fell backwards onto the floor, laying on his back with a huff. 

“Fine you guys win. This is why i tried to escape before you all woke up. Thanks a lot changbin,” chan pouted. 

“We would have just hunted you down anyways once we realized you were gone,” changbin said proudly with a giggle. Seungmin nodded his head in agreement. 

“Ok, ill tell you guys. But first let’s go and get minho. You all need to hear this.”

***

Woojin was having a rough day. First of all, he felt like he hasnt slept a wink since that weird dream he had. He snorted in disbelief at the thought of it.

_ End of the world? The elders trying to gain control of the void? Yeah right. _

Still, something didnt sit right with him. It never did when the elders were concerned. And what was this about finding the keys to the void? Did such a thing even exist?

No, everything was perfectly fine in woojin’s world. It was just a silly dream that resulted as a figment of his imagination. But... _ what if it wasnt? _

Woojin decided not to think about it anymore, continuing to punch the bag in front of him. Over and over he swung his fists, knocking the bag off its chain with a loud snap. In all of his frustration, he forgot to hold back his strength, causing the practice punching bag to break and go flying across the room.

“Dammit,” woojin swore. He was panting really hard from the exertion of his workout, flexing his fists that were at his sides. The slight bruises forming on his knuckles would heal in a couple hours anyways. Woojin never bothered to wrap his hands when he was training because he didnt need to. Being a werewolf had its perks.

And sometimes it didnt.

Like right now. Woojin wanted to growl in frustration at the thought of having to reattach his punching bag back on its chain. It was a pain in the ass to get it up there to begin with. That was no ordinary punching bag. It was mostly made of wood and thick clay rather than sand since he was much stronger than an average creature of the day. 

He ran his hands through his sweaty honey brown hair, his thin sleeveless shirt clinging to his body. He’s been in this room for a few hours now, ever since he couldnt go back to sleep. He figured a good workout would do him justice and help sort some of his thoughts out, but it only made things worse. If he wasnt thinking about that strange dream, then he was thinking about a certain pair of violet eyes and blond hair. 

Woojin curled his lip in annoyance at the thought of the vampire. He’s been watching him for years now to the point of it being unhealthy. He  _ knows _ this. He  _ knows _ he has a perverse obsession to the vampire, but he cant help it. The lingering thought of him has been haunting the werewolf since he first laid eyes on him.

There was just  _ something _ about the vampire. Woojin has never felt this way about anybody in his entire life. 

But then...but then it suddenly got worse.

Because when he chased the vampire again in the woods, when he got  _ so so _ close to him, he smelled his scent for the first time since he saw him. The vampire was always good at hiding himself. Despite being an excellent tracker, woojin still hasnt found his home. He just knows the vampire dwells in the southern region of the country. His scent was wicked. Enticing. Seductive. 

Unfortunately, woojin got a taste of the scent on his tongue, and it drove his wolf into a frenzy. The vampire was now his. The wolf inside him is constantly urging woojin to begin the hunt. To find their prey. It took every ounce of woojin’s control to turn away that day. To ignore his instincts and let the vampire go. 

“Sir…” a voice interrupted woojin’s thoughts. Woojin snapped his unnerving yellow-orange eyes to the human that arrived at the doorway. 

“What?” he growled at the human. He wasn’t in the mood to play nice, he had too many things going on. 

The human gulped. “The Elders wish to see you. They said it was urgent.”

Woojin forced himself to calm the rage building up within him. He took a deep breath in, and then released it. He waved to the human, signalling that they could leave him. Normally he would get dressed up in his official uniform for the academy, but today he didnt feel like it. He opted to go in his thin sleeveless shirt that was see-through because of his sweat and his skin-tight black combat pants and boots. He walked over towards his stuff, picking up a cloth and wiping his face before leaving. 

_ This better be damn good. _

He marched to the chamber of the Elders, not even bothering to say a greeting to the human guards in front of the doors. At the look on his face, they opened them quickly for him and he entered the clear stone circle in front of the great chairs, a glare on his face. 

Yes, woojin was in a bad mood indeed. These were the last people he wants to see right now. 

“Kim Woojin, we have something important to reveal to you,” the Elder of the werewolves called down to him. Woojin reluctantly bowed, then dropped to one knee and knelt to show respect to his elders.

“What is it that you wish to tell me?” he asked through clenched teeth. He bowed his head in a form of submission, despite his strong dominant wolf instincts hating the gesture with every fiber of his being. There was a reason why woojin was the most prodigal of all the werewolves. He was able to control his urges and animalistic instincts the greatest. 

“You may stand,” the Elder of the mages told him. Woojin forced himself not to flinch at the command. His wolf was being very feisty today, not willing to take orders as easily. He stood up, planting both his boots onto the stone flooring and clasping his hands behind his back. He gazed at the elders with a cold and bored expression, even though a great fire was raging inside of him.

Something serious must be going on if all of the elders were present, not just the big three. There was the elder of the sea creatures, the earth creatures, the creatures of the desert and so on. Woojin spared all of them a single glance, and then looked back at the main three looking down at him like he was a tiny bug they wish to squash. 

“This is confidential information, and we trust that you will not reveal any of this outside of these doors,” the elder of the elves said to woojin. 

“Of course,” woojin said, his voice smooth like honey.

“It brings me great sadness to admit this, but it would seem that the creatures of the night are starting to form an army and commit treason against us. We must gather up our best warriors and prepare for war,” JYP said. 

“First it was the vampires, and now the demons and monsters are going mad. We believe that they are unhappy with the power we hold, and so they are trying to do something that is unforgivable,” yang hyun-suk continued. 

“And that would be?” woojin asked them.

“They want to take control of the void. They are after something very precious of ours, and they will stop at nothing to get it. They are going to storm the castle unless we get to them first,” lee soo-man told him. 

An ice cold feeling ran down the length of woojin’s spine after hearing these words. He forced himself to show no reaction despite his heart starting to race in slight panic. 

“We need you to lead the hunt against all of the creatures of the night that wish to do us harm,” the elder of the earth creatures, Bang Si-Hyuk chimed in. 

Woojin’s tongue felt like lead in his mouth as he gave his word to lead the hunt for them. Then he bowed and exited the chambers, a sweat starting to break out across his brow. 

_ Shit. _

***

“And in conclusion, we have to save everyone,” chan finished telling everyone his story. 

Minho snorted. “So we are going to listen to namjoon and risk getting ourselves killed all because he couldnt find anyone else stupid enough to do this?” 

Seungmin gasped at minho’s casual use of the god’s name. Minho just shrugged, not giving a damn. He’s seen plenty of gods in passing during his time as a grim reaper. Hyunjin gently hit him on the arm to warn him to knock it off. It was considered bad luck to talk ill of the gods. Minho thinks its just a dumb superstition. 

“Yes,” chan confirmed. “I know it sounds crazy, but if we dont do something, the madness will get to us too. The energy pouring out of the gates to the void will consume us and destroy us.”

“Crazy? Its more than crazy! It’s bat-shit lunacy!” changbin yelled out, slamming his hand on the table. Everyone looked at him in surprise at his outburst. He glared at everyone for a few silent moments, and then his face broke out into a huge grin. “Im totally in! If you need someone to do something completely moronic and insane, then im your guy!” changbin giggled excitedly.

“Count me in too!” hyunjin yelled, giving changbin a high five. 

Chan laughed, a feeling of relief wash over him. To be honest, he was kind of scared to do this alone. 

“Of course minho has to come with us. We need someone in charge of the creepy and horror portion during this little escapade of ours,” changbin laughed, sticking his tongue out when minho glared at him.

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “That would probably still be you, changbin hyung.” 

“Thank you-” minho began to say, when seungmin continued.

“Minho would be in charge of the ‘curl in a ball and rock back and forth in a corner because he’s too emotional to do anything else’” seungmin laughed with an adorable giggle. 

“I take it back. I hate all of you,” minho crossed his arms with a grumpy look on his face. Hyunjin leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek to cheer him up. 

“We really do want you to come with us hyung. Please?” hyunjin batted his pretty eyelashes at minho. 

Seungmin gasped. “Nobody can resist the eyelashes. That was a killing move.”

Minho rolled his eyes at their stupidity. “Yes of course ill come with you guys. Now shut up.”

“Yay!” changbin cheered, punching his fist in the air.

“So what’s our first move?” seungmin asked, looking to chan. 

Chan thought about it. “We need to break into the castle and find the key they have. It wont be easy since the elders have the entire place guarded. Our best bet is to split up. One group get the key while the other group creates a distraction for all of the guards surrounding the place.”

“If its a distraction you need, then im your guy,” seungmin smiled sweetly. He cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck. 

“I can probably get past all of the magical barriers, but it wont be easy,” hyunjin offered. 

Changbin slammed his right fist into his left palm. “Dont need to ask me twice! If its destruction you need, destruction is what you’re gonna get. Me and seungmin got you!” he then high fived with seungmin. 

“Im the fastest out of all of us, so i definitely would need to go with hyunjin to get the key,” chan reasoned. He then looked to minho, waiting to see what he would do.

Minho sighed. “I guess im with the destruction team. Im pretty useless in both areas, but at least i get to see changbin and seungmin set things on fire for entertainment.” 

“Hell yeah you will!” changbin jumped up on his seat in excitement. 

“Alright, that settles it. The sooner we go the better,” chan told everyone in finality. 

***

Felix and jeongin stood on one of the balconies of the castle, looking down onto the lands surrounding their magical barriers. Jeongin felt uneasy with what he saw. 

“Felix? I know the new moon was yesterday and all, but should there still be so many demons and monsters surrounding us like this?” 

Felix watched the growing numbers with pursed lips. “No innie, there shouldnt be. They should all be banished back to the void until the next new moon. I dont understand why this is happening.”

It turned out that Felix woke up that morning with a splitting headache and a nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was on jeongin’s bed in the human’s quarters, a bit confused on what was happening. When he sat up, he noticed jeongin arguing with his friend- daehwi- in the common room just outside of jeongin’s bedroom. He couldnt help but listen in on their conversation.

“Why did you bring him here, jeongin? He’s dangerous!” daehwi hissed at his friend. 

“He’s my mage daehwi! Im not going to just abandon him when he needs me the most!” jeongin argued. 

“I heard what he did jeongin. He annihilated the entire forest near our academy! No normal mage should be able to do that! On top of that, you’re telling me a  _ demon _ protected you guys for the rest of the night?!” 

“Ok, yes, i admit the demon protecting us was a bit strange. But he looked like he knew felix, so i didnt question it. What was i supposed to do? Ignore his help?! We were being surrounded by hundreds of monsters and other demons! There was no way we would have survived on our own! Not when felix was knocked out!” jeongin pleaded for daehwi to listen. 

“He’s fraternizing with the enemy jeongin, and he should be reported for it. Demons cant be trusted, and the fact that one of them follows felix around like a puppy just shows what kind of person felix is,” daehwi glared at jeongin. 

Jeongin grunted in anger. “Who cares about the demon!? They all cant be bad, right? That demon had every opportunity to kill us and take felix’s magic and my soul, but he didnt. For me, im just grateful to the demon.” 

Daehwi gasped at that. “Dont you  _ dare _ say such a thing ever again! Or i swear i will report you to the commanders and elders. The creatures of the night  _ cant _ be trusted. They are disgusting vile things that want nothing more than to destroy all of us. And he-” daehwi pointed to the room felix was in, “-is the most vile of them all. He is obviously on their side. His magic isnt normal, which means he’s practicing forbidden arts. He is the cause of all of this. On top of that, he brought all of those filthy creatures to the castle! We are being surrounded right now as we speak while your precious mage is over there sleeping like a baby without a care in the world!”

Jeongin gritted his teeth in rage at the way daehwi was talking about felix. Why didnt he see that he was wrong? There is no way that felix was behind all of this. Jeongin spent an entire month with the mage, and he was perfectly normal. Ok, so he might have lied about his magical abilities, but it was for a good cause! Jeongin can sympathize with that. 

“You know damn well that felix is not the cause of the ambush outside. The new moon just occurred, perhaps it was just the veils to the void being extra weak this year or something.” even jeongin can admit that sounded a bit far fetched, but he  _ knows _ that whatever is happening outside, felix isnt to be blamed. 

Daehwi gave jeongin a sympathetic look. He shook his head in disappointment. “I thought you were better than this jeongin. It appears felix has messed with your head somehow with his dark magic. Dont talk to me until you get your head out of your ass and see what’s really going on around here.” 

And then daehwi left to prepare for battle. Every mage, human, werewolf, and other race were called to defend the castle at all cost. The magical barrier surrounding the academy wont hold back for much longer and soon they will have a fight breaking out.

Jeongin yelled in frustration, picking up a book on their table and throwing it. It didnt solve anything, but he did feel a little bit better. 

Felix swallowed, his warm brown eyes starting to water at what he just heard. Does everybody all over the castle really think this was his fault? And what’s this about the castle being under siege from demons and monsters, and many other creatures of the night? And a demon protected him? Surely it couldnt be who he thought it was, right?

He pulled the covers off of him, quickly standing up. But his head hurt, and his vision started to swim, causing him to stumble a little and grip the night stand next to him for support. It made a clunking sound, causing jeongin to come in and see what was going on. Felix held his other hand up to cover his eyes, the daylight making his headache worse. 

“Hyung, you were up?” jeongin asked quietly. His anger died down as he walked over to help felix sit back down on the edge of the bed. 

“Jeongin, what happened?” felix asked helplessly. 

Jeongin sighed, kneeling down in front of felix and gripping his hands to help soothe some of his worries away. 

“A lot of shit went down since last night. I need you to be completely honest with me felix hyung. Promise me you will tell me everything?” he asked gently. 

Felix nodded, biting his lip from the nervous feeling in his chest. 

“What happened last night? And who was that demon boy?”

Felix’s heart hammered in his chest at the mention of the demon. “I...i dont know what happened. I just saw you almost get hurt, and this huge swell of magical energy took hold of me, and i let it all go. I only wanted to keep you safe,” he muttered, his eyes watering again, making him look like a kicked puppy. 

Jeongin nodded, rubbing the backs of his knuckles to help calm him down. “I figured as much. And the demon boy?” 

Felix gulped. “Uhhh...im not sure who you mean. There are a lot of demons out there, so it could have been anyone. Im going to need a description or something-”

“Well, for starters, he was kind of short, kinda hot, great body by the way, midnight black hair and matching eyes that turned red, oh and he was totally and completely psychotic. He giggled the whole time he was slaughtering all of the demons and monsters so-”

Felix laughed lightly at that. “Shit. ok yeah that was definitely changbin.”

Jeongin raised a brow at this in curiosity. “So you are on first name terms with this demon. Please, do tell.”

Felix shrugged, his hand going up to unconsciously play with his long dreamcatcher earring in nervousness. “There’s nothing to tell. I met him a few times when i was a small boy. He was the one that told me i might be an emotional mage. He warned me that people would hate and want to harm me because of my magical abilities, and so i decided to hide in plain sight.”

Jeongin thought about that for a minute. “Why is he helping you? I hate to admit it, but daehwi isnt wrong when he says that demons are dangerous. They want to kill us and take our souls and stuff hyung. You know that.” 

Felix stopped playing with his earring and ran a hand through his blonde hair in distress. “Yeah i know. Im just as confused as you are innie. But one thing is for sure. I dont think changbin wants to hurt us. I think he might be different than the others. Right?” he asked himself more than he was asking jeongin. 

“Im not sure hyung, but he saved us last night. You and me would have both been dead if it wasnt for him. And then when all of the demons were killed, he just disappeared. I had to drag your ass back safely to the castle before more demons could come near us. Hyung, they are all going insane! We are being surrounded right now, and the numbers just keep growing.”

That confused felix too. “But why? The new moon is over with. The veils should be closed. And does everyone seriously think this is somehow my fault?” felix felt like he wanted to cry. He almost did.

Jeongin looked at him sadly. “Im not sure what’s going on, but the elders want everyone to prepare for battle again. A real battle this time. We might not come back. Dont worry felix, everyone else might hate you, but i will always be on your side no matter what.”

Felix gave jeongin a wobbly smile, a warm feeling in his heart at jeongin’s kind words. He nodded, sniffling a little. Then he slapped both his thighs and stood up, feeling better. “Well, if we are going to die, then we are going to die as heroes. Let’s go kick some creatures of the night’s asses.”

“Thats the spirit!” jeongin cheered. “And i hope daehwi will fall in a pile of horse dung to cool himself off, that little bitch.” 

Felix giggled at that. “Weird, but im not complaining.”

So here they are now, assessing the real situation with their own eyes. Jeongin sagged his shoulders tiredly when he saw just how many creatures of the night are in the surrounding forests right outside of the barriers. There was more than just demons and monsters. There were vampires and wraiths, and dark fae, to just name a few. 

“This is gonna suck,” jeongin muttered. Felix nodded at that. 

“Once nightfall hits, we are going to be even more screwed,” felix added in. 

***

“Uhh guys,” seungmin whispered to everyone from behind a tree. 

“Why the hell are there so many creatures of the night trying to break into the castle?” hyunjin finished for him.

“This looks like the damn zombie apocalypse!” changbin hissed. “And trust me, i saw something similar to that in the demon realm and let me just tell you, it wasnt pretty. Of course...heh heh...ha heh...i killed them all in like 20 minutes tops, an impressive new record if i do say so myself, but thats not the point and- what were we talking about again?” 

“Can you not be an idiot for like, 5 minutes?” minho glanced at him with a bored expression. 

“No he cant. He takes great pride in it,” seungmin added in. 

“Anyways, i think the effects of the void are starting to spread. All of these creatures are going mad. They must be unconsciously drawn to the veils that are opened up, on top of the strong magical energy coming from the castle,” chan reasoned.

“Great, im sure the elders and other creatures of the day have noticed by now. They are probably preparing for battle right now as we speak,” minho mumbled. 

“Getting the key is going to be a lot harder now since everyone is on guard,” hyunjin complained.

“Actually, this might work to our advantage. While they are distracted with this army of insane creatures, we can somehow slip in and grab the key, then book it back out of here while they are still fighting,” chan thought. 

“Ok boss, say the word and binnie changbinnie will start throwing fists,” changbin giggled. 

“Everyone is just sitting here though, watching the academy with power hungry eyes. Nobody is attacking yet,” minho noted.

“Well then, i guess we are going to need a spark to start the battle,” chan smiled while looking at seungmin. 

Seungmin smiled back. “If a spark is what you need, then you’ve come to the right person.”

Minho looked up to the sky, noticing the clouds roll in super fast and the wind pick up. Thunder began to rumble around them, shaking the earth. 

Then a massive bolt of blue and black lightning crashed just outside the barrier to the castle. 

“Time to go!” chan said to hyunjin, gripping his hand and running super fast through the forest towards the castle before the other creatures of the night and day could realize what just happened. 

***

“I want wolves and mages at the outer edges of the barrier right now!” woojin barked out a command. The numbers of creatures of the night began to grow outside in the forest, and it made him feel uneasy. 

He was getting himself ready to lead the hunt when a sudden crack of thunder rang throughout the entire castle and outer lands, and then a huge crash fell to the earth moments later. 

“What the hell was that?” he yelled to no one in particular. 

“Sir, a huge bolt of lightning just struck the outer barrier. It shattered it completely!” one of his second in commands reported to him. Woojin stared at hongjoong with confusion on his face. 

“Do they have a mage on their side? Where the hell did the lightning come from?” he growled out. If one of the mages betrayed them, he was  _ so _ going to rip their throats out. 

Hongjoong shook his head. “Im not sure. The mages are looking into it right now.”

Woojin waved him away, hurrying to head outside and see for himself what damage was done. As soon as he stepped foot outside the castle walls, he squinted up to the sky. Dark clouds rolled in, and the wind was like a knife, cutting through everything. The mages and other werewolves, along with some elves and other creatures of the day began to scramble and head out, guarding the castle. 

And then something caught woojin’s eyes, making him stop what he was doing and stare in horror. 

There, on a cliff in the  _ far far _ distance, was a huge beast. It was a cross between a wolf and a cat, blue and black sparks and bolts of lightning wrapping around his body. His cry sounded like thunder, indicating it was clearly agitated. Then the beast leaped down and traveled from tree to tree, lightning striking the objects as he touched them. 

_ Raiju _ , the thunder beast. 

Woojin didnt think they still existed. They were a form of yokai, but one of the most powerful there was. He thought the mages eliminated all of the thunder beasts hundreds of years ago. His skin went cold at the thought of one of them surviving. Raiju were usually very peaceful and calm, but once they got angry they could lay waste to thousands of people in just a mere hour. 

He sucked in a breath, his shoulders set in determination. Woojin was no coward, and certainly not a quitter. If the raiju was going to destroy the castle along with the other creatures of the day, then he was just going to have to take that one down as well.

He stepped outside of the inner magical barriers, shifting into his wolf form. With a howl, he began the hunt.

***

“Well jeongin, it was nice knowing you,” felix said as he watched the raiju roar and cause tons of electric blue and black bolts of lightning crash to the ground. It took out a few mages and wolves that were heading towards it. 

“Same to you, hyung,” jeongin laughed weakly. 

Jeongin gripped his sword for a second time in two days, and then followed felix out onto the battlegrounds, heading into the forest. 

***

“Hyung, do you have any idea where the key even is?” hyunjin panted next to chan. Hyunjin could run fast, but not like chan. 

“Not a clue,” chan said back to him. “All i know is that the key can close the sky gate. Apparently once we do that, we will get a clue for the next key.”

“Ok but, did we even get a clue for  _ this _ key? You know, to start us off?” hyunjin whined. 

Chan stopped in his tracks, looking at hyunjin with wide eyes. 

“Oh my fuck, you didnt. Hyung what the hell?! How are we supposed to know where to even look?!” 

“Uhhh, well maybe its one of the those ‘you will know it when you see it’ kind of situations, am i right?” chan laughed. 

“Or we  _ die _ because we are dumb enough to run through the zombie apocalyspe and crash into the castle looking for a key we have no idea even looks like!” hyunjin yelled at him as they started running again. 

“Hyunjin this is not the zombie apocalypse, dont be ridiculous,” chan told him. “This is just a bunch of very insane out of control creatures of the night attacking normally insane and power hungry creatures of the day. No biggie.”

Hyunjin ignored chan until they got to the edge of one of the outer barriers into the castle. 

“Now what?” hyunjin asked. “I can take down the barrier, but that would also allow all of the other creatures of the night to get into the castle too, which would just be me helping them murder each other and i really dont want that on my conscience.”

“No, no dont do that. Can you open up just a small hole for us to get through?” chan asked. “Something discreet so the others wont notice?”

“I can try, but these mages are annoying with their spell work. Its going to take some time.”

“Alright, ill cover you,” chan nodded. 

Hyunjin sighed, then started breathing in a huge breath into his lungs and holding it there. He reached out to the energy of the distant mountains and forests, claiming that energy as his own. He let go of his breath, the air he expelled from his lungs clinging to the magical barrier so that you could see it with the naked eye. 

Chan watched momentarily in awe at hyunjin. Blue and red streaks appeared across hyunjin’s face and arms, and a slight shimmer glinted near his back, indicating he unfolded his wings. It wasn’t often that chan got to see some of hyunjin’s true form. The  _ Tengu _ often preferred to stay in his more human appearance. 

Chan snapped back to attention when he noticed a mage and his guard run right for them. They were clearly smarter than the others since they caught sight of them so quickly. 

“Shit, incoming,” chan muttered, running away from hyunjin and a bit closer towards the blonde mage in order to meet him in the middle. However, he was intercepted by the mage’s human guard, already swinging his sword at the vampire. 

“Go back to where you came from!” the human guard yelled dramatically, holding his sword up. Chan would have laughed at how silly he looked if he wasnt in a serious situation at the moment.

Chan gripped the sword coming right at him with his bare hand, then flung the human who was still attached to it off to the side to keep away from hyunjin. “First of all, you are literally like 12. What the hell is such a young guard doing on the battlefield? Second of all, i came from the forests, so i wont be going very far,” chan lectured with his hands on his hips as the raven haired guard fell to the dirt with a muffled “oomf.” chan ignored the slight sting to the cut on his palm from the sword, waiting patiently for it to heal. It took longer than usual since it has been a while since he last fed. 

“Dont touch jeongin!” the mage yelled, coming at chan. He swung his hand in front of him, causing a huge blast of magical energy to hit chan full force. Chan grunted, planting his feet in the earth, not expecting that. He looked at the mage with slight fascination, noticing how the mage didnt need to use a spell just now. He licked his lips, tasting a faint flavor of flowers. The green in his eyes began to come back, glowing a little bit brighter at the feel of the magical energy the mage was emitting off his body. The blonde mage glared at chan as he helped jeongin up from the ground. 

Maybe chan got lucky, because he suddenly had a great idea. 

He held up his hands in surrender, glancing back at hyunjin who was still too focused on the outer barrier set up by the advanced mages. At this rate, they wont be able to even get  _ near _ the castle let alone the key. And what better way to break a barrier by a mage using their own mage?

“Wait!” he yelled to the mage. “Im not here to harm anyone! I swear!” ok, so that sounded completely cliche, but how else was chan supposed to address the situation given the circumstances?

“Yeah, like we havent heard that one before,” jeongin snorted, getting up and stretching his arm out. Its going to be sore in the morning.

“Ok, fine. My name is Bang Chan, im a vampire, and over there is a member of my family, Hwang Hyunjin. He’s a yokai, a tengu to be exact, and we might need your help if you are willing to offer it.” 

The mage raised a brow. “And why should we help you?” 

“Will you listen to me really quick?” chan pleaded with puppy eyes, clutching his hands up in front of him. 

“Wait, did he say hyunjin?” jeongin whispered to the mage. Jeongin tried to look around chan at the figure in the distance, but chan was in the way. For some reason that name sounded familiar to him. 

The mage looked at his guard, and then back at chan. “Fine you have one minute. Then we blow you up,” the blonde mage said, crossing his arms over his chest. Jeongin brought up his sword in a protective stance.

“Ok so basically all of this madness isnt the creatures of the night’s faults. The elders are trying to open the gates to the void. They already succeeded in opening the Sky Gate. all of that energy from the void is pouring out into the mortal realm, and everyone will soon be affected by it, including you and me. It causes insanity, hunger, greed, and will make you lose your senses completely. They have no idea what they are doing! I need to retrieve the key to the sky gate and close it before its too late. And the key is located in the castle,” chan said in one huge breath. 

The mage blinked at chan, studying his face. Then he looked back at his guard, sharing a private conversation between looks that chan had no idea what it meant. 

“Ok, fine. We will help you. But one wrong move and jeongin here will cut off your head!” the mage told the vampire. 

Chan stumbled back a bit, looking surprised. “Wait, seriously? Just like that? I honestly expected you to not believe me and then i would be like ‘please you dont understand, we are all in danger’ and then you be like ‘be gone you creature of the night. You are all liars!’ and then boom, whoosh, pshhhhh, and ill get set on fire or something,” chan ranted. 

The mage and jeongin just stared at chan with a look like ‘is he serious?’

Jeongin turned to the mage. “Felix hyung? I dont think he’s the sharpest tool in the shed. It should be safe from here on out,” he laughed. The mage nodded in agreement. 

Chan snapped out of his surprise at the sound of felix’s name. “Felix? The mage changbin always talks about?”

Felix’s eyes quickly flashed to chan at the mention of the demon’s name. “You know changbin?”

Chan snorted. “Does anyone  _ not _ know changbin?” 

But felix didnt get to respond to that because something caught his attention. 

“Felix! Please, help hyunjin! He needs to get past the barrier to the academy,” chan begged not noticing felix’s attention was now elsewhere. 

“Uhhh, i dont think that’s going to be possible,” felix muttered, staring out at the forest past the wolves and other creatures of the day fighting. 

“And why not?” chan called over.

“Because of that,” felix whispered, pointing to a huge mass of demonic energy heading across the land near them. In this black cloud, wraiths and demons and all kinds of monsters writhed and screamed, searching for food. 

Felix bit his lip in worry, his brown eyes surveying how many there were. 

_ Hundreds. Maybe thousands.  _

Felix swallowed, then he took a deep breath in and exhaled out. He turned away from chan and the tengu, walking towards the storm of evil. 

“Jeongin, dont follow,” felix whispered seriously. 

***

Changbin sucked in a breath, tasting a hint of flowers in the air. It was faint, but it was definitely there. His pretty little mage was close by and he was fighting.

Unfortunately, some of the blood hungry vampires and demons also caught a whiff, and started running after the scent. 

_ Shit. _

“Hey minho hyung? You think you can handle this bunch over here? Ill be right back!” changbin called over to minho.

Minho looked over to changbin with a confused face. “What? Where the hell are you going?”

“Im going to go and protect my pretty little mage,” changbin simply said, giggling as he disappeared, shadow jumping to where felix was. 

“Wait! You cant leave me here with them!” minho called out, but it was too late, changbin’s giggle still echoing from where he used to be standing. 

Minho tilted his head back, glaring at the sky. “Ugh,” he grunted out. 

A yokai in the shape of a snake started to slither towards minho, taking the opportunity to steal what little bit of magical energy minho had left in its power hungry craze. Minho snarled down at the yokai, stomping his boot angrily on its tail. “Think again, you little bastard. I will be no one’s dinner tonight,” he hissed at the yokai. The snake yokai squeaked in fear, trying to get away, but to no avail since minho was still stepping on its tail. Minho smirked at the feeble attempt at escape of the monster. Then he noticed a few other yokai try to subtly creep in around him, also wanting his magic and soul for food. Minho shot a glare so deathly to them, no one dared approached closer.

Yes, minho would be perfectly fine by himself. Even without his powers as a grim reaper. 

***

Changbin watched from the trees as felix faced the storm of wraiths and demons and yokai. He walked over to chan who was helping protect hyunjin from the massive army of races. 

But still, changbin did not step forward to help the mage. 

The human guard was no where to be found, probably getting sucked into the huge storm of demonic energy.

Felix fell to the ground, the number of foes too much to handle. It was quite pitiful to watch from a bystander’s point of view.

Felix covered his head trying to block the blows to his body. He cried out in pain while curling into a ball to protect himself. He heard the demons, monsters, yokai, wraiths all laughing, slicing at his skin and drawing blood that splattered to the ground. They always did like to play with their food before eating them.

He looked up from the ground, pain in his warm brown eyes. Tears were running down his face as he noticed who was standing nearby. He finally let all of his pride go at the sight of the demon boy.

Felix reached out a hand for help. “Changbin!” he called out desperately, his voice breaking. 

Changbin stood at the edge of the frenzy, looking down at felix with a forced cold expression, making no move to help despite protecting felix so many times before. 

There was no mercy in changbin’s eyes, it was as if he was looking right through felix without a care. He didnt even blink when felix took another hard blow to the stomach by a fast moving dark force. Felix’s hand dropped back to the ground, his fingers digging into the earth trying to grip on to something to ground him. He was panting so badly, his heart beating incredibly fast. 

He looked back up, pain twisting his features into something gruesome. He tried again. “Changbin! I cant-i cant get rid of them. Please,” he begged with a sob.

“You’re so pitiful,” felix heard changbin sigh. “I dont help weak creatures, especially ones as helpless as you.”

Those words somehow hurt more than the blows felix was receiving. Felix’s heart shattered as he watched changbin turn on his heel and start to walk away without even a glance back. Maybe daehwi was right. Maybe you cant trust a demon after all. They are fickle and never loyal. They only care for themselves, playing with your feelings, helping you one minute only to watch you crash and burn the next.

Felix sobbed in the dirt, shielding his head as he was continuously getting bruised and battered, his magic running out as he tried to block them. 

Changbin walked back over to chan, ignoring felix’s cries of pain and his begging for him to come back and save him. 

Chan’s hand was tightened so hard into a fist, he was drawing blood from his sharp nails digging into his palms. “Changbin what the  _ hell _ ? We have to help him! The demons will shred him and rip him to pieces!”

“So?” changbin said without a care. Chan blinked, not believing his ears. Did he hear that right? Changbin was never this cruel to anyone. He thought he was different than all of the other demons. He thought he had a heart. 

“Im going to save him. Watch hyunjin for me!”” chan gritted his teeth, taking a step towards the crying mage. 

“No, i cant let you,” changbin said in a cold and serious voice, blocking chan’s path. 

“Changbin you dont want to do this,” chan threatened. How dare changbin try to block his path? What has gotten into the demon?!

“Yes, i think i do, please hyung. Just trust me,” changbin said with a sadistic giggle. He turned in felix’s direction, watching the continuous beating he was receiving. Felix was panting so bad, trying to stand. He spit out blood on the ground. Another demon showed up, this one extremely big and dangerous. The shadows and wraith then took a turn and surrounded felix, engulfing him.

That was the last straw, chan could take no more of this. It was in his nature to help others. “Move!” chan said. Still, Changbin held him back, preventing him from getting to felix. 

When changbin truly wanted to be, he was too strong for the vampire. chan watched helplessly as the dark energy overtook felix. Felix looked up at it with wide brown eyes, letting loose an endless scream in pain as the evil energy clung to his skin. Chan watched in horror, unable to look away, still straining against changbin’s strong hold. Even hyunjin paused in what he was doing to look over and see what all the commotion was about. 

Chan continued to watch, regret building up at not being able to help the poor boy, his heart going out to the mage as he listened to felix’s endless screaming. This was the worst thing he has ever experienced in his long life and he looked at changbin with disgust for allowing this to happen.

But changbin wasnt paying attention to chan. He was watching felix closely, waiting patiently, praying for something to happen.

Changbin held his breath, panic starting to clutch his heart at the possibility that he may be wrong. Several long moments went by, and changbin doesnt think he will ever get the sounds of felix’s screams out of his head for many years to come. It clawed at his heart to listen to them.

But then it happened, just like changbin knew it would happen.

His beautiful blue-eyed mage finally snapped under the pressure.

Suddenly a blue light erupted around felix and through the dark shadows haunting him. He was still screaming, clutching the sides of his head and his eyes burning with a wild blue fire in them as he continued to cry, salty tears leaking down his cheeks. Then a strong gust of blue energy came from his body, knocking out the entire surrounding area and killing anything in its path. Everything was bathed in light, and a heavy scent of magic coated the air. Changbin licked his lips, tasting flowers. 

Felix stopped screaming and panted, exhausted from the overexertion of his magic. He completely fell to the ground, and then collapsed, his eyes dimming back to their soft chocolate brown color before passing out. 

Changbin finally let go of a gaping chan. The vampire was speechless. 

“Did he just- what just happened, is he-?” chan spluttered. He swallowed, also tasting the potent flavor of flowers. 

“His eyes,” chan finally whispered coherently. He looked at changbin with a newfound horror on his face. “ _ His eyes were blue _ .”

Changbin giggled excitedly at chan’s fear at his realization. “Beautiful, isnt he?”

Then he took one last glance at felix, his eyes lingering longer than was necessary, and turned around in the opposite direction from where they were standing.

“Where are you going?” chan asked him.

“Hunting,” changbin called back to him as he walked away.

“Hunting what? Felix just eliminated all of the demons with his magic,” chan argued with him.

Changbin stopped and looked back at chan. There was a twisted smirk on his face and his soft giggle filled the air. “Oh hyung. Felix only chopped down the branches. Im going to destroy the roots.”

And then he was gone, disappearing in the blink of an eye, trusting chan to take care of the mage while he was gone. 

“Does this mean i dont have to break the barriers anymore?” hyunjin called over. 

Chan ignored him and walked over to felix, bending down to see if he was alright. 

Just as he was about to reach forward and feel felix’s pulse, a large familiar wolf came charging out of the trees, growling at chan. 

He straightened slowly and stepped forward without fear, not daring to take his eyes off the piercing yellow-orange eyes. And then the wolf shifted back into his human form, those same eyes glaring at him. 

Woojin growled at the vampire again, a warning to back away from the mage. Chan hissed back, not willing to leave felix’s side. He needs felix’s help, but he was also worried for felix. If he really was a blue-eyed mage, then he was in great danger. Felix could no longer stay here at the academy. The elders would keep him locked up forever. 

Chan looked at the wolf, a clear challenge in his facial expression that would piss any dominant wolf off.

Chan charged first, fast as lightning. Woojin also charged until they met head on with a loud clap that rivaled seungmin’s thunder. Woojin grabbed Chan's neck with his hand, and Chan gripped his arm back, his nails digging in and drawing blood. Chan ignored the death grip on his own neck and swung his entire body up and around woojin's shoulders, forcing woojin to let go of his grip, but not without scratches across chan’s collarbone. Then woojin grabbed Chan's thighs from around his shoulders, flipping him over his head and slamming him into the ground without remorse. 

But that didn't stop Chan. He was back on his feet in a flash, charging forward again. Woojin caught him with both his hands, until they were grappling, a pure battle of strength. 

They were equally matched. 

"I always wondered why you liked to hang around the academy," woojin growled out to Chan. Sweat was dripping from his face to his neck, his tan muscles straining to overpower the vampire. 

"Where's the key to the sky gate?" Chan hissed back at him. He too was sweating, but he was pale in comparison to woojin. 

Woojin barked out a laugh. "So that's what you came here for. To steal our key and take control of the void. I should've known. The elders were right it would seem." 

Chan's lip curled up in disgust at the implication. "I'm trying to  _ save _ the void, not control it!" 

"Yeah right!" Woojin yelled back. Woojin linked their fingers, trying not to notice how well they fit together in between his own, and then he dug his feet into the earth, stabilizing himself so that he could fling Chan to the side. He let go of the vampire without a blink, watching as Chan went flying into a tree. Chan was a lot lighter than he anticipated.

Chan hit the tree with a crack, sliding down to the ground. Woojin was back in his face in an instant. He gripped Chan's pretty neck again, secretly liking the feel of it, and slowly raised him up in the air. Chan gripped woojin's hands, trying to pry his fingers from his skin. 

"Don't try to fool me vampire. I should have killed you in the forest all of those times," woojin breathed out. Wherever he made direct physical contact with Chan, his skin felt like it was on fire. 

"What do you mean ‘all of those times?’ and why did you let me live then?" Chan spat back with a hoarse voice. His feet were starting to lift from the ground. Woojin backed them up against a tree, his entire body trapping Chan so that the vampire couldn't escape his grasp. The thick tree trunk started to bend at the pure strength of the two creatures. 

"Not even I know the answer to that," woojin lied, ignoring the first question. He  _ did _ know why he let Chan go. It was the same reason why he let Chan go free all those times in the woods each year. 

He was obsessed with the vampire. He couldn't help himself. The wolf inside of him took great joy in following him around. To the wolf, Chan was like prey he forever wanted to keep. He didn't want him dead, but he also didn't want him free. 

No, woojin knows exactly why he let Chan escape him over and over. How easy it would be to snap his pretty little neck, yet he couldnt bring himself to do it. Even now, with his strong fingers wrapped so lovely around his throat, he is barely using his full strength. 

Woojin stepped in closer to Chan, their bodies perfectly aligned. Woojin could hear Chan's heart fluttering wildly in his chest. However, it wasn't out of fear, but adrenaline. Chan was in fight mode right now. Chan swallowed, and woojins sharp animal eyes followed the motion. He stilled, not able to help his vision from honing in on the spot between Chan's throat and neck. He could feel his teeth sharpen, the urge to bite him unbearable. 

That split second of lapse in judgement was enough for Chan to bring his knee up with great strength, and slam it into woojins abdomen. Woojin loosened his grip with a grunt, and Chan shoved him off. Chan then grabbed both of woojins shoulders and pushed until woojin was falling backwards. Then he pounced on woojin, pinning him to the ground, making sure to put his full weight into it. 

"Enough playing around you little runt of the pack (woojin was actually one of the biggest of all the werewolves at the academy), tell me where the key is or I'll rip your throat out," Chan growled in his face.

“I dont know where it is,” woojin answered back truthfully, secretly thrilled at chan’s display of aggression.  

“Then let me go so that i can find it!” chan slammed his hand into the ground next to woojin’s head, leaning in closer. Woojin glanced down at chan’s lips, at his fangs, and then back up to chan’s violet eyes. 

“Why should i?” woojin asked snarkily. 

“Because the elders are going to kill everyone if i dont. All of the creatures, both day and night, will slowly succumb to the madness. I have to close all of the gates they opened before its too late.”

Woojin brought his hands up to chan’s waist, digging his fingers in so that chan couldnt leave. He told himself it was so that he could capture chan in a minute. “What do you want with the mage?” he asked instead.

“Felix and jeongin are going to help me get through the barrier without actually destroying the barrier. Just because im a vampire, it doesnt mean i want everyone dead. I know the barriers are the only things keeping all of you alive and the madness away from the castle walls.” 

“Why arent  _ you _ affected then?” woojin growled out, ignoring the way chan looked on top of him. His wolf liked it.

Chan looked down at him with a patronizing glare. “I have my family helping out. Thats all you need to know.”

“Sir! Woojin!” someone yelled out, running towards them. 

Chan took note of the wolf’s name, and then pounced off of woojin, ripping his grip from his waist. 

“Sir, we almost have the raiju and his human friend captured. You might want to come quickly once you’re done here,” hongjoong told his commander. 

Chan paled at that. They must have gotten seungmin and minho while he was busy playing around with the wolf. 

Woojin stood up, brushing the dirt from his shirt. He glanced to chan, ready to take him into custody for questioning, when he noticed the vampire sprinting impossibly fast away from them. He swore, angry at himself for letting his guard down. 

“Hyunjin! Forget the barrier! Seungmin and minho are captured. Time to leave. We can always come back!” chan yelled to him with fear in his voice. 

At the mention of seungmin and minho almost getting taken, hyunjin snapped out of whatever spell he was trying to break, and followed chan. They disappeared into the forest within seconds.

Woojin stood there with his second in command, speechless as to what to say. 

He just indirectly committed treason, letting the vampire and his friend get away. At least he managed to keep the mage safe. 

But where was the mage’s guard?

***

“Not to worry your beastly little butt, and almost-human butt, because binnie changbinnie is here to save the day!” changbin giggled, knocking out the wolves and mages that had seungmin and minho captured. He shadow jumped, the mages never knowing where he would end up, and the wolves unable to follow his path. 

“For your information, death cannot come sooner for me, so its a win-win in my situation,” minho sniffed pettily, hands on his hips while he let changbin and seungmin (as the thunder beast) take care of their enemies for him while he stood by like the queen he believes himself to be.

Once they escaped, seungmin transformed back into his human form, panting from all of the exertion. They kept running until they were a safe distance away from the endless fighting. 

“Seungmin?! Seungmin are you okay?!” they heard someone calling on the wind. 

Just then hyunjin appeared from a huge gust, panic on his face as he launched himself at seungmin, hugging him really tight and close to his body. “They didnt hurt you did they?” he patted seungmin gently, and then gave him kisses all over his face and cheeks. Seungmin laughed, swatting hyunjin away. 

“Im fine, thanks for asking,” minho said sarcastically. 

Hyunjin turned to minho with worried eyes. “I didnt forget about you too, you miserable toad.” and then he leaped from seungmin’s arms onto minho, successfully managing to get 3 kisses on his face before minho shoved him off with a smile. 

“Ok, i get it. No need to go sappy on me,” minho rolled his eyes. 

“Where’s my kisses?” changbin pouted, jutting his lips out at chan in what he thought was a cute gesture. Everyone ignored him. 

“So what now?” seungmin asked chan. 

“We were unsuccessful in getting the key, but im not giving up. We might even get some help from inside the academy. Changbin’s mage, felix, and his human guard, jeongin, said they would help us.”  

Hyunjin and seungmin both snapped their heads towards chan. “Did you say a human named jeongin?” seungmin whispered. 

Chan nodded. “Yeah. we are going to take a breather and then head back to the academy. This is our only chance while the fighting is still going on. Plus felix is out cold, so he might not be of use at this exact moment.”

“The madness is getting worse by the hour. We are going to have to be really quick in getting it,” changbin added in, noting another storm of evil creatures starting to reform above the castle. 

“Time is running out. I thought we would have a couple days to close the gate, but it turns out i was wrong. We are going to have to separate again. Everyone capable of fighting needs to come with me. Once we retrieve the key, we can finally close the sky gate,” chan told everybody. It was clear that everyone except minho would be joining chan in storming the castle for a second time.

“Ok, obviously im out since im pretty much useless in fighting. What do you want me to do?” minho asked chan. 

“I need you to help close the gate,” chan answered back vaguely. 

Minho stared at him for a second, brushing some hair off his sweaty forehead. “Ok sure. Except for one problem. You never exactly told us how the hell we are supposed to close the gates once we have the keys,” minho grumbled to the vampire. 

Chan looked at minho, staring so intently it gave minho a feeling of uneasiness for some reason. 

Chan smiled at minho’s question.

“The answer is quite simple, minho. I think it’s time you bring Jisung back home for us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Teeth" by 5 Seconds of Summer


	10. Soft Universe

_If only the clockwork could speak,_

_Maybe then I wouldn't feel so alone._

 

**********************************

Jisung plopped down in his armchair, leaning his head against the back of it in exhaustion. It’s been a long tiring day. He reached up to brush some of the hair off of his forehead, wincing slightly in pain. His fingers hurt, another marking burning itself into his golden skin. He brought his hand up in front of his face, spreading his fingertips out and studying the brandings of his punishments. The shimmering golden threads wound around his fingers and slowly creeped up the back of his hand towards his wrist in beautiful permanent patterns. 

He sighed, dropping his hand onto the arm rest. He turned his head, looking out his window, taking note of the soft grey clouds swirling in the sky. It was going to rain again.

Jisung loves it when it rains. 

It is his one last connection to the other side. The rain is the same regardless of where you are in the universe. 

_Right?_

Jisung was lost in thought when suddenly he felt a shift in magic. He snapped to attention, slowly standing up from his chair. Something was different. Someone crossed the veil into his own private dimension of the void. Someone effortlessly entered the prison he built for himself and continues to live in. 

He moved quietly to his back porch, the clouds above turning a darker color before finally opening up and releasing a warm rain for the second time that day. 

He smiled, leaving the safety of his porch to walk under the rain, letting it soak his smooth skin. His robe of red flowers trailed after him in the grass, also getting wet. But he didnt mind it. 

Time continued to cruelly tick away, yet he was stuck in a stillness here in the void that prevented him from moving on.

And then, something incredible happened.

For the first time ever in his life, the world went quiet.

All jisung could hear was the soft pattering of the rain against the leaves and other plants. Gone were the continuous sounds of the clock. Gone were the noisy daily reminders of who he was.

Forgetting about the visitor, jisung raised his hand up towards the sky, letting the rain trail down his outstretched arm. 

He wanted to cry tears of joy, or sadness, or both. His mind was finally free of the constant ticking that grated on the edge of his psyche. Everything was finally, _finally_ , silent.

Until it wasn’t. 

Jisung couldn’t help but watch as the rain seemed to slow down, the raindrops gently splashing against his golden markings, falling to the earth only to stop in its tracks and reverse back up into the sky. But the rain wasn’t the only thing he could hear anymore. He could hear a gentle sound, a whispered melody as soft as the quiet murmur of the falling raindrops that clung to his eyelashes as he looked up to the sky, a beautiful tune that started to wrap around his mind and make a space for itself there. He continued to look towards the sky, letting the rain soothe his face as he focused on that heart wrenching sound. 

And then someone entered in his peripheral sight, stopping in their tracks and staring at jisung closely. 

The song grew louder in jisung’s ears, drowning out the sounds of the rain. 

“What are you reaching towards?” a voice asked jisung. He noted that the sound of this voice was soft and melodical, almost as beautiful as the song still playing in jisung’s mind. 

Jisung unconsciously latched onto that sound, keeping it close to his heart. He slowly let his raised hand fall to his side, finally turning to face his visitor completely. 

He stopped breathing at the sight before him. 

He was too distracted by the continuous musical notes playing through his head, and the ethereal person standing before him, to notice it. 

To notice that deep down in his pants pocket, the second hand on the frozen watch he received some time ago slightly moved clockwise with a single tick.  

 

_“I long for the day you find it Han Jisung. The day when you no longer hear the persistent ticking of the clock, but instead a voiceless song softly calling out to you within the sea of sounds.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Soft Universe" by Aurora


	11. The Red Dawn

_Tears spill for the days you cannot return to._

_The sky above burns crimson._

*************************************

Felix woke up to a horrible headache again, the ache in his head making him moan in pain. He shifted slightly, finally realizing he was sitting in a soft bed. He didnt dare open his eyes until he was sure he wasnt going to throw up. 

_Shit, not again._

He stayed in that position for a few moments, until his ears caught the slight rustling of someone next to him. He peeked an eye open, staring at the ceiling. 

“Jeongin?” he mumbled out loud with a hoarse voice. 

Then he heard chuckling. “I’m assuming that’s what your human guard’s name is. No, im not jeongin. My name is Kim Woojin, commander of the werewolves and the Elder’s top hunting team.”

At the mention of the infamous woojin, felix sat up super quick, glancing to his right and staring wide eyed at the werewolf. Everyone knows who he is in the academy. 

But then his vision got blurry from the sudden action, and he swayed a bit in bed. 

Woojin got up, concern on his face. “Woah there. You still arent fully recovered, not after what happened a few hours ago. Take it easy,” woojin said softly, gently easing felix back down onto the bed. Felix studied woojin’s face as he laid back down. He smiled despite himself. He’s heard rumors about woojin-how he hates to be bothered, how he’s mean to anyone weaker than him, how he will snap at the littlest thing. But surely someone like that wouldnt be here next to a wimpy mage’s bedside, helping him get comfortable and making sure he’s okay, right?

Woojin patted felix back under the covers, then reached to the small table next to the bed and handed felix a cup of water. Felix took it gratefully and sipped from it, sighing once his throat was soothed. 

Felix got a fuzzy warm feeling from the werewolf. Maybe he was truly a nice person after all.

“So,” woojin began. “Now that you are all set, i wanted to let you know that ive come to interrogate you,” he said with an amused chuckle and a sweet smile on his face. 

 _Or maybe not._  

“Why?” felix asked, a little bit uneasy. 

“It is my understanding that many people think you are somewhat the cause of all of this mess outside-” woojin held up a hand for silence when felix was going to interrupt him. “However, that seems a little ridiculous, dont you think? So ive decided to hear your side of the story first before we do the whole ‘lock you up in a dungeon and torture you until the truth comes out’ what do you say?” 

Felix gulped. “You will never break me,” he told the wolf. 

Woojin merely raised a brow at felix. “Do i have to?” he asked the younger mage. 

Felix snorted. “No, i was just kidding. Ill tell you everything i know.” 

Then woojin got up so fast and was leaning over felix within a second that felix squeaked a little into the covers, staring wide eyed at the aggressive movement. 

“I mean it felix. I want to know _everything_. Including the vampire you were with. Why was he guarding you and refusing to let anybody come near you?” woojin asked seriously, his eyes flashing wolf briefly. 

Felix stared into woojin’s wolf eyes, debating what to say. He was a little scared, but he also knows that a wolf of woojin’s caliber would be able to sniff out lies in a heartbeat. They were attuned to the emotions of their prey. And right now felix kind of felt like prey. 

Felix sucked in a breath, leaning up slowly against his headboard and forcing himself to be braver than he felt. “Let me begin from the beginning.”

Woojin leaned away, sitting back down in his chair and motioning for him to continue. 

“Yes, its true im not a normal mage. I dont know what i am, so dont even bother asking. All i know is that during the raids, a vampire named chan was trying to break the barrier into the castle.”

Woojin perked up at the mention of chan, but his face revealed nothing to felix. 

“My human guard and i were going to fight him, but then he held up his hands in surrender. He was begging me to help him, saying something about the elders opening the gates to the void so that they could have complete control over it. He needed to steal back the key that is somewhere in this academy so that he can close the gate and save all of us.”

“Save us from what?” woojin asked. 

“The void’s power is leaking out of the gate, which causes madness to take over any creatures near it. Its the reason why the vampires and other creatures of the night down south are going crazy and killing and hunting everything. Its even spreading up here, and soon we will be affected too,” felix sighed. 

Woojin crossed his arms over his chest, a certain stubbornness settling over his features. “And you believe him?”

Felix looked at woojin, studying him, trying to see what he was truly thinking. Despite wanting to lie, honesty was the best policy with a wolf. 

“Yes, i do believe him. _To an extent_. Im not sure if its the elders doing it, but someone is definitely messing with the void.”

“How can you be so sure?” woojin asked him.

Felix looked through the window into the dark sky that was quickly lighting up with a bright red color signifying dawn was approaching. He stared into the distance at something none of them could see, his eyes beginning to unfocus. 

“I can feel it…” he whispered. “The void _wants_ this to happen. The void _wants_ to be let free, and it will stop at nothing to achieve this.”

A coldness washed over woojin’s body as he stared at felix. For some reason, the mage’s words creeped him out. Felix continued to look outside the window, unblinking. Woojin was about to ask how he knows about the void, but then what happened next shut him up. 

Because felix’s eyes began to glow a brilliant blue. 

Goosebumps started to form on woojin’s skin, and his wolf inside of him wanted to cower at the mage. He could smell remnants of magic that tasted like flowers. 

Suddenly it all clicked. _He gets it._  

-Why felix is considered the weakest mage of the academy. Even woojin has heard the rumors about him all of these years. How could he not? Its his job to know and guard every mage within the castle. 

-He gets why everyone might think it was felix who caused all of this, considering the damage he has done to the surrounding area outside where he was laying. 

-And most of all, _he gets_ why the vampire, chan, was guarding him so carefully yesterday. He was protecting him. 

_Just how knowledgeable is Chan? Why would he do that for a creature of the day?_

A slight fear began to creep around woojin’s heart both _because_ of felix and _for_ felix. 

“A blue-eyed mage,” he whispered. This made felix snap out of his daze, his eyes returning to a chocolate brown. 

If felix really was a blue-eyed mage, then he wasnt safe at the academy anymore. He would be killed in a heartbeat, and woojin would be the one ordered to do it.

“What?” felix asked after woojin spoke involuntarily. 

“Nothing,” woojin said quickly, pretending not to notice felix’s eyes. 

Felix wasnt completely convinced, but he decided to let it go. He had other things to worry about. Like what was going on outside with the madness, and where the hell was jeongin?

“My guard, do you know where he is?” felix asked the wolf. 

Woojin frowned, shaking his head. “He wasnt with you when i found you. The only people at the scene were the vampire and his friend. You destroyed all of the demons and other creatures within a 3 mile radius, leaving a huge bare spot in the middle of the forest towards the east side of the castle. Nothing survived, not even the plants.”

Felix started to panic. “A three mile radius?! Then where the hell did jeongin go? Last i saw him, we were both running through the forest trying to protect the castle. But all of the demons and wraiths for some reason wanted me more than they wanted jeongin, so i thought it would be safer if i separated myself from him. Jeongin went left and i went right and then….and then…”

_Oh god._

Felix felt nauseous again. What if jeongin was stuck in that short distance, what if he got caught in the destruction of felix’s magic, what if, what if, what if…

“I dont think he was killed by your magic if that is what you are thinking about,” woojin cut felix’s thoughts off.

Felix looked up at woojin with such a hopeful and heartbreaking expression. 

“I pray you are right,” felix whispered so softly, woojin wouldnt have been able to catch it if it wasnt for his excellent hearing. 

Just then, a crash landed somewhere within the castle. Felix flinched, beginning to fling the covers off of him and try to get back up. “What the hell was that?”

Woojin stood up, perfectly calm. “It’s been going on all night. The creatures of the dark are continuing to try and break into the castle. They are travelling from all over this area, the academy their only true target.”

“You have to let me go! I can help stop this,” felix begged him. 

Woojin shook his head. “Not going to happen. Even though you didnt cause this, you still almost committed treason by helping a vampire. You stay here.” 

That was only part of the truth. If felix wandered around, it will get out that he’s a blue-eyed mage. They will massacre him, both the creatures of the night and the other mages. 

Felix glared up at woojin from the bed, surprising the wolf with the sudden change in attitude from his usual softer nature. “Im not going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while the madness begins to creep up and consume us all. Its not just the creatures of the night that will attack us. Soon we will all be fighting each other to the death. And not to mention, my friend is still out there somewhere fighting for his life and protecting the castle. Now let me go,” he said in finality. 

Woojin stared at the blonde mage, impressed that felix would be willing to go against him. But right now, the mage had a point. His job is to destroy anyone that tries to break in, not babysit a mage. But still…

If the elders found out he left the mage unattended, they both would be punished. He was torn as to what to do. 

However, woojin’s pause made felix think he wasnt going to be let go. He snapped the covers off of him, standing up to look the wolf in the eye. His body was filled with a cold rage. Without thinking, he pushed woojin’s shoulders to get him out of his way. 

Woojin could only watch in awe as felix’s eyes lit up bright blue, and then the bigger werewolf went flying into the dresser of the room he was in. he landed against it pretty hard, the broken dresser pieces splintered and scattered all around him. He wasnt harmed, besides some minor bruises that will heal within a few minutes, but he was also surprised. He blinked as felix ran out of the room.

Felix just sent a werewolf flying across the room, and all he did was shove him. Woojin closed his eyes at the implication of what this means. But he didnt have a moment to worry about felix, because just then his second in command came running in. 

“Found you!” hongjoong yelled, stepping through the doorway. “We got big trouble.”

“This whole freaking night has been big trouble,” woojin growled out, his mood souring. 

Hongjoong assessed the situation a little more closely, snorting when he noticed woojin sitting on his ass against the wall. “What the hell happened here? I didnt take you as a slacker sitting on the job.” 

Woojin glared at the much shorter boy, choosing to ignore his comment and getting up on his feet in a flash. He dusted himself off. “So what is it this time?”

Hongjoong turned serious again. “Right. Listen, woojin...i think…”

Woojin glanced over at hongjoong, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach at the younger boy’s hesitance. Hongjoong never hesitated.

“I think some of our wolves and mages are...killing each other. You need to see this for yourself.”

Woojin sucked in a breath, closing his eyes. 

Hongjoong tilted his head in curiosity at woojin’s lack of reaction, his sharp eyes missing nothing. “You dont seem surprised. Did you know this was going to happen?” 

Woojin rubbed his face in exhaustion. “Yeah. i think i did.” was all he said.

***

Felix ran quickly through the halls, heading towards the one person that could help him find jeongin. Surely daehwi would know, right? 

All of the mages and their guards should be gathered at the top of the castle walls, reenforcing the barriers, if he had to take a guess. Right now their magical energy is the only thing keeping the madness out, and not even that will work for long. 

He crashed through the doors outside to the higher walls, not bothering to notice the stares he received. He had a bad feeling, and he needed to hurry. The sooner they ended this, the better. Running past the other mages and apprentices, felix locked eyes with someone all the way on the other side of the castle. he seriously didnt want to see this mage ever again in his life, but he had no choice. 

Felix jumped onto the roof connecting the walls, not hesitating as he skidded onto the brick and made his way over to the other side of the castle within seconds. He didnt even hear the whispers coming from behind the wall. Mages shouldnt be able to run with such agility unless they used magic or a spell, but yet felix could without even thinking about it. With a final leap, he hopped over the high brick wall again, and landed a few feet from youngjae. He marched up to the arrogant mage, getting in his face with such a cold expression.

“What the hell? Are you like a spider monkey now?” youngjae made fun of him, clearly amused with felix. “Where did you learn that spell from? Its not like you have any family to teach it to you,” he laughed. 

Felix ignored the blow, his worry for jeongin much stronger. “I need to find daehwi. Where’s you guard? Shouldnt he be with you helping out?” felix asked calmly. The rage was still inside of him, but he had a good hold on it now. He kind of regretted losing control like that with woojin, but he figured the werewolf would be fine. 

“Where daehwi goes is none of your business, you freak,” youngjae smirked. 

Felix finally snapped, stepping closer to youngjae and grabbing him by the collar of his gold robes. “Where's jeongin?!” Felix yelled in his face. 

Youngjae just shrugged, not bothered by the threatening grip on his clothes. "I thought he was _your_ human. You should've kept a better leash on him." 

“What?!” Felix blinked at him, appalled by the way he talked about the humans like that.  

"That's what you do, isn't it? First the demons, and now your human. You are just using all of us because you were a sorry excuse as a mage, right?" Youngjae sneered. “You helped cause all of this.”

"I did no such thing!" Felix defended himself. 

"We saw what you and that demon did outside in the forests. We know you are in cahoots with the demons," youngjae told him. 

"I was trying to _protect_ all of you! I risked my life for everyone here!" Felix argued. 

"By bringing them here? Ha!" Youngjae laughed. 

"You know what, I don't care anymore. Tell me where jeongin is," felix growled out angrily. 

"Hopefully getting what he deserves. Anyone who is associated with someone like you is dangerous. Humans can be easily replaced anyways. We might not be able to get rid of you, but we can at least stop your little gathering of followers. The human is only the first to go.”

Felix gripped youngjae’s robes tighter, scowling at the older mage. "What. Do. You. Mean. By. 'We'?" he hissed. His eyes began to change color in his anger, the rage glowing like embers inside of his heart. A cold shiver traveled down his spine and he could feel the magic starting to break the surface inside him once more. The air became scented with flowers. 

Youngjae stopped smirking, his eyes widening in pure terror at Felix's blue eyes. 

"It's already too late. You can just get another human who won't influence you so much," youngjae tried to reason with felix. “You should have never taught him about our ways. All he is good for is protecting you. He was a bad influence, always siding with those despicable creatures of the night like he’s some god damn saint,” the mage spat. 

Felix began to panic at what he was saying. He pushed youngjae to the edge of the stone wall, barely being able to contain himself from letting go. "Where's daehwi? Where's your guard!!" 

Youngjae smirked despite being dangled from the top of (at least) a few hundred feet in the air. "Taking out the trash,” he replied without remorse.  

The rage broke free, and Felix let go of youngjae, watching with eyes so vibrant they looked like blue fire as the other mage fell backwards from the castle roof. Felix turned away, not even waiting until youngjae hit the ground. A fall like that won't kill the older mage, but he might get a few broken bones. Felix smirked at the thought. 

As he was about to leave the roof, something caught his eye.

In the forest a few miles out, a burning red fire rose up into the sky, blending with the bright red dawn as they melded together and became one color. Felix took one last glance at it, and then he rushed to the ground floor, searching frantically for jeongin. The storms of demons and wraiths and other creatures of the night was immense, larger than a few hours ago, and even some of the wolves and mages were starting to turn crazy. 

Chan was right. This is because one of the main gates to the void was open, and everyone will soon go mad and kill each other. 

With blue eyes and a cold rage, felix stepped into the storm of chaos.

***

Jeongin panted, holding up his sword for the hundredth time in front of his body. His face was slit on one of his cheeks, his blood slowly dripping down his chin, and he had dirt and smudges all over him. He was sweaty and tired, and so so confused. 

Daehwi was in front of him, looking no worse for wear. He pointed his sword straight at jeongin’s throat, anger in his cold dark eyes. 

“Daehwi what the hell?! Did the madness get to you too?” he cried out to his friend. 

Daehwi snorted. “No, jeongin. This stupid madness did not affect me, dont be dumb.”

“Then why…” jeongin began. He looked up to the sky, noticing a thick smog of monsters trailing in the air high above them. He has to get back to felix soon, otherwise the madness could get to him too.

“Let’s cut the crap jeongin. Im sick of looking at you,” daehwi hissed. 

Jeongin was appalled at that, shock taking over his face. “What?”

“Havent i been more obvious? You disgust me. You always have, ever since that day.”

Jeongin shook his head. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

Daehwi sighed. “God you are such a dramatic bitch. Let me spell it out for you. You are weak jeongin. And the thing i hate the most in this world are weak people. You embarrass me just being near you.”

Jeongin furrowed his brows, still holding his sword in front of him. “You brought me out here in the middle of bum fucking nowhere, to tell me that you are upset with me? We are in a battle daehwi!”

Daehwi shook his head. “Ive seen what you have been doing jeongin. Running around with that pathetic mage, learning about his dark ways. We all know that felix is just trying to side with the demons so that he will have more power. We’ve seen what he did to the forests. I even told the elders that felix is a danger to us-”

“You told the elders?!” jeongin shrieked. “You dont even have proof!”

“What he did to those demons was all the proof i needed! I saw you that night you know! That night you let that annoying demon protect you! His eyes were red jeongin, he was a high ranking demon. What demon would protect a mage and his guard? Obviously felix is siding with the demons, and he dragged you with him.”

“That is the stupidest story i ever heard!” jeongin argued. “Maybe you are the one being dragged down by all this power and glory? All you ever talk about is how great the creatures of the day are. You want to be one of them so badly its just sad. They probably laugh at you behind your back.”

“They take me very seriously. Im invaluable to youngjae. Im the best guard he could have,” daehwi curled his lip at jeongin. 

“He treats you like dirt!” jeongin swung his sword down.  

“What do you know? All you’ve ever done is spent your time frolicking through the fields, befriending every creature of the night within a mile radius!” daehwi shouted. 

Jeongin looked at him confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Dont play dumb with me! You’ve always loved the creatures of the night, like they are actually people. Like they are one of us. Well its time to wake up jeongin! They are horrible creatures that need to be banished back to hell!” then daehwi charged, swiping his sword at jeongin. unfortunately, Jeongin put his sword down earlier, not thinking daehwi would actually hit him.

But he was wrong. 

He didnt bring his own sword up in time, and took the slash across his chest. He grunted, staring down at the growing cut with wide eyes. This worried him, because the smell of a lot of fresh blood would bring any vampires or other yokai to him in minutes. 

He brought his sword up, his arm a bit wobbly due to exhaustion and his fresh wound. 

“Now im convinced the madness has gotten to you daehwi. But whether it is madness from the void, or your own madness, i cant tell,” jeongin whispered. He gave daehwi a look of pity. He supposes he has seen this coming for some time, but chose to ignore it hoping he was wrong. 

Daehwi gritted his teeth. “Stop looking at me like that!” he swiped his sword left, and jeongin blocked it. “I hate you!” he swiped right, and jeongin blocked it again. 

“I hate your stupid smile, like you dont have a care in the world! I hate how you always take the side of the dark creatures. I hate how you always have to question everything we are taught! I hate how much better you think you are than me!” 

With each shout, daehwi took a stab at jeongin, causing jeongin to block and tire real fast. Jeongin took a step back with each move, backing more into an open clearing. Screeches could be heard, and more hisses indicating the vampire and yokai were coming closer. His attention was momentarily distracted by the number of glowing eyes within the trees, that he didnt notice where he was stepping. He tripped on something behind him, and then he fell to one knee. 

“Im sorry you feel that way,” jeongin said to daehwi, licking his dry lips. His heart was hammering in his chest, making him unsure of what to do. “But i cant change who i am. And i certainly wont change for you.”

That set daehwi off, his eyes wild and shifty. He raised his sword up above his head, and didnt even hesitate to swipe down. 

Jeongin landed on his ass, clutching his side that was instantly gushing blood. He looked up at daehwi, a certain sadness in his eyes. 

All jeongin ever wanted was a friend. 

“ _Dont look at me like that_!” daehwi yelled at jeongin. “You brought this upon yourself!”

Daehwi rubbed his face, his breathing out of control. He was muttering to jeongin, refusing to look into his friend’s eyes. 

“I did you a favor jeongin. The darkness from your mage and that demon was killing your mind. I saved you from the burden they put on you. I believe we can do it right the next time around.” daehwi dropped his sword with jeongin’s blood on it, letting it land in the grass next to them.

With one quick glance, daehwi began to leave. “Maybe we can meet again in another life.”

And then daehwi left jeongin alone to die.

___

All was quiet for a few moments as jeongin sat there in the grass in slight shock. He tried not to move as he clutched his bleeding side. It was deep, and definitely fatal. His heart was kickstarting into overdrive, trying to keep him alive for a few more moments. 

Now that he was dying, he calmly looked around him, finally taking notice of his surroundings. He smiled down at the grass, staring at the flowers in the meadow he was in. 

Red camellias, his favorite. At least he gets to see them one more time before he goes. 

The screeches from the forest became louder, and that’s when jeongin knew his time would be up. He didnt think he would ever die by being eaten. Daehwi couldnt even grant him the gift of death as a courtesy. This was truly going to be a horrifying moment for him. 

He wanted to cry, but yet the tears wouldnt fall.

The first of the mad vampires and crazy yokai entered the meadow. They slowly creeped up to jeongin, growling and hissing at each other. It was going to be a feeding frenzy, battling each other for jeongin’s flesh. Jeongin only hopes felix doesnt hear about this after he was gone. 

The closer they got, the more terrified jeongin became. He took note of the vampire’s red eyes, nothing like the calm violet like chan’s. Jeongin’s lips quivered when the vampire was only a few feet away from his legs, and a yokai was a few feet away from his right arm. He bit his lip to stop it from shivering, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He doesnt think he will be able to watch. 

His blood continued to pour out of his side, and he clutched it tighter, as if that would help him. He could hear the vampires and yokai growling and gasping near him, and he almost thought he heard one of them smack their lips. That made his stomach nauseous. 

When he felt something touch his boot, he whimpered. He tried to die bravely, but he was scared. Really really scared. 

Sharp teeth clamped around his ankle, and that’s when jeongin knew this was the end. 

He sniffled, refusing to give the satisfaction of them hearing his screams. 

But then the wind picked up, and thunder rattled throughout the indigo and red morning sky. At first he thought he heard his own screaming, but he quickly realized it was the screaming of the creatures around him instead. 

He peeked his eyes open, noticing blue and black lightning cracking down on all of the creatures, setting them ablaze. The one in front of him also got struck, making jeongin jump and scoot back a little bit despite the pain he was in. He left a trail of blood as he did so.

As soon as it happened, it was over. The clouds went away, and the bright red dawn of morning began to shine over the horizon. Jeongin stared wide eyed at the meadow around him. All of the creatures and plants were set on fire, their ashes gently blowing in the wind. It almost looked like snow. 

And then, something caught jeongin’s eye. Two figures, standing at the forest’s edge. It gave him a feeling of nostalgia for some reason. 

Seungmin leaned into hyunjin’s side, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other over his chest to his shoulder. Hyunjin’s arm was also around seungmin’s waist. They stood there together at the edge of the forest, where the rising sun couldn’t touch them. They were two beautiful beings that blended into the darkness casted by the leaves of the trees. they had a dangerous glint to their eyes.

Mischievousness, something jeongin knows he should never go near. It gave him a shiver of wariness shooting down his spine.

“oh my, hyunjinnie,” seungmin giggled with a smirk on his face. “what do you think we should do with him?” his low musical voice carried throughout the quiet morning, the dawn starting to peak over the horizon and lighten the sky. Bright red continued to slash across the sky in harsh cuts.

Jeongin once heard that red skies in the morning brought a dark omen to whoever lay under it.

Jeongin tensed, not from his wounds, but from the interest the dark haired boys have shown in him. The voice echoed from the edge of the forest to where jeongin was slumped on the ground in the sun. The small bit of sunlight peaking over the red horizon was the only thing dividing him from the two strange creatures before him.

It was ironic really. A small thin line like the sunlight separating two completely different worlds from one another. Light and dark.

Jeongin was told never to cross the line, never to enter the forest, for there were far more dangerous creatures he could ever imagine beyond that darkness. Did he listen though? No, he didnt. 

But what could be worse than getting slashed across the chest and left to die from your own best friend? Someone you once trusted and admired? What was so great about his world of ‘day,’ when even in the light he continues to witness jealousy, destruction, and betrayal? The way jeongin sees it, the creatures of the day were the real monsters, not _them_.

“I don’t know seungminnie. He grew up to be a cute one, don’t you think?” hyunjin’s eyes flashed a dangerous glint in the reflection of the morning sun.

“Mmm, I want to keep him with us forever. Don’t you feel the same too, jinnie?” seungmin hummed.

Hyunjin nodded his head, hooking his finger under seungmin’s chin making the slightly shorter boy look into his eyes. Jeongin almost glanced away. It was as if he was intruding on something intimate with the way they stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments.

Hyunjin spoke up, a calm voice reaching jeongin’s ears from across the field. “we’ve been kinda lonely these many years, huh? He’s always been such an innocent little thing, hasn’t he?”

Seungmin licked his lips looking at his partner with lust in his eyes. “I want to take him home with us.”

Hyunjin giggled, leaning in to peck seungmin’s lips. “He’s ours now. You know chan wouldnt mind another addition to his family.”

Seungmin looked at him with glee, and detached himself from hyunjin’s side. He reached on his tip toes, pecking hyunjin’s lips in return. He then turned to jeongin, skipping across that line of darkness and into the light. He looked down at the boy with a curious expression as well as anger at jeongin’s bloody condition.

“Oh my! Your hair is as black as a raven’s. its still beautiful, even after all of these years,” he sighed whimsically, reaching out and sliding his fingers through jeongin’s hair and letting it fall between his fingertips like he’s always wanted to do.

Jeongin tried not to flinch, unsure of what was going to happen to him. “H-how are you able to come into the light?” he asked the yokai.

Seungmin laughed, understanding his implication. “Those were just myths we spread to keep the humans off our trail. We can go anywhere we like. Don’t you remember?” he bent down with his head tilted to the side, getting a closer look at jeongin and reaching into his clothes for something.

After a few moments of examining the state jeongin was in, he finally spoke again. Jeongin wanted to squirm under the intense stare he gave him. 

“You’re dying Jeongin. Your life on this world is almost over, but me and hyunjin can help. Would you like to start a new one with us instead?”

Jeongin shook his head frantically, panicking. Seungmin leaned in and reached over, then dabbed at his dirt and blood stained cheek tenderly with a handkerchief that was decorated with red flowers. For some reason it seemed familiar to jeongin.

Then seungmin pouted. “aw why not? me and hyunjinnie have been so lonely for so long. We’ve been waiting for you to come along with us.”

Those words made jeongin pause. “Me? Why?” jeongin asked, curious despite himself, the red flowered cloth forgotten.

“we don’t usually like humans. But we like _you_ ,” he laughed.

“But why?” jeongin asked again, whispering. He clutched his side harder, and his blinking was getting slower.

“Because we’re friends,” seungmin said simply, frowning as he watched hyunjin kneel down and gently catch jeongin from collapsing backwards. 

Jeongin’s chest started heaving, a sweat breaking out all over his face. He stared up at seungmin and hyunjin with blurry eyes. They were looking down at him with such care and concern that a lump started to form in the back of his throat. 

Jeongin reached up a hand towards seungmin’s face, his blood coated fingers grazing his cheek with the lightest of touches. “Those two boys in my home village. They are you?” he whispered, his lips forming the words rather than saying them. 

Seungmin grabbed jeongin’s hand, nodding with a sad smile. “You remember now? We’ve been waiting for you to come back.”

“I thought...i dreamed it,” jeongin said. “I was so little. They told me not to ever talk of you again.”

“Well, this time we came to you. We will always wait for you, no matter how long it takes,” hyunjin said, letting jeongin rest in his lap slightly, and brushing some of his sweat slicked bangs off his face. 

Jeongin let out a cry of pain from his side, and his eyes were refusing to open.

Seungmin panicked. “Hyunjin, he’s almost close to death. We need to do something and quick.”

“I know, but not without his permission,” hyunjin replied back. 

Hyunjin patted jeongin’s face gently, trying to wake him back up. “Hey jeonginnie, sweetie, dont go just yet. We werent kidding about starting a new life with us. Wont you join us? We need your permission.”

Jeongin moaned, forcing his eyelids to open back up partly. “Are you going to eat me? Since you are yokai?” jeongin asked, coughing a bit. 

“Well, i mean...yeah? Kind of?” seungmin answered the raven haired boy. 

“Seungmin!” hyunjin hissed over to his partner. “Dont tell him that! You will scare him!”

“But it was the truth!” seungmin pouted back. “I dont want to lie to him.”

“Still…” hyunjin trailed off, looking down at jeongin and petting his hair back again. 

“What are you going to do to me if i say yes?” jeongin asked quietly. Seungmin and hyunjin had to lean closer to hear him. 

Seungmin gave a look to hyunjin, and hyunjin nodded. “We are going to eat your heart. We can make you into a yokai like us, but it will only work if you give us permission.”

Jeongin coughed while he laughed. “That sounds gruesome and horrifying.”

“But then you will be reborn like one of us, and we get to live together with channie, and changbin, and minho isnt that bad, really, he’s just shy,” hyunjin whined. “Doesnt that sound like fun?” hyunjin shook jeongin’s shoulder a little to keep him awake. 

Jeongin sighed, giving up due to the immense pain he was in. “I guess. What kind of yokai will i become?” he muttered. 

“We dont know. We dont get to choose what we are born as, we simply become it,” seungmin answered him. “And the amount of time it takes to be reborn is also unknown. It could take hours, it could take decades. You will come back into this world in your own time. Oh, and you also might not remember who you were or any of your other memories from this life. Is that still ok?”

Jeongin’s eyes closed, but then he opened them back up again. At least, he thinks he did.

“Ok, i give you permission, but on one condition,” he mouthed, his voice no longer audible. 

“Anything,” hyunjin said. 

“Even if i lose my memories, will you still be my friends?” jeongin asked them. 

“Of course. We promise to wait for you, even if it takes forever,” seungmin vowed again, taking jeongin’s hand in his own despite the blood. 

Jeongin forced himself to look up to the red sky, his raven-colored hair reflecting the warm sunlight of the dawn. 

“I dont want to die alone,” he started to finally let himself cry in front of the yokai. he felt vulnerable in front of them. they have always been with him in some way, after all of these years. Hyunjin leaned forward, kissing his forehead to help soothe him. Jeongin sniffled, his head finally lolling to the side on hyunjin’s lap.

“Hyunjin, we have to do it now otherwise it will be too late,” seungmin said worriedly. 

“I know, just give it a minute. I dont want him to be conscious for this,” hyunjin whispered. 

Seungmin and hyunjin both placed one of their hands over jeongin’s heart, feeling it weakly beating. They each used their free hand to grab one of jeongin's, intertwining their fingers. 

“We will see you soon,” seungmin whispered, kissing jeongin’s cheek lovingly. 

A few moments later, hyunjin continued to hold jeongin in his lap with seungmin at his side. Their hands were covered in blood, but they didnt let go of jeongin’s hands. They sat there together in the field of flowers that was destroyed by the lightning and wind from earlier. The ashes of the withered petals continued to drift all around, marking the clearing. Warning the others away. 

Seungmin tensed, barely breathing as they waited in the quiet morning light. 

And then something unexpected and incredible happened. 

The ashes of the red petals stuck to jeongin, and he slowly began to catch fire. It wasnt an aggressive fire. It was a slow and gentle flame, the kind you need on a cold night to help yourself warm up. The edges of jeongin’s body glowed like embers, and little by little, piece by small piece, they broke away. 

The embers remained a beautiful crimson color, floating up into the red dawn. It looked like fire dancing to meet the sky so that they could be together again. 

Seungmin used one of his hands to lovingly touch the drifting embers. 

And then Jeongin slowly disappeared into the scarlet sky, his embers leaving a blazing trail for everyone to see. 

Seungmin and hyunjin looked up, letting the warmth of the morning light soak into their skin. And then after some time, they heard a small cry echo from above. 

They both watched as a piercing red bird of flames circled above their heads and then began to descend down near them.

Seungmin and hyunjin looked back at each other, smiling happily. Then their eyes never left the gorgeous crimson creature that continued to drift down towards them. 

“A phoenix,” hyunjin whispered, his breath hitching.

“He’s beautiful,” seungmin said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Akatsuki" by akiko shikata
> 
> Red haired jeongin shall prevail, and no one can stop me.


	12. My Blood, Sweat, and Tears

_ I can’t serve anyone but you. _

_ I knew the grail was poisoned, but I drank from it anyway. _

 

***********************************

Felix ran through the forest, his eyes blazing blue and his rage out of control. He could feel the magic coursing through him, but he didnt have a firm grasp on it. It scared him, but at the same time it felt amazing. 

For some reason that scared him even more. 

The morning was bright, the skies a harsh crimson red. But not even the morning’s light could penetrate through the darkness covering the forest and trees. The demons were unstoppable, more and more entering the mortal realm and unleashing their fury across the land. Soon it will travel down towards the villages and innocent people. Felix couldnt let that happen. Too many have already died here at the academy. 

Through the trees, felix heard growls. But they werent the usual growls of monsters, it was the familiar growling of werewolves. 

_ That cant be good. _

He glanced all around him, noticing the twinkling flashes of orange eyes in the bushes and trees. Felix broke out with a sweat when he realized it was the werewolves from their academy. Maybe they were just taking a friendly stroll, or perhaps they came to help him out?

Felix knew they werent there to help him.

A few werewolves stepped out of the darkness, their eyes shifty and their fangs glinting. Immediately, felix knew they were also under the madness from the void. They were going to kill him right here, right now. All felix could do was pray that none of these werewolves was woojin or anyone else close that he knew. 

Between the demons and monsters continuously following him, and now the werewolves that were supposed to be his allies, felix realized he was royally screwed. He bit his lip, looking at all of them surrounding him. He had a few options available to him, none of them good. 

He could unleash his destructive magic once again, but then he would pass out and the next raid would just eat him up while he was unconscious. He only survived the two times this happened before because of changbin and jeongin, and because of woojin and chan. 

That leaves him with option two. He could run, but that literally gets him nowhere since the entire place is crawling with both creatures of night and day, all of them under the madness. 

Finally, he could ask for help. He would have it from jeongin, but he has no idea where the hell daehwi took him, and that worries him even more. He just prays jeongin can handle himself until he gets there. 

So then all he could do was fight. Felix planted his feet into the ground and whispered. Immediately, the wolves in front were flung towards the trees, hitting the trunks so hard he heard their bones crack. he didnt hesitate, taking off running right past them while they were distracted. A few claws tried to snag his robes, and he let them rip as he continued through the trees. 

He has a small idea as to what to do. If he could locate the center of the storm, the break in the veils where all of these demons and monsters are leaking from, then maybe he could seal it off until they could close the gate. At least that way it would give them all a breather while they find the key. 

Felix ran into the storm, flinging his magic left and right, but not too much. 

"Get out of my way dammit!" He shouted, blowing up everything in front of him. It still wasn't enough. He gripped his hand, squeezing his fingers together into a fist, instantly killing a few dozen demons in front of him by choking the air out of them. He was panting from the exertion, trying to hold on to the feeling of his magic, that burning fire deep within him. 

At this rate he wouldn't make it in time. He wasn't strong enough. 

Still, he ran forward, paving a way. 

More screeches could be heard. This time more werewolves came for him, as well as the dark fae now. The fae never get involved in their silly battles, so the madness must have been serious enough to bring them from their fae world. That means another veil was opened up the fae, which was _so_ not good.

_ Dammit. _

Felix wiped his brow, glancing around the dark woods, trying to assess how many are near him. 

Screams and yells were coming from behind him, and to the left, and to the right, and from up above. Felix widened his eyes, trying to muster up the strength to protect himself as he entered the center of the storm. At one point, a wraith came flying for him and he lifted his arms up to shield himself in a moment of panic, completely caught off guard.

Just as he was about to be taken over by the storm, someone shouted near him.

"Beomgyu!" 

"I see it nerd, no need to yank so hard!" Someone shouted back, the rattle of chains clinking softly near felix’s ears. 

And then the weirdest thing happened. 

Beomgyu ran out of a cluster of trees right for the storm coming for Felix. As he passed by, he winked again and then stood in front of felix. Immediately, a dark wall of demonic energy covered them, killing off the onslaught of wraiths. 

Taehyun then passed by, his eyes bright hazel, his hand gripping the chain around his wrist as he yanked. Beomgyu lurched forward slightly at the pull. 

“Go!” taehyun shouted to felix. He then dropped to his knees in the grass, instantly pricking his fingers and beginning to carve out a magic circle with his blood right there in the middle of the storm of chaos. His eyes blazed bright hazel, and sweat beaded on his forehead. Taehyun paid no mind to the screeching creatures around him, too concentrated on his task. He trusted beomgyu to take care of them while he was preoccupied.

He was about halfway done with the magic circle when the sky started to darken and clouds rolled back in. Gone was the red dawn, gone was the gentle morning light. Wind started whipping everywhere, and then the sky shattered. whatever taehyun was doing, it was clearly agitating the natural balance of things. Thunder crackled, rain pelted down on them, and lightning swirled throughout the air setting things on fire. 

It looked like it was the beginning of the end of the world.  

Felix was too busy watching taehyun that he barely noticed beomgyu materialize next to the mage’s side, his chained collar connected to taehyun’s wrist. Taehyun looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion, whatever magic he was performing too taxing on his body. 

“Beomgyu,” Taehyun called out in a panic.  

Then beomgyu gripped his shoulders from behind. He leaned into taehyuns ear, "I'm here, nerd. No need to worry," he reassured him quietly. 

“My vision is gone, I cant see. The spell is getting stronger. Let me know when hyuka arrives,” taehyun whispered back, relaxing into the other boy’s touch. 

“No need, they are coming right now,” beomgyu grinned, rubbing the mage’s back soothingly. Taehyun was shivering, but still his hands did not falter. The magic circle was almost complete. 

Just then, a fox jumped out of a veil, running right for felix. Two other boys also followed him out of the veil. Something was in the fox’s mouth, and then he spit it out right by felix’s hand. Felix looked down at the fox, and then at the object in the grass. 

“What the- isnt this?” he spluttered, taking the key into his hand. It was the most beautiful key he has ever seen in his life. Gems reflected the sky every time you moved the key. Felix could feel the power radiating off of it. 

He looked back up to the fox, a million questions on his tongue, but the fox was gone. He then rematerialized across the other side of taehyun’s magic circle, circling around another boy’s feet before finally transforming into his true form. Felix blinked as the fox spirit became a boy with blue hair and cunning eyes. He grinned at felix, and then linked his arm through the other boy’s arm, rubbing his cheek playfully against it, marking his scent all over him. 

Felix studied the other boy, noting his violet eyes and dark hair. He must have been a vampire like chan. 

“Yeonjun, hyuka, and i retrieved the key for you. Take it and go! We heard you have someone that can close the gates for us,” the black haired vampire shouted to felix. 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” felix shouted back. 

The dark haired vampire shook his head, a very compassionate look on his face. “No time to explain. Soon they will realize we took it. The world will literally fall apart unless we close the gates. Take it and go!” he repeated.

Felix gripped the key tightly in his palm. He has no idea who these people are (besides taehyun and beomgyu), but he knows he shouldnt question it right now. He needs to find chan and jeongin and get this shit over with. 

Felix glanced at all of them, nodding to the dark haired vampire. 

“Its done!” taehyun shouted, panting extremely hard. “Give me a minute while my vision comes back,” he mumbled, resting his head on beomgyu’s shoulder while the grey haired boy rubbed his back and arms trying to warm him up. 

“Hyuka, your turn!” the vampire shouted. 

The other boy that came through the veil with the fox and vampire immediately walked over to the magic circle. As soon as he stepped onto it, it began to glow bright blue. Felix squinted his eyes, trying to adjust his vision. The magic circle was in the shape of a star, and the other boy stood at one of it’s points. He looked to the others, his brown wavy hair blowing in the wind, and his eyes glinting very bright. Felix noticed that one eye was green, the other violet. 

A halfling. It was the first time felix has ever seen one. 

Hyuka held out his hand for the vampire. “Come on soobin hyung, we all need to hold hands.” 

The vampire- soobin- gripped hyuka’s hand, linking fingers with him. Immediately the blue haired fox spirit gripped soobin’s other hand, also linking fingers. Then he held out his hand for beomgyu to take. Beomgyu helped lift taehyun off the ground, and they moved onto the magic circle as well. Beomgyu gripped yeonjun’s hand and then taehyun’s hand, and taehyun completed the circle by taking hyuka’s other one that was already waiting for him. Each of them stood on a point of the star, holding hands tightly. 

The blue magic circle glowed so brightly against the storm of fire and rain. Felix was drenched, his hair whipping around wildly, his hand holding onto the key so tight it surely was leaving an indent into his palm. Snow and hail fell and beat at his skin, and lightning and thunder rumbled above. 

Still he could not take his eyes off of the five people before him. 

Yeonjun smiled at the others, his hands tightening so they wouldnt get separated. 

“ Even at the world’s end, we will be forever together,” yeonjun promised the other four. They all nodded, holding on tight as the magic circle under their feet grew brighter. 

Felix was forced to cover his eyes as the magic circle grew so bright, it was blinding. Magic swirled throughout the air, mixing with the storms and fire. 

And then it was over. 

Everything was silent for a few breaths. Felix just kneeled into the grass looking around him.

Gone was the magic circle. Gone were the five that gave him the key. 

All that remained was the horrifying storm still beating at his skin. 

Yeonjun’s last words continued to ring through felix’s ears. 

_ It truly felt like it was the end of the world.  _

***

“What are you doing sitting there?! Get the hell up!” someone yelled at felix, making him snap out of his thoughts. 

He looked up with blue eyes, staring right at changbin. 

“What?” he asked dumbly. He thinks he was still in partial shock at what he witnessed. 

Changbin scrunched up his nose, the pungent scent of magic in the air. But it wasnt completely felix’s magic. “What the hell is going on out here? Haven't you learned your lesson enough already? If you are just a sitting duck out here you could be almost killed…. _again_!” 

Felix blinked up at him cutely, making changbin’s heart flutter a little. Then felix looked back down at his clenched fist and then back up at changbin. Changbin waited for him to say something.

“I...i dont know what to do. I got this, and then that just happened, and i dont know where jeongin is, and i need to give this to chan and...and-”

“Woah, woah, woah. Take a breath there sweetheart. Your blonde little head obviously cant function at the moment. Its a good thing you are so cute otherwise i wouldnt have come the minute i smelled your magic,” changbin giggled. 

Felix chose to ignore the way his cheeks slightly blushed at the compliment. Instead he just held out his hand, opening his palm. 

Changbin whistled. “Holy fucking shit.”

Felix nodded. 

When changbin motioned to touch the key, felix jerked his hand away. “Not so fast demon boy. I need your help,” he glared up at changbin. He got off the ground, ignoring the dirt and mud caked onto his robes and pants.

Changbin stared back into his raging blue eyes, so lost in them he couldnt look away. “Help with what, my pretty little mage?” 

“I cant do this alone. I cant control my magic, and sooner or later i will end up hurting someone by accident. If you are going to close the gates to the void, then im coming with you.” felix put his foot down, giving changbin a look that said he wasnt going to take no for an answer. 

As if changbin could ever say no to felix. 

“Fine by me. But why are you telling _me_ this? Chan is the one in charge of this little escapade.”

Felix stepped forward hesitantly, a look of helplessness on his face. “I’m scared,” he whispered. He had the urge to tug on changbin’s shirt sleeve, anything to ground him. “Im scared of what i can do, im scared i lost jeongin forever, im scared of being alone. Im just scared…” he barely breathed out. 

Changbin’s heart hurt at the look of fear on felix’s face. He never wanted to see that look on his mage ever again. In that moment, he decided he wanted to protect felix forever. 

But he cant do that if he runs out of magical energy and gets banished back to the demon realm for years at a time. Sure, felix is immortal because he’s a blue-eyed mage, so its not like changbin wont see him again, but he wouldnt be able to stay with him by his side every moment. What if something happened to felix while he was gone?

Changbin would be willing to kill anyone and anything down in the demon realm as many times as it would take if it meant seeing felix over and over again. 

But it doesnt have to be that way.

He doesnt actually have to kill to gain magical energy. There is one other way for him to stay up here in the mortal realm permanently. 

For felix, he would do it. 

“There is a way for me to help you…” changbin began. Felix perked his head up at that, giving him such hopeful and trustful eyes. Changbin doesnt deserve this innocent mage’s trust, but still he cant bring himself to stay away.

“I can help you, but you have to help me in return,” he continued. 

“How can i help you?” felix asked the demon.

It baffled changbin, really. How unafraid felix was of him. Most people run screaming in fear at the sight of a demon, especially one of high rank. But even when he was little, felix never feared him. Not completely. Not like he should. 

“In order for me to stay in this realm completely, i need unlimited magical energy. All demons need it, you know this. But i dont have to kill you to obtain your magic. You would simply have to chain my soul to yours with an unbinding spell. That way i could feed off your energy any time i need to. In return, i can help you control your destructive magic and we can help chan close the gates together,” changbin told the mage. He couldnt believe he was saying this. This went against all of the laws of magic, all of the laws in general. They could be executed for what he was suggesting. 

Felix knows this as well. 

Felix bit his lip, thinking it over carefully. He knows perfectly well what changbin was suggesting. Changbin was giving up his freedom completely. He was willing to bow down and serve felix for all of eternity. Felix would become his master. Giving up your self respect and handing over your life to another cant be easy, especially for a prideful demon. Felix could abuse his power, or harm changbin any way he wanted.

But felix would never do that. He would like to believe changbin thinks that highly of him to know this before suggesting it. 

Felix looked at changbin with blue eyes, nodding his approval. “Okay. Tell me what i need to do.”

Changbin smirked, for some reason happy felix was willing to stay with him forever too. 

“I need an object to tie me to this world. Something to keep me grounded in this dimension. But this object can’t be just anything, it has to be something special. It has to be something you hold dear. It has to be something that connects me to you. Nobody can know what this object is, for if they take it away they can destroy me. I would be severed from you, destroying you too.” He leaned closer into felix’s face, causing the mage to blush slightly. “What is your object?”

Felix thought about it, playing with the long earring in his ear and staring deep into the demon’s eyes. This is the demon who has protected him since he was little. He knows it was changbin who has been watching over him from the shadows his whole life. he knows it was changbin who saved him when he was younger. Felix would be dead if it wasn’t for him.

Felix stopped playing with the dreamcatcher earring that had once belonged to the demon and smiled a bright smile, his eyes crinkling into crescents. He leaned in close to changbin meeting him halfway, and then cupped his hand as he whispered into the demon’s ear. His mind was made up, and he knew what his object was going to be.

Changbin listened, his brows lifting in surprise and shock.

“Are you  _ absolutely _ sure that is your object that connects me to you? You can’t undo what has already been done,” he warned felix quietly.

Felix nodded, his eyes burning a blue gaze into the demon, the air charging with the thick scent of his magic. “that is my object I wish to tie you to me.”

Changbin watched the pretty blonde for a few more moments. Then he dipped his head down into a small bow.

“Then cast your spell, my pretty little mage, and make it so that we share one entity.”

Felix closed his glowing eyes and began singing, letting the magic tinge the air around them, humming to changbin in the tongue of demons. The demon could hear it over the constant pounding of the drums in his mind. It was a gentle and sad melody that called out to him. Who was he to deny such a heart wrenching tune? He was drawn to the voice and didn’t want to escape. He reached forward and unnecessarily connected his hand with Felix’s, interlocking their fingers and letting his words drown out the sounds around him. He ignored the warnings that plagued him, haunting him with promises that this might be a mistake.

Felix’s magic swirled in waves and wrapped itself around changbin’s body gently. The demon could taste it on his tongue, a lingering flavor of flowers, and feel it on his skin like a lover’s caress. It truly was the most potent magic he’s ever encountered here in this world. He wants more of it. He wants to be greedy.

The spell felix was singing began to pierce through his soul, so that changbin could only hear felix.  

_ “You who was once a withering flower, petals dyed crimson and dancing in the wind. _

_ They whispered to me words I cannot forget. _

_ Will you recognize yourself again? _

_ Will you look back and remember me? _

 

_ You who is a blooming demon. _

_ Look at me now, eyes that burn a fire within. _

_ Will you sever our inevitable destiny, _

_ Or wield a piercing blade through my chest and seal our fates? _

 

_ You who will blaze like the sky at dawn, _

_ Grab ahold of me and consume my heart. _

_ Bind me to you so all I see is red. _

_ Will you stay with me until the flowers wither? _

_ Will you stay with me until the end of time?” _

 

As felix continued to speak these words in the tongue of demons, changbin felt a burn against his neck. A delicate blue chain of fire began to singe around his neck in the shape of a collar, forming chain links one by one until it finally connected to felix’s wrist that was holding changbin’s hand. It glowed so blue like felix’s eyes. 

Felix ended the spell and opened his eyes, gazing at changbin but saying nothing. Changbin stared back, his hand still connected to the mage’s. With his other hand, he gently stroked the blue chained collar around his neck, it immediately going cold against his skin once felix was done performing his magic. He experimentally yanked on the collar, the feeling unusual, but not unwanted. 

The collar was like a thin choker, and it was _tight._  

Just like how changbin likes it. 

He grinned, a happy little giggle escaping his lips. Then he leaned in closer to felix’s face, so close that felix could feel his warm breath on his skin.

“You’re mine now, my pretty little mage.”

“Isnt it supposed to be the other way around?” felix asked with amusement. 

“Nope!” changbin laughed, reaching out to wrap an arm around felix’s waist. Felix was pushed into changbin’s chest, holding onto the demon’s shoulders for balance. Felix glanced at the delicate chain around his wrist as it connected to changbin’s collar. It was a chain nobody normal could see, the proof that they now shared their souls.

“Now what?” felix breathed out, so close to changbin he could feel the demon’s heart beating erratically. 

Changbin leaned in closer, his smile dangerous and mischievousness. Felix knows he should be wary of that smile.

“Now,” he whispered against felix’s lips, “its time you give me a little snack.” 

And then changbin smashed his lips to felix’s, making the mage gasp out in shock. 

It only lasted a few seconds though, ending once felix regained his senses and pushed changbin back a little. He still was in changbin’s grasp since the demon was way stronger than him. 

“What the hell was that for?!” felix yelled out. “There was nothing in the deal for taking advantage of my petal soft lips like that-” felix spluttered out. 

Changbin laughed, licking his lips and enjoying the taste. “Its your job to feed me your magical energy so that i can survive. And to do that, you gotta kiss me.”

“I gotta WHAT NOW?!” felix yelled even louder, trying to escape changbin’s hold like a 2 year old escaping their mother’s grasp. 

“Kiss me. Are you deaf? You wouldnt want your binnie changbinnie to die, right?” changbin pouted cutely. Then he reluctantly let go of felix since it was kind of pathetic watching him struggle so much, making felix lose balance and fall on the ground slightly. His fist was still clenched around the key, thank god. 

Felix looked up at changbin with a glare, and slight mistrust on his face. “Wait, seriously? I have to feed you like that or you die?”

Changbin giggled, making felix grit his teeth. 

“Yep! Three times a day, seven days a week, and anytime i want a little snack!” 

Felix continued to glare at changbin with raging blue eyes, frustration clear on his face, and also a little annoyance. He shouldve known better than to take on this demon of all demons. 

He glanced back down at the key in his hand, sighing. It was too late. What was done is done. He cant ever break this spell, which means changbin is with him for life. 

At least he wouldnt be alone anymore. 

“-and maybe a little bit of dessert too, you know what im saying?” changbin wagged his eyebrows at felix. Felix’s mouth dropped open at his shameless attitude. With a huff, felix gripped the chain around his wrist, yanking harshly, causing changbin to lurch forward and cough a little from the pressure on his collar. 

“Hey!” changbin whined cutely with pouting lips. “That wasn't very nice!”

“Don't push it,” felix grumbled, standing up. “Now come on, we gotta go before its too late.”

“Just lead the way, and ill follow you anywhere you go, my pretty little mage!” changbin laughed, a big smile on his face. He linked his arms behind his head and leaned back leisurely on them without a care in the world.

For some reason, those words made felix smile. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Blood Sweat and Tears" by BTS
> 
> Yes, their entire relationship was based on this song.


	13. War of Hearts

_ To me you’re like a growing addiction that I can’t deny.  _

 

***********************************

Woojin pursed his lips, staring at the sky above him. The weather was crazy with rain, hail, lightning, fire, heavy winds. It was just like his dream he had not too long ago. He just stood there in the middle of it all, lost as to what to do next. 

Mages and werewolves were attacking each other, ripping each other apart. Screeches and screams from the dark creatures still resounded around him and echoed in his ears like nails on a chalkboard. His wolf craved to be free, he pushed woojin to _go_ , to  _ hunt. _

But it wasn’t the creatures of the night the wolf wanted to hunt down. No, it was someone far worse than that. 

Every single vampire woojin crosses paths with, every single vampire he destroys with his claws, he cant help but look for him. Where was he?

Woojin told his subordinates to keep an eye out for a blonde vampire with violet eyes. He told them that specific vamp was his prey. But with the death and destruction going on around them, and the madness creeping on them all, he is slightly worried he may never get to see chan again. 

He sighed, slicing the stomach of a vampire that was trying to bite into him. The ravenous hunger in those red eyes was disgusting, turning his stomach. He always hated the thought of a vampire touching him with their fangs. Especially with that crazed look on their faces, like they cant control themselves if they dont get their next fix of blood. 

“Woojin! Hyung!” hongjoong called to him, running through the trees extremely fast. His hair and eyes were wild, blown all over the place and wet from the storms above. He was panting heavily when he stopped in front of woojin.

Woojin tilted his head to the side, curious as to what hongjoong came to say. He never looked this frantic before. “What is it?” he asked the younger werewolf. 

Hongjoong breathed through his nose, calming his racing heart. “I came as soon as i heard for myself. Apparently some of the wolves found your vampire.”

Woojin’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of chan being addressed as _his_ vampire. 

“And?” woojin asked, impatience making his voice sound slightly edgy.

“That’s the thing woojin. We were ordered to kill the vampires by the elders, every single last one of them. The fact that you told us to spare this one single vampire is absurd to some of them. They didnt listen. A few were bragging about finally being able to one-up you, killing the vampire that you could never catch and showing the elders that their dominance is better than yours.”

Woojin’s heart went cold at hongjoong’s words. Those damn wolves. It was a constant battle for hierarchy in their world, always trying to dominate over the other. A werewolf could never trust another werewolf, they always have to sleep with one eye open and always watch their back wherever they go. Woojin couldnt rely on a single one of them, and it just made him sick and tired of it all. above all else, woojin admire honestly and loyalty, and especially trust. despite living within the castle walls most of his life, he never once found it a place he could call home. he hates every single one of those other werewolves, and always has. 

Well...maybe hongjoong wasnt _that_ bad. Woojin never particularly was close with the shorter wolf, but he never had a need to be wary around him. Hongjoong always did his own thing. He only hung out with a few others at the academy (and they weren't other werewolves, something woojin could understand), and he never caused problems. Plus he was one hell of a fighter. Hongjoong never wished to be leader of the hunters, he never once tried to take woojin’s spot. 

People like that are clever, dangerous, smarter for their own good. 

Woojin smiled at the thought. Hongjoong was one hell of a werewolf, and woojin would never wish to get on his bad side. He pities the person that hongjoong mates. 

Woojin stared at hongjoong, absorbing his words. For the first time since forever, woojin has experienced what true fear feels like. “Why are you telling me this? Dont you want to go and help them destroy the vampire?” he asked. He couldnt help himself. He had to know why hongjoong wasn’t obeying the elder’s orders like the others. He should have done what the others were doing. He should be helping them hunt and kill the vampires, not tattling on the other werewolves. 

Hongjoong smirked, shrugging his shoulders. “I always hated how the elders ordered us around. My wolf bristles at the way they talk to us. Besides...i could tell how much that vampire means to you.”

Woojin’s eyes widened in shock at hongjoong’s honesty. Hongjoong saw it and snorted. 

“Come on woojin. Anyone would have to be an idiot to not notice ...actually, dont comment on that because most of the werewolves we work with  _ are _ complete idiots. You are our best hunter, our smartest leader, and vicious as all hell. If you  _ really _ wanted that vampire dead, you wouldve killed him long ago instead of playing this game of cat and mouse.” 

Woojin had no words to that. He neither confirmed nor denied it. 

“Now go, before its too late and you regret this for the rest of your life. The elders be damned,” hongjoong clapped woojin’s shoulder with a bright smile on his face. 

That kickstarted the adrenaline in woojin’s veins, the urge to run overwhelming. He flashed his orange wolf eyes at hongjoong, a slight curiosity taking over him. 

Before he left, woojin asked hongjoong one last question. 

“Why aren’t you disgusted with me? Im basically a traitor, taking the side of a vampire.”

Hongjoong looked at woojin seriously, his eyes reflecting something that scared woojin a little bit. Almost like hongjoong figured out a secret, something woojin himself doesnt know quite yet. 

“Woojin hyung? Are all of the vampires truly horrible people? I’ve always wondered, what if some of them are not as bad as we think they are?” 

Those were the last words woojin heard from hongjoong as he ran through the rain and forest, following a scent he could never get out of his system. 

***

Woojin huffed, his breath showing in the cold air. The world truly was breaking all around them, the sky and earth clashing like they were at war with each other. 

Woojin’s feet slowed at the smell of blood in the air. He was located deep in the forest near the castle. It was secluded and quiet. _Too_ quiet. 

His thin white shirt stuck to his body, and his bangs were plastered to his forehead from sweat and rain. His wolf eyes navigated through the thick vegetation easily, noting all of the signs that other werewolves were once here. His upper lip curled in disgust at the remnants of blood spattered all over the place, too thick for the rain to wash off completely. His heart clenched when he realized just who’s blood it was. 

_ No, he’s not dead. He’s too smart for that.  _

Woojin held his breath, listening carefully as his boots crunched through the wet grass. Normally he would shift into his wolf at this point, the animal’s eyes, ears, and nose much better when he was in that form. But his wolf was clawing at his insides, begging to be released, to destroy whoever dared hurt their vampire. 

Ignoring the anger coursing through his veins from both himself and his wolf, woojin finally heard it. A faint heartbeat, so gentle like the fluttering of a butterfly’s wings right before being captured. 

Woojin followed that sound and the scent, quiet like the predator that he was born to be. 

His eyes picked up something in the distance, a glint in the ground and flash of blond hair near a few trees.  With quick steps, and a feeling of panic, woojin made it there within seconds, staring down with horror and anger at the sight before him. He almost felt like crying.

He stayed deathly silent for many moments as his own orange slit eyes met violet ones, neither wolf nor vampire wishing to break the contact. 

Finally, chan spoke up.

“Do it. Kill me,” chan taunted him, his wounds causing him to heave and cough against the ground he was pinned to. His vision was blurry and he felt so parched. The rain continued to pour down on his face, blending with the blood on his arms and running through the soil beneath him.

He kept still as he chuckled humorlessly, trying not to cause any more unnecessary pain to his arms. He looked up at woojin, a snarky smirk on his lips despite the situation he was in. a feeling of admiration ran through woojin. Chan was always a fighter, no matter what. 

“Come on~ What are you waiting for? Be the perfect little soldier that you’ve always been and get rid of me. Now’s your chance. All of us creatures of the night are bad right? We are disgusting monsters that don’t have a right to live,  _ righ t _ _?”_ he spat.

Woojin glared down at him with bright orange eyes, a soft growl rumbling in his chest. He ignored his harsh words as he assessed chan’s situation. Chan was pale, even more than he usually is. Beautifully decorated knives coated in magic were stabbed through his wrists and being used to keep the vampire pinned to the ground, draining any energy he has left very slowly until there was nothing left of him. his dark blood was gently flowing from where the knives pierced his flesh and mixing with the broken flower petals that scattered the ground underneath him. The rain drenched both of them and chan had to keep blinking the droplets from his delicate lashes to see woojin more clearly.

Chan was in bad shape. He lay there on his back, rain splashing against him, an enchanted bejeweled knife stabbed into each arm and his breaths coming slower by the minute. The blood red flower petals that were scattered around him and broken from the storm contrasted with his light hair in a way that made the grotesque manner in which he was left here to die seem almost beautiful.

He has never looked more stunning than he does in this moment.

Woojin shook some of the water from his hair. “why aren’t you healing? I thought vampires had extreme healing abilities, even better than werewolves,” he finally asked him. Worry stuck in his throat, he was scared that the mages or wolves did something to him from the madness. 

Chan snorted at the question. “you aren’t very bright are you? You hunted me all this time, and you don’t even know what I’m like,” he accused the older male.

Woojin frowned at this, his words hurting more than they should. That wasn’t true. He’s been watching chan for ages. It may have looked like he was hunting him, but really he was fascinated by him. chan didn’t act like the other vamps he’s killed.

“I’m dying woojin. I haven’t had fresh blood in ages, and I was too weak to take on all of your little friends at once. They figured you would like the killing blow, so they pinned me here with a mage’s daggers. Look at me now. What honor you have, getting to finish off a fresh bleeding and dying target. So just do us both a favor and make this quick,” he turned his head with a petty sniff, baring his neck in mock submission.

Woojin smirked slightly with amusement. “why haven’t you had any fresh blood?”

Chan snapped his attention back to woojin, his violet eyes gleaming in the rain. “Despite what you people think, I don’t like being a monster. I don’t like to take fresh blood forcefully. And even when my family offers me some of theirs, I still don’t feel comfortable with it. I never asked to be this way, I just am.”

Woojin’s features softened. Ah, that explains why he looks so tired all of the time, like he will keel over any second. If he was this strong while half starving, then what was he like at full strength? weirdly enough, woojin wants to know. he wants to see chan healthy again.

“Your family? Are they like you?” he asked him. 

Chan blinked up at him, suspicious as to why the wolf wants to know. But the look in woojin’s eyes spoke something to him.

“Creatures of the night? Yes. Vampires like me? No.” his piercing gaze softened, almost tearing up at the thought of never seeing them again. He looked to woojin with a watery gaze that blended with the raindrops. “Please. if im going to die, I must ask you to spare my little ones. They never did anything wrong. Once im gone, your kind will go after them. They know I have a clan here. Please,  _ please _ don’t hurt the little ones,” he begged quietly, letting the vulnerability show on his face.

Woojin looked back, surprised at his change in demeanor. He saw the fear and care that showed when chan talked about his family. Despite what chan thinks, woojin wasn’t completely like his kind.

Not everybody is evil. Not everybody is good. If woojin's kind can be corrupt, then why cant chan’s kind be honorable?

Something woojin never dared to think about finally rose to the surface.

His head and heart were at constant war with each other in this moment. He should be killing chan, eliminating another wretched vampire from this world. But at the same time, he wanted chan. He was obsessed with him. Chan was his addiction, and he needed more. The wolf inside him also agrees. 

Making a snap decision he knows he will never regret no matter what happens next, woojin asked the vampire, "How much blood do you need to heal?" 

Chan’s eyes sharply refocused up at his words. He squinted them in suspicion again at woojin. "Why? So you can taunt me with it and watch as I look at it with ravenous hunger?" 

Woojin barked out a laugh, growling at the absurdity. "No so I can give you some of mine, you annoying bloodsucker." 

Chan's eyes widened in shock, his mouth open and closing but no words leaving his lips. "Why?" he finally managed to whisper. 

Woojin looked at him with a smug and sexy look. "Why not? Like you said, not all of us are monsters. I don't have any particular reason for killing you. And like you, I also have people i want to protect. So think of it as a mutual understanding," he shrugged nonchalantly. It wasn't a total lie, but it also wasn't the whole truth. Woojin feels some kind of fierce protectiveness towards this vampire. His animal side wants to curl up on his lap and purr whenever he's near Chan. Until woojin finds out what this means, he needs Chan. This is purely for his own benefit. Right?  _ Right _ .

"B-but drinking fresh blood of a werewolf is forbidden. Its the best blood I could ever get my hands on. You will be marked as a traitor if you willingly give me your blood," Chan argued back. He was always thinking of others, even at his own deathbed, which annoyed woojin for some reason. 

Woojin didnt say anything to that as he knelt next to chan in the wet grass, reaching over and pulling out the knives that pinned him to the ground like he was being sacrificed to the gods. Chan hissed as it slid through his skin, burning and causing his wrists to feel like they were on fire. He didn't move even though he was free. 

"I'm not going to brand you a traitor for helping me. I won't drink your blood. Go back to your kind and leave me here."

"Why would I follow my kind when they are obviously wrong about you and the others?"  Woojin took the knife he retrieved from Chan's arm, and sliced a tiny prick onto his neck, just enough to get the scent of his blood in the air. 

Chan inhaled deeply, his eyes glowing a dangerous red, gone was the gentle violet he usually wears. His fangs elongated and he licked his lips. But he was still too weak to get up and take what was clearly offered to him.

Woojin smiled at him sweetly, and maneuvered himself so that he was leaning against a tree trunk near where chan lay on the ground. He slit his wrist with one of the daggers next, dangling his wrist over chan’s face. Chan watched as the blood started to drip down the wolf’s arm above him. 

Chan was breathing heavily, trying to control what his instincts were urging him to do. “No,” he whispered, reminding himself it was wrong. 

Woojin leaned his head in close, running the tip of his nose against the side of chan’s neck. “What are you waiting for? I can see you want my blood, so take it. Its yours,” he whispered back. Then woojin leaned away and back against the tree trunk, letting a drop of his blood fall on chan’s pale lips. No amount of self control could stop chan from licking it.

Woojin watched in fascination, mesmerized by chan’s lips and the slight point of his teeth poking out from them. His heart beat rapidly in excitement at the thought of what it would be like to have chan bite him. To be the only one chan sinks those pretty teeth into. To be the only one that chan takes blood from.

He snapped out of his thoughts, finally realizing what a hypocrite he is.

Not just twenty minutes ago he was slicing up a vampire, disgusted with their need for blood, and here he is wishing it would happen to him. 

But he doesnt want this from just _any_ vampire. He wants this only from chan. Those other mindless vampires out there still disgust him, but chan never did. 

Woojin couldnt help himself, he needed to touch chan in some kind of way. He traced chan’s lips with his pointer finger, relishing in the feel of them. Chan was still breathing heavily, his eyes now red and his muscles shaking at the great force it was taking him to not feed. Woojin wanted to grin, his wolf pleased at the thought of being able to push chan into a corner. They both were in mutual agreement, wanting to see chan break before them. To see him finally give in to them. Despite woojin offering himself as the food, he still felt like a predator with the gorgeous vampire. It was a dangerous game woojin was playing, and one he knows he will win.

Woojin purposely pricked his pointer finger on one of chan’s fangs, the blood forming a small drop that chan couldnt help but lick. Woojin’s smile finally showed itself at the look of pure agony and intense want that was evident on chan’s face when he swallowed. Oh how he was enjoying himself. 

It was no secret that chan was woojin’s addiction. Now woojin is going to make it his mission so that he is chan’s addiction in return. They can fall in this trap together.

Finally, chan had enough. With even just two drops of blood, he instantly felt better, now having the strength to weakly get up from the grass and kneel in front of woojin in a flash. In a span of less than a second, his face was in front of woojin’s, his eyes glowing red with hunger and need. Woojin grinned happily as chan reached over and curled his pretty hand around the wolf’s neck, keeping him secure against the tree trunk. 

It was silent for a few moments, neither one daring to move. Woojin had to admit that chan was much stronger than last time he fought him, and it made him feel weirdly proud that it was his blood that did that. The rain continued to beat down on them through the trees, and even though woojin was a very dominant wolf, he secretly liked seeing chan stand his ground in front of him.

It made the chase that much more fun. 

Despite chan acquiring a small taste of woojin’s blood, he was still very dizzy and close to death, both from starving and from being stabbed with enchanted knives. Chan’s chest was rising and falling harshly, each breath a bit agonizing for him to take. Woojin stretched his neck to the side, baring it completely for chan. 

“No,” chan repeated through clenched teeth. “Im not taking your blood from you.”

“It’s _my_ blood, and i can do whatever the hell i want with it. And i want to give it to you,” woojin growled out. Chan’s grip on his neck loosened, a sign he was starting to give in. woojin reached up, sifting his fingers through chan’s wet and wavy hair. Then he gripped the back of chan’s head forcibly, pushing his face closer to the cut in his neck that was starting to heal. 

Its not that chan doesnt want to drink from others, its just that he’s too disgusted with himself to do it. Chan needs someone to tell him when he was being ridiculous. He needs someone to put their foot down and help him take care of himself. 

Woojin decided he will be that someone. 

Licking his lips, chan climbed into woojin’s lap. He leaned his face into the wolf’s neck and breathing in heavily, letting the scent comfort him. “Im always so thirsty,” he softly murmured with strain, his lips brushing woojin’s wet skin and making the wolf shiver.

Woojin smiled softly. “Now you dont have to be, because from this moment on you have me,” he answered him. At those words, chan’s resolve finally broke. He placed shaking hands onto woojin’s warm shoulders, leaning closer and licking at the small drop of blood on his neck. He growled in hunger and the delicious taste that came with it. It was the best he's ever had in his life, and now he will stop at nothing to have more. 

Chan scraped his teeth gently along the skin, his lips rubbing against his favorite spot on woojin's throat. Woojin tensed, ready for the pain that would come from Chan sinking his fangs into his neck. Right before Chan was going to dive in, he stopped. His breath was warm on woojins skin. "Are you sure?" He whispered, his voice quivering from the self control it took to snap out of his frenzy.

Woojin chuckled. "Yes I'm sure, you know that." 

Chan gulped, still hesitating. "Werewolf blood has always been forbidden. Do you know why?"

Woojin shook his head. "Because I'm your sworn enemy? My blood is just as strong as yours, so it will give you immense strength blahblah?" at least, that was what he was told by the elders.

Chan placed a small kiss to woojins pulse, making woojin shudder in arousal. 

"Yes and no. Yes your blood is the strongest out there among all creatures of the day. And yes it gives us immense strength, but it's not from the reason you think. Once I take fresh blood from a werewolf, I can only drink blood from that same werewolf for the rest of my life. I can't drink from any other. Granted, your blood will make me last for weeks on end, but it's only  _ yours _ I can drink. Not even blood from a willing subject or animal will suffice me ever again. I'm dependent on you.  _ That's _ why we never drink from a werewolf. And keeping a vampire at your side is treason for your kind." 

Woojin hummed, not knowing about that little bit of information, but not caring or letting that stop him from what he was doing.

"That's why I can't drink from you. I won't put you through that for me. You dont belong here."  Chan tried to get off his lap, but woojin was quicker and caged him against his own body with his arms. Chan was still too weak to escape or move from the strong grasp.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't I get a say in this? The fact that you are worried for me and not yourself is reason enough to help you. This doesn't change anything, and if I become a traitor then so be it. I'll just join your family," he grinned a wolfish smile at Chan, loving the way he felt in his arms. He never wanted to let go. The vampire smelled so delicious, he wanted to lick every part of him and mark him with his scent.

Chan shook his head, a look of self sacrifice in his eyes that pissed woojin off. He finally snapped with that fiery temper of his. “Dammit chan, just bite me already.” woojin basically indirectly admitted he has a perverse fascination with chan biting him, which was strange since dominant wolves like him usually prefer it the other way around. However, there was no doubt about it that he and his wolf were on the same page when it came to this beautiful vampire in his lap. 

Chan finally,  _ finally _ , bent forward, extending his fangs again. 

"Is it going to hurt?" Woojin wondered out loud in curiosity and excitement. He was acting like a child getting their favorite candy.  

Chan chuckled at that, his lips brushing woojin's skin again. "Only if I want it to. But I would never hurt you. I never could." 

"Oh." Woojin said simply, somehow touched by those words. Perhaps his fascination with the vampire wasn’t so one-sided after all?

Then he felt a slight prick and then the best sensation he's ever felt washed over him. " _ Oh _ ," he whispered into the night, immediately moving his neck to the side to give Chan more access.  Chan's lips and fangs against his neck were mind blowing. His heart started beating and a low rumble escaped his throat as he felt Chan's tongue against his neck. He's pretty sure that wasn't necessary when drinking blood. Chan was lovingly kissing him as he drank. 

Chan climbed more onto woojins lap as his strength began to return to him, his lips never leaving the wolf’s throat. Woojins blood was the best thing he's ever had in his entire existence. He's smelled other werewolves before, but none of their blood ever appealed to him as much as woojin’s did. He brought his fingers up to card through woojins hair, keeping the wolf still. He was barely drinking now, only a little bit of blood needed to fully satisfy him. He slightly retracted his fangs and was now kissing woojins neck, leaving small marks and love bites, scraping his teeth in a particular spot that drove woojin crazy. He smiled when woojin moaned, liking how he was the one that caused it. He shifted slightly on woojin’s lap, obviously the both of them aroused.

Woojin hissed, snapping out of his euphoria. With incredible strength, he surprised chan, grabbing him by the neck and slamming the vampire down on the ground so that he was flat on his back, and then laying on top of him. He snapped his teeth at Chan, but not in anger. Woojin was trying desperately to control himself and not mate Chan right there and then. 

"I would be careful with your actions, my vampire. You don't know how badly I want you to be mine right here, right now. Especially after the way you made me feel while drinking my blood. Does it always feel like that? Because if so, I can see why my kind forbade it." he scraped his own fangs against Chan's delicate pale collarbone, wanting to mark him, leave his bite so the world would know that he's woojins.

"I mean,  _ damn _ . I wanted you to be mine before, but now I  _ really _ want it after that. I want to feel like that with you for all of eternity. Only with you," he chanted mindlessly, kissing him all over with feather soft kisses. It was mind blowing, the sharp contrast between woojin’s clearly aggressive state but soft actions with which he handled chan.

Chan's lids fluttered in pleasure at the way woojin was pinning him down and trailing his lips all over his exposed skin. "No it doesn't always feel like that. It's only that pleasurable when the two people are attracted to each other. I never feel like that when I take blood from the others, and i never bit their neck, only their wrist. The most I feel is a warm protective feeling. Like how you would feel towards family. But with you..." Chan stopped talking and sighed when woojin moved his strong hands down his body and back up. Woojin stared at Chan's blown out pupils, his own mirroring his. Chan decided to be a little daring as he shamelessly brought his hands up to lightly scratch at woojins back through his thin shirt, making the werewolf growl.

"If you mark me, I won't hesitate to mark you back," he warned chan.

Chan smiled slyly, digging his claws into woojins back to scratch at it. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave red streaks. "Then do it," he taunted woojin.

Woojins chest tightened at the challenge (he was never one to back down from a fight), and then he smashed their lips together without giving chan a warning. He accidentally nicked his bottom lip on Chan's fang in his haste to taste the vampire, which drew up a little blood. Chan licked it off his lip, forcing his fangs to retract completely so that he could kiss woojin properly without holding back. Woojin breathed into chan’s mouth, trying to get as close as possible. Chan's lips were so addicting, he couldn't get enough. Everything about him woojin wanted more of. Chan shifted, and woojin made himself comfortable, settling in between Chan's legs. 

Finally, that ache he always felt in his chest started to go away. He no longer felt lost without a purpose. Right here in this moment, with Chan clutching to his body and quivering in pleasure,  _ finally _ woojin felt like he was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "War of Hearts" by Ruelle


	14. Under The Cherry Blossom Trees

_ And now as I see you, your back is turned to me but you are reaching...  _

_ Pointing towards the future, both your wings are broken, _

_ So why do you hide all your pain? _

 

*******************************

Minho hissed, racing the clock before things got worse. He has a long distance to cover in such a short amount of time. He looked up to the sky, noting the bright red dawn that appeared before him. 

That wasnt a good sign. Death was upon the world in that moment. Somewhere, somehow, someone has died. A great sacrifice was made, blanketing the skies and lands in bright crimson. Minho was once a grim reaper, he used to dread mornings like this. 

Yes, the red skies at dawn were sad ones indeed. 

Minho decided to pay no mind to it, continuing to run through the forest and evade the madness that was upon them. Those days were gone now. He was no longer a part of that world he reassured himself. 

As he ran, chan’s words from before swirled around in his mind. 

 

“The answer is quite simple, minho. I think it’s time you bring Jisung back home for us.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Who’s jisung?” minho snapped. 

“Someone i used to know long ago,” chan told him sadly. 

“And why do you need me to bring him home?” minho asked suspiciously. 

“Jisung lives in the void. Since you used to be a grim reaper, you know the void better than any of us. Us normal creatures arent allowed past the veils, but grim reapers can travel through them all of the time. You are the only one that can do this.” 

Minho couldnt deny that chan was right. He used to be able to travel within the void at free will. It was his job to collect the souls of the dead. However, minho is no longer a grim reaper. He was mortal now (as close to one as he can be), and even though he has a little bit of his magic left, it was still too much to be considered a full fledge mortal. Yes, minho will eventually die like a human, but it will take hundreds of years to accomplish that goal since he was such a strong grim reaper before. 

“Why is he living in the void?” minho asked instead. He needs to know the facts before he goes running through that god forsaken place. 

Chan looked to the ground sadly, avoiding eye contact with minho. “Because he was exiled there.”

Minho sucked in a breath. Being exiled to the void was harsh. Whatever this jisung did, it was something serious. 

“You know that is asking a lot of me, chan. First, you want me to risk my life by going into the void when you know im pretty much mortal now. I could die! Now you are telling me this jisung was exiled there. If the void doesnt kill me, then the gods definitely will. I would be committing treason breaking someone out of the void's prison!” 

Chan cringed back in guilt. Minho was right. He was asking a whole lot from the younger boy, and he feels bad about it. But they need jisung to close the gates, otherwise it doesnt matter who lives or dies anymore. 

Chan stepped forward, grabbing minho’s hands softly into his own. He looked minho in the eyes, pleading with the grim reaper. 

Minho swallowed, hating that look from chan. He always knew there was a sadness inside chan’s heart. Whoever this jisung person is, he clearly meant a whole lot to chan. 

“Please minho? If anyone can go into the void and bring jisung back despite all odds against them, i know it is you,” chan whispered. 

Minho looked away, his resolve slowly crumbling. “He means so much to you?” he asked chan quietly. 

Chan squeezed minho’s hands lightly. “He is just as much a part of my family as you are.”

Minho sighed. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He looked back at chan, studying his face closely. “Every year...you always put a red camellia flower on a rock near my cottage. It was actually the first time i ever met you. Was that for jisung?” 

Chan’s eyes teared up at the mention of it. He nodded in confirmation. 

“Why?” minho asked curiously. Jisung was only banished to the void, its not like he had a grave or anything. 

“I do that to constantly remind myself. So that i will never forget jisung and the short amount of time we spent together.”

Minho was confused by chan’s words, but he decided to let it go for now. 

He sighed again, defeat in his muscles. He could never deny chan, not after all the vampire has done for him. Chan gave him a home with arms wide open. He always made sure to take care of minho and everyone else. Once minho dies, he can look back on his time with chan and the others with a happy heart. 

Minho snatched his hands away from chan abruptly. “Fine, ill go get this jisung for you. But it wont be easy, so you owe me one big time! And im going to need something of jisung’s to find him. I no longer have my powers as a grim reaper, so navigating through the void is going to be impossible unless i have something that connects me to the soul i wish to find.”

Chan’s face lit up with such a strong smile, it made minho’s cold heart actually brighten slightly. It wasnt often they got to see chan so happy. It kind of made minho feel good about himself that he was being helpful for once rather than always taking from the others. 

“Actually, about that….” chan began guiltily. “The cottage you stay in is jisung’s from when it was just the two of us. I didnt want to stay there any more once he was exiled to the void, so i left it exactly how it was and made a new home not far from there.” 

Minho gave chan a disgusted look, slightly leaning his body away from the vampire. “Ew, ive been living in a dead boy’s home?!” 

“He’s not dead!” chan defended. 

“He might as well be! Once you go to the void, there’s no coming back. Ive been laying in his musty old bed, and using his musty old chairs and blankets and ughgughguhgh,” minho complained, making chan laugh. 

“Im serious chan! For years! Ive been staying in there for years!!!” 

 

And that is where minho is standing right at this moment, his chest heaving from the long run he just made. He glared at his (jisung’s) cottage, his lip curling in distaste. In order for minho to find jisung, he needs something of his. Little did the grim reaper know, he’s been living on a veil surrounded by jisung’s stuff this entire time. 

He always knew the veil was there, which would explain the coldness that always creeped into his bones, but he could have never guessed the extent to which this place entangled itself into his life.  

This cottage was sitting right on top of a veil that parallels a veil leading to Han Jisung in the void. All of this time minho was living on a mirror with the other boy, alone but never really alone. 

For some reason that pissed him off even more. 

Minho stomped into the cottage, looking at his surroundings with a new perspective. If he reached deep down within his soul (which he doesnt do often since he wants to continue living as a mortal), he can start to feel and see the magic swirling around the place. It was subtle, barely lingering after all these years, but it was definitely there. 

Minho gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in irritation. He decided to make this quick, get in, grab jisung, and get out. Then he can brush his hands off and be rid of this problem he found himself in. 

Reaching out carefully, minho swished his hand through the air trying to find a place where the magic and the veil was the strongest. To be honest, he was a little worried. Passing through a veil by force (and without his grim reaper abilities) was very dangerous. He seriously could die, or be trapped between dimensions forever. 

But minho was no weakling. He grinned in satisfaction when he found a spot that was particularly throbbing with magic. It was his comfy armchair he likes to sit in each night. Minho walked up to the chair, tracing the air in front of him with his fingertips. Using just a little bit of his remaining magic, he could see the outline of the veil start to take shape. He sat down in the chair triumphantly, preparing himself for what comes next.

You see, the void was a tricky enigma. You have to cater to its whim, gain its trust, and never piss it off. Otherwise you face dire consequences. The void can pick and choose who to help. 

But minho was never one for niceties. 

He hummed gently, cooing to the void’s veil like a mother would to a sleeping child. He softly caressed the veil in front of him with loving strokes, reassuring it to open up for him. It seemed to be working, because the veil started to show itself even more, taking on a slight golden hue that reflected in minho’s dark eyes. Minho continued to whisper pretty words of encouragement to it with his soft voice, and the veil finally started to trust the grim reaper, opening itself slightly for him. 

Minho smiled sweetly at the veil. It was rare for a veil to open up for just anybody. Maybe it trusted him so quickly because minho has been living with it all of these years? 

Just as minho finally gained the veil’s complete trust, his sweet smile changed suddenly and he smiled evilly at the ajar doorway into the void. 

He stopped his loving strokes, and with quick fingers he grabbed the edge of the veil, wrenching it completely open by force. 

Rule number one in minho’s book: Trust nobody.

The void has a lot to learn. 

The veil tried to close itself on minho, magic pouring out of it in a desperate attempt to protect itself from the intruder. But minho knows how the void thinks, and he was quick to pass through dimensions before the void could spit him out wherever it wanted to. 

His quiet laughter echoed between dimensions as he travelled into the void. 

___

Minho stepped foot through the veil into the other world, glancing around him. the sky above him was now overcast with clouds, giving the place a mystic look about it. it must have rained recently, for everything was covered with a soft blanket of water droplets. He was in some kind of forest. There were plants and vegetation on all sides of him, any hopes of a path or trail to follow quickly diminished.

It was quiet, the air charged heavily with magic. whoever lived here in this side of the void was quite powerful. Normally minho would become weakened right away from stepping into this place, but the thick magic around him prevented him from feeling the effects of the void just yet.

Minho could taste the magic on his tongue. It wasn’t an angry magic. it felt kind of warm and serene, like the rain on a summer's night. It seeped into minho’s cold bones, allowing him to draw strength from it. he inhaled deeply, letting it coat the back of his throat and settle onto his skin, almost as if it was cradling him.

Minho walked through the forest, searching for what he came here for. He followed the magic to the place it was most strong and potent. he finally made way to a small clearing and stepped out of the forest. Before him was a small cottage, almost like the one he has back in his own world. More trees and plants surrounded it, hiding it from view in its own secret little place.

He gently pushed away more brush and the damp leaves that were obstructing some of his view of the cottage. Water droplets fell off the plants from his actions. But right before touching the ground, they stopped in midair and reversed themselves, falling up towards the sky. Minho watched them with a curious expression as they went back up into the darkening clouds.

He coughed. The void was starting to weaken him. continuing to hurry this up and finish what he came to do, he approached near the cottage. Instead of heading to the front door, he went around the side towards the back.

The air started to become damp and misty, heavy with the scent of rain approaching. The clouds blocked the sun, rendering it unable to shine down on the small clearing and forest surrounding it. A warm rain began to fall again as he turned the corner and arrived at the back of the cottage. But right before the raindrops could touch the earth, they reversed at the last second and returned back to the sky like before. The contrast between the rain falling and it returning to the clouds above was almost dizzying. In a way it was heartbreaking, watching the rain just coat everything around it except for the grass beneath his feet. almost as if the earth would never get the chance to feel the rain again.

It didn’t stop him from becoming drenched though. His thin black shirt and pants clung to his skin, and his ash brown hair stuck to his forehead. He flicked his bangs out of his eyes to see better in the rain.

The back of the cottage was of a more traditional style, with a screen door and hanging roof to step out under. It would have been perfect to stand under the extended roof in this rain so that he wouldn’t get wet.

He grumpily trespassed into the backyard of the cottage, pushing some more bushes and plants out of his way. As he came closer to the source of this place's magic, he stopped in his tracks.

There before him, just out of reach of the shelter the cottage’s overhanging roof could have provided him from the rain, was a boy about his age.

He was…breathtaking.

He stood under the warm rain, his hand reaching to the sky. He let the rain fall on his outstretched palm and travel down his tan and smooth arm, watching as the droplets reversed themselves before being able to touch the ground.

He wore a red and white silk robe with beautiful red flowers. it fell to the ground and draped across the earth beneath his feet, too big for his slender frame. It was open and loose, hanging off his shoulders and arms to reveal a simple black shirt and pants with black boots underneath. It was a strange combination of fashion, being a mix between modern clothes and traditional robes.

Minho could only see the side profile of his face. His hair was somewhat dark and on the longer side, his bangs falling into his eyes. Minho had the strange urge to brush them away from his forehead. He was soaked like minho, but he didn’t seem to mind as he let the water drip off the tips of his hair. a couple of silver earrings hung from his ears.

Like his hand, his face and eyes were to the sky, a lonely and gentle smile taking over his lips. The raindrops rested against his eyelashes and across his cheeks.

Weirdly enough, minho wanted to kiss them away.

Curious about the strange boy in front of him, he called over.

“what are you reaching towards?” minho asked him, his natural voice soothing and musical to the ears. It was a voice that souls were often drawn to, a melodious sound that comforted them before departing from the world of the living.

The boy let his raised hand gently fall to his side, turning to face minho completely. Minho sucked in a breath at what he saw through the rain.

Finally he spoke, his voice light but confident.

“A place far away from here,” the captivating boy answered him simply.

“You mean the mortal world?”

Instead of answering, the boy looked back up to the sky. “It must be raining in that world now. I wonder, is the rain still just as beautiful over there as it is over here?”

Minho furrowed his brows at the strange question. “Uhh I guess? But the water doesn’t fall backwards. Why does it do that here?” he genuinely wanted to know. 

Again, the boy didn’t answer his question directly. It started to irritate minho. He was never a patient person. Hell, he didn’t even want to be here to begin with.

“This place. It’s a mirror of the other world. A parallel world some may call it. In the void, time here is endless.” He closed his eyes, letting the warm rain continue to wash over him.

Minho could feel his body start to ache from the void’s magic. He needs to get what he came here for and be done with it. “So who the hell are you?” he cut in rudely, impatient to leave.

The boy snapped his eyes open and looked to minho. “who the hell are  _ you _ ?” he shot back, almost playful.

“I asked you first,” minho responded stubbornly.

“I asked you second,” he replied. He continued to stare at minho with an unwavering gaze, refusing to say anything more.

A small smile of amusement creeped into the corners of minho’s lips. He gave in to the boy and introduced himself first. He was almost sure this is the person he came looking for.  

“Lee Minho. Former grim reaper.”

The boy’s eyes softened, an understanding dawning on his face. “Ah. That would explain the remnants of timeless energy surrounding you. My name’s Han Jisung.”

_ Excellent. _ This was the person he needs to retrieve. “I’ve come to look for you, Han Jisung. Chan wants me to bring you back to the mortal world.”

Jisung quirked his head to the side in thought, studying minho through the rain and making no move to leave. He locked eyes with minho, gazing at him for a long time. It made minho almost uncomfortable. For some reason he didn’t like his all-knowing stare. Like he could see something the others couldnt. 

Finally jisung spoke again. “The void. It weakens you the longer you stay here, even though it shouldn’t affect a grim reaper. Tell me something, reaper. Why did you seal your scythe away? Why revive the clock and let it tick down your timeline once again?”

Before minho could even process his words, jisung started humming a tune only he could hear. He closed his eyes in bliss as he continued the melody. “Your ‘time’... I can  _ hear _ it. It sounds beautiful. It’s louder than any that I have heard before. I want to wrap it around me so that I can keep it close. Maybe then I won’t feel so lonely on days like this.”

Minho blinked the droplets of rain from his lashes, unsure of what to make of this boy. The words coming from his lips sounded crazy, but oddly made they sense. Just what was he?

Minho could feel himself getting a little bit weaker, the void finally pushing him to his limit.

Jisung stopped humming and opened his beautiful eyes to minho. “I can’t go back reaper. I’m sentenced to remain here, alone. Only the sounds of the clock can keep me company.”

What sounds? From what minho could tell, there were no clocks around this place.

“Look, I don’t have the patience for this, kid. Chan wants you back, and he’s gonna ream me a new one if I come back empty handed,” he snapped, sounding winded from the force of the void starting to claim back what little magic minho had left. Yes, the void was definitely pissed off at him for tricking it earlier. 

Unaffected by minho’s grumpiness, jisung walked closer until he was just inches away from him. he blinked up at minho, smiling a sad smile. Minho looked down at his soft brown eyes clashing with the red of his silk robe. Irritation was still written all over minho’s face as he glared down at jisung.

“Hmm, I kind of like you.” Jisung closed his eyes again, leaning forward and tilting his head to the side so that his ear was resting against minho’s chest, right on his thin wet shirt over his heart. The rain continued to pelt down on them as they stood there in silence for a few moments.

Minho stiffened, his body tensing from the intrusion to his personal space. He tried hard not to back away at the sudden contact, fearing he would upset jisung, preventing him from bringing the strange boy back with him to the mortal world.

Still, he again was never one for niceties. “What do you think you are doing?” he hissed out between his teeth. How dare this boy get so close to a grim reaper? Even if he was no longer a reaper, few people ever approached him.

Instead of backing away, jisung smiled against minho’s chest, pressing his ear even closer to his heart. He started humming again, causing minho to feel the tune of his voice vibrating against his skin over the sounds of the rain.

“I’m  _ listening _ . Your time, it truly is the most lovely lullaby I have ever heard. I want to listen to it forever.”

“My ‘time’? What does that even mean?!” minho questioned, getting annoyed with this kid’s short attention span. It was like talking to a brick wall, and he was getting nowhere with him.

Resisting the urge to shove jisung off of him, he spoke above his humming. “Look, you’re coming with me whether you like it or not-”

Jisung abruptly stopped humming, cutting off minho’s rant. He suddenly stood up straight, stepping away backwards from minho slowly with a frown on his face. Minho almost missed the warmth of the boy, the cold of the rain and void’s magic seeping back into his bones.

After a few long stretched out seconds, he softly said to minho, “I will be counting down the seconds until we meet again, reaper. We will see each other once more, but not until the camellias wither.”

Minho looked at him with confusion and like he was insane. “What?”

And then a gentle alarm sounded somewhere, a distant and insistent beeping filling minho’s ears and drowning out the calming sound of the rain spattering against the trees and bushes.

“Time’s up.” Jisung’s voice echoed louder than the alarm and rain, filling the void around them, almost sounding sad that minho was leaving him alone again.

Minho blinked, and then he was back in his world, resting in the chair of his cottage he was in before he left for the void. He was soaked to the bone, the water dripping from his body and splashing onto the wooden floorboards of his home.

Only this time, the water droplets stayed on the ground leaving a small puddle to gather at his feet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "sakura no kino shita" by kokia


End file.
